Dragon Tears
by Exes and Ohs. 2
Summary: Sequel to 'Harry Potter and the Love of the Dragon'.When Harry returns to school in his sixth year,he's still upset over Remus's death and Draco's engagement.Voldemort starts leaving a trail of threats for the Boy Who Lived,will he live to be happy again?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry, Hermione, Ron, Charlie, Draco, Snape, Dumbledore, etc. Although I am Voldemort. Mwahahaha. Right, Erica(Harriet Potter)? JK is brilliant for making these books so that I can make a cheap ass imitation of her stuff.

**Warning:** Slight "vulgar" language. Many potholes. This is a SEQUEL. More plot than 'Love of the Dragon' was. More Harry & Draco stuff. Lots of violence. Some depression that'll go away.

Harry sauntered down the hallway lazily, glancing out the window every so often. He wished he was back home with Sirius and Chase instead of back at school. It was stupid, in his opinion, because he knew everything he had to learn. Sirius had even helped him learn to apparate over the summer in case there were any real serious incidents, and they needed medical attention.

The only reason he didn't really want to be here, though, was because of Draco.

Draco had lied to him about a lot of things. Things about Lucius was at the top of the list. Harry wanted it cleared up so badly, but he didn't know how to even begin to talk to his enemy.

"Get to class, Mr. Potter!"

Harry looked up, narrowing his eyes at Snape, who stood next to a suit of armor that was moving slightly, grumbling. Snape stared back, just as stupidly, then his features softened.

"I've heard you've had a rough summer."

Harry sighed angrily and started walking again, pushing past Snape. The last thing he wanted to do was talk to the guy he hated nearly as much as anyone in the Malfoy family about his summer. Snape watched him for a moment before quickly walking to fall into step beside him.

"It's understandable if you don't want to talk."

"I don't want to talk to _you_ about my summer. Hell, I don't even want to talk to you at all." Harry snapped, running his hand through his hair nervously. He had never really talked back to a teacher before.

"Do you think I wasn't upset when Lupin told me? I considered him the closest thing to a friend I've had in years." Snape sneered, disgusted at Harry's attitude.

"I'm not upset about Remus." Harry said quietly, folding his arms across his chest. "I'm mad that he had left Chase the way he did, but I'm not upset about the whole situation right now."

Snape remained silent before grabbing Harry's arm and turning a corner. "You're going to class right now. Who do you have? Garish or McGonagall?"

"Get off me." Harry tried to pull his arm, but Snape was surprisingly stronger than him, and he allowed himself to be dragged off.

"Tell me, who do you have right now? Ditching class is fifty points from your House."

"It doesn't ma -"

"How long have we been in school? Two weeks, right? You haven't been to my class yet, and your friends don't seem to really care." Snape said as they neared Professor Garish's class.

"Yeah, well, I lost my friends after the end of last year, remember?" Harry snapped, the topic still extremely sensitive to him. "Lockhart told them that I was suicidal and that I didn't give a rats ass about them, which wasn't true at all. He hates me."

"He hates everyone." Snape frowned as they stopped next to the door. "Look, I'll mention something to Dumbledore, maybe he can try and get you all set straight." He opened the door and Professor Garish looked up, frowning at Snape. "Harry was ditching class." Harry gasped angrily. "I just thought I should bring him back."

Professor Garish watched Harry with a silent sneer as he entered the room and sat down rigidly in a seat near the back door. Maybe, when Garish had his back turned, Harry could sneak out..

"Fifty points from Gryffindor, and another twenty for you not being in your appropriate seat." Garish snapped, shaking his wand at Harry with a frown. "You're not a very intelligent being, are you, Mr. Potter?"

"Where do I sit..?" Harry asked quietly, not really embarrassed that he didn't know where he sat. Who cares if he hadn't been in most of his classes lately? He only stayed out of the ones that Draco would be in, afraid he'd give in to his emotions and take him back.

"I certainly hope you remember what I told you right before your summer vacation." Garish frowned, and Harry inwardly whimpered. After Christmas Vacation, he had been stuck next to Draco for months. It wasn't fun, but Harry had somehow kept to himself most of the time. At first, Draco had tried to talk to him, but ended up going back to the way he was at the beginning of that year, making fun of Hermione and Ron constantly. Didn't pay much heed to Harry at all.

"Potter, you sit up here with me." Draco hissed, his body twisted around in his chair near the front, glaring at him. "Did you honestly forget that, you idiot? You only sat with me for a whole year, and -"

"I've had a bad summer." Harry said back, not up to arguing with him today. Draco narrowed his eyes, making sure that the ring on his finger was seen before turning back around, facing the front.

Harry sat down uneasily next to Draco, and tried his best to pay attention to Garish. The man was talking about a new curse that Harry had taught himself over the summer. Harry was drifting off into his daydreaming when Draco nudged him, sliding a piece of paper over to him quickly behind Garish's back. Harry slid it back, not wanting to read it, but Draco shoved it back, refusing to let him not read it.

_Lucius pushed the pre-arranged wedding back to after my 18th birthday._

Harry frowned and wrote back. _I don't care._

_Sure you do. We've got plenty of time to work things out between us and try and stop the wedding._

Harry stared at the paper, anger coursing through his body. He wasn't going to do this after Harry had fallen into depression over it. No way in hell was Draco going to get away with that.

He crumbled the paper up and let it drop to the floor, pretending to pay attention to Garish again. Draco frowned but took the hint and went back to writing notes for the curse, seemingly interested in it.

"Are you too special to learn this, Potter?" Garish asked, and Harry looked up at him.

"I already know it, sir."

"Oh, do you?" Garish raised an eyebrow. "And how did you exactly learn it?"

"I taught myself." Harry answered quietly. "I had nothing else to do this summer."

"You aren't allowed to do magic over vacation."

Harry shrugged in response, and Garish frowned at him. Harry was changed a lot, and by the way things were going, he wasn't going to be an easy person to fix.

---------------------

Harry sat across from Hermione and Ron for lunch in the Great Hall, being silent. Ron was talking animatedly to Seamus and Dean about a Quidditch game he had with his brothers over the summer. By the sound of it, Ron had told it over and over since the term started, but the two boys were being nice and let him get away with it. Hermione was quiet, watching Harry too. She didn't believe Lockhart at first, but now she did. Harry did look awfully depressed..

"I got a letter from Charlie!" Ron said excitedly as his owl landed on his shoulder. Harry glanced at him for a moment before eating again. He didn't care what Charlie was up to, though he was apparently supposed to do something with Hagrid about dragons soon. Hagrid had sent a letter to Sirius's house over the summer for Harry, extremely excited about the class.

A dark brown owl landed in front of Harry, collapsing into the food. It had died. Harry stared at it, disgusted, then picked up the letter.

_Probably a letter from Sirius.._ Harry thought, remembering the old owl that Sirius had. But Hedwig was with him this week since Harry had just sent a letter off to him. _Weird._

He opened the letter and read it, and his face twisted up.

"What is it?" Hermione asked, saying the first thing to him that she had said in months. Harry dropped the letter, his pulse racing. He looked around, and no one seemed to be paying attention to him. "Harry? What is it?"

Harry snatched it up before she could grab it and went up to the Headmaster. He threw the letter at him angrily.

"Look what people are doing! They're threatening me now, pretending to be Voldemort!" Harry yelled, and people started to get silent, watching Harry. The other Professors stared at him, wide eyed. Dumbledore read the letter before taking a deep breath and looking up at Harry.

"I'll speak to the students tonight at supper, Harry." Dumbledore turned to Garish, handing the letter to him. "Could you and Snape run tests on this?"

Harry watched as they nodded, and he angrily stepped back. He hated this school, and he was going to get away from everyone if it was the last thing he did. He hurried out of the Hall, unaware of Hermione and Ron following curiously, concerned.

"Hey, Harry! Wait up, will you?" Ron called down the corridor, and Harry tensed up, and turned around. "What did it say?"

"It said he was coming to kill me, okay? Just get away from me." Harry turned back and started down the corridor again. Hermione caught up to him, and surprised him by putting her arms around his waist, hugging him to her body while her cheek rested against his back.

"Please come back to us." She whispered, tightening her hold on him. "We miss you. A lot. You aren't the same person, and we want to help."

Harry rested his hands on top of hers softly for a moment before throwing her hands off.

"I don't need you guys." Harry said in a quiet tone that didn't agree with anything he said. "At least not right now."

He walked down the hallway toward the Gryffindor House, leaving Ron and Hermione being him.

"Well, we got him to open up a little." Ron said quietly. "But, do you think You-Know-Who really sent that?"

"No! I think Malfoy sent it because he's mad." Hermione answered, turning back to go into the Hall. "He'll be okay. Maybe you can talk to him tonight."

Ron nodded and walked back to finish his lunch with his only remaining best friend.

-------------------

Okay, about 'Love of the Dragon'. I left a _lot_ of potholes in the story that'll be filled up in this one. And Draco/Harry WILL hook back up, don't worry. And it won't be the last chapter that they do. It'll be soon, okay?

There are a lot of potholes in this chapter too, and I'll fill those in the next chapter. Mwahahahaha..


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry, Hermione, Ron, Charlie, Draco, Snape, Dumbledore, etc. Although I am Voldemort. Mwahahaha. Right, Erica(Harriet Potter)? JK is brilliant for making these books so that I can make a cheap ass imitation of her stuff.

**Warning:** Slight "vulgar" language. Many potholes. This is a SEQUEL. More plot than 'Love of the Dragon' was. More Harry & Draco stuff. Lots of violence. Some depression that'll go away.

----*----

Harry tried to pay attention in his Potions class that afternoon, but his mind kept reeling back to the letter he had received from the unknown person at lunch. Was it really from Voldemort? He knew it wasn't from Malfoy or anyone he knew because he knew their handwriting.

"..this potion will get rid of those garden gnomes.."

_He must be desperate to have us work by doing third year stuff._ Harry thought with a sigh, working silently alongside Ron while they readied their cauldron.

"..if you touch it, or it drops onto your skin, it will burn like acid had just touched you. The only thing you can do about it is clean it with water, but since I don't have running tap in here, I guess you all better be careful." Snape eyed everyone for a moment, then moved away from the blackboard, which had all the ingredients written down in order. He stopped in front of Harry, and lowered his voice. "Garish has looked over the letter and given it to me. I'd appreciate it if I had no disruptions so I could run tests on it myself." He mumbled before walking into his office and shutting the door slightly. Everyone got to work, talking to their partners at a normal level.

"So what did you do over the summer?" Ron asked quietly, trying to start up a conversation.

"Helped Sirius with Chase." Harry answered, pretending to focus on the potion.

"How is Sirius and Chase doing?"

Harry shrugged. "Chase doesn't really remember Remus anymore, I think. It's been so long since he's seen him. He called Sirius daddy now. Except when he sees a picture of Remus, you know he recognizes him." Harry said in a quiet voice. "Sirius is alright. He's gotten used to the father role."

"That's really good. Does he love Chase?"

"What the hell kind of question is that?" Harry asked, looking up with narrowed eyes. "Of course he loves Chase. Why the hell wouldn't he?"

"Whoa, relax." Ron held up his hands. "I didn't mean anything by it."

Harry watched Ron pour the potion into a glass flask, pissed off. He didn't exactly know why - he just knew that the comment really upset him. Besides the fact that whoever sent that letter was going to get their asses kicked soon..

"What the hell?!" Ron yelled as the glass shattered, the potion spilling all over his hand. He gasped and held his hand close to his body, trying not to scream in pain. Snape walked back out into the classroom, staring at Harry and Ron.

"What happened?" He asked, grabbing Ron's hand forcefully and observing it. It had blisters starting to develop, but nothing that would require medical treatment.

"I don't know. I was just sitting here and it broke." Harry answered, and he realized that he must've caused it to shatter. He hadn't been mad like that in years.

"Mr. Thomas, go with Mr. Weasley to wash this out. Potter, come with me to my office. Everyone else get back to work." Snape barked, and turned around, going into his office, his black cloak flowing behind him. Harry followed tentively, then waited as Snape shut the door and picked up the letter from his desk. "This is genuine."

--------------------

Harry sat numbly in the hallway. It had to be close to 10 PM now. Ever since Snape told him that the letter had been the real thing, he had been in a daze. He had sat down on the floor and refused to move ever since then. All he could think about was the danger he put everyone in the school because he had let Voldemort live.

"You really should get back to bed." Dumbledore said, walking up to Harry with a smile plastered on his face.

"I want to sit out here for a while and think." Harry replied calmly, his shoes running over the stone floor of the dungeon area.

"You've been sitting here for the past five hours." Dumbledore sat down next to him, leaning against the wall. "Professor Snape told me what had happened today in his class with Ron. Ron is alright, though."

"I know. He came by before supper." Harry folded his arms, sighing.

"Would you like some supper?" Dumbledore asked, studying Harry.

"No."

They sat in a silence for a few minutes until Dumbledore broke the silence. "Have you been alright, Harry? Ever since Remus Lupin had died.."

"I've been fine." Harry stood up and wavered slightly, his back aching from sitting on the floor for hours. Without another word, he walked down the hallway to go back to his House to sleep. 

-*-*-*-

Draco twisted the gold band on his finger, deep in thought. Thinking about how his father had just..betrayed him by not only doing this, but indirectly making Harry hate him.

"Are you going to bed, Malfoy?" Crabbe asked sleepily, rolling over in bed. It was kind of early to be asleep, but everyone had been exhausted from Snape making them run for an hour for punishment. They had transfigured a Ravenclaw into a Chimera, and refused to change her back. McGonagall wasn't able to change her back because the reverse spell had long been forgotten by her.

"I need to take a shower.." Draco answered quietly, standing up and digging through his trunk for his sleep robes before leaving the dormitory toward the Prefect washroom. As much as he hated the whole school idea, he had been chosen (probably from his father using bribes and threats) as a Prefect for this year. Pansy had been the other chosen one. He shuddered at the thought of her name, remembering when he had found Pansy there showering..

"No." He hissed to himself, entering the Prefect washroom. He got sick whenever he thought of him and her together, especially together in _that way_. She was revolting when she had clothes on, but when she wore nothing.. "God.." Draco gagged, holding his stomach and dropping his clothes on the bench, going up toward the mirror and counter.

"Again tonight, dear?" The mirror asked, and the drawer slid open, revealing razor blades. "You really shouldn't do this. It ruins the beauty of your body."

"I'm just going to shave." Draco said quietly, and the mirror tisk tisked.

"You'd look so much nicer without the scars on your arms and with a nice little goatee."

"Shut up." Draco told the mirror, then fell silent as the blade cut the hair on his face. After a while of silence, he broke it. "Does Hermione Granger come here often?"

"Hmmm, Hermione? The pretty little Gryffindor with the kind of frizzy hair?" Draco nodded. "Oh, she comes here sometimes. Never talks to anyone. Keeps to herself for the most part. She was here tonight in tears, worried about someone."

"Oh. Does anyone talk about Harry in here?" He asked as if the mirror would know anything.

"Dear Harry Potter? I haven't seen him in a year! Last time he was here, it was for the Triwizard Tournament, and .."

"So, is that a no?" Draco asked, putting the razor back in the drawer, then grabbing his blade.

"The other Gryffindor Prefect, Dean, was in here tonight talking to your fiance about Harry. I got quite concerned after hearing him -"

"He's talking to Pansy?!" Draco gasped, and felt a surge of.._jealousy?_ pass through him. "What, does he like her or something?!"

"Calm down, dear! She had talked to him first!" The mirror replied quickly. "Dean was telling her what he thought about what has been going on, what with You-Know-Who and everything!"

"Oh." Draco frowned, holding the blade in his fingers next to his arm. He thought better of it and looked back up. "I'm going to go shower."

"All right. Do consider what I said about ruining your body like this."

Draco pretended to ignore the comment and walked over to the showers, turning it on. The last thing he wanted was a damn mirror telling him what not to do. Turning on the shower, he set the blade down on the soap holder and undressed. He dropped his clothes into a pile on the floor and walked into the stall, closing the door quietly behind him. After a moment, a tear slid down his face, then another, and he walked under the hot water, washing away his tears.

_Relax, Malfoy. Don't let him get to you._ Draco thought, rinsing his short hair with water, then putting his shampoo in it. _Don't think of him.._ But his thoughts drifted to the way he looked at lunch this afternoon. So..terrified, almost. Then the look disappeared and anger replaced it. He heard what Harry had said - _They're threatening me now, pretending to be Voldemort!_. He probably thought Draco was doing it, too.

"Why did I do this?" He asked himself, instinctively grabbing the blade and sliding down the wall until he was sitting with his legs pulled up to his chest. He held the blade at his ankle this time, a place he had recently discovered to be better than arms, since it was covered easier.

"Harry was perfect for me, and I ruined it." Draco whispered, pushing the blade into his leg. "Stupid fucking loser.." He said to himself, pulling the blade back as crimson started to drip down his foot and wash away with the water.

Draco sucked in a breath as pain flooded through him momentarily, then died. He remembered the day after he and Pansy had ... and she was going around bragging about it to her friends. Harry had overheard, and for a split second he looked really hurt, then he glared at Draco.

_"How the hell can you screw something like her?!"_ Came Harry's angry question, and Draco knew he was really jealous.

Draco wondered that question himself, but never told Harry the reason. He forced himself to think of guys instead of Pansy, which sounded sick, but it was the only way she wouldn't know she didn't turn him on. He had covered up his arms the whole time, too. She saw some of the scars, up near the top of his arm, but he said it was from Quidditch. She believed it, too, whispering something about him always getting hurt before continuing to undress him.

_I don't know, but when you tell me how you can screw something like her, " Draco nodded toward Hermione. "We can get together and discuss our horror stories."_ Draco had hissed at Harry, and Harry had shoved him - hard.

They broke out into a fight, but it soon ended when Professor McGonagall pulled them apart. At first, she looked shocked, but covered it up nicely with a stern look, giving them both separate detentions. That was a week ago, and Draco had tried to keep his insults to himself since then. After all, it was only two weeks into the year.

"Is anyone else in here?"

Draco panicked and stood up, wincing at the pain from his cut radiated upward, and put the blade underneath the bar of soap. He quickly finished getting washed up, then grabbed the towel that never got wet or dirty - it comes in useful for many kinds of things. He shut off the shower and wiped his legs down, smearing blood over his dried skin, and he wrapped it around his waist. The large towel barely covered the cut near his ankle - he had to get dressed quickly so the other Prefect (whoever it was) didn't notice.

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked when Draco got out of the stall. He nodded slightly to her, grabbing his socks and immediately putting them on, covering his cut. Her eyes roamed his body and stopped on his scarred arms, but she didn't say anything else. She lied her clothes beside him while he got dressed, then walked over to the mirror. "You know, you really hurt Harry."

"So?" Draco hissed, pulling his robe over his head, covering his boxers.

"Well, I figured since you two still liked each other, then you would talk to him." Hermione said in a quiet voice, and Draco smiled faintly. Did Harry still like him?

"I've tried talking to him, mudblood, and you've seen how he talks back. I'm over him." Draco spat, grabbing his clothes from the floor, unaware of the small bit of blood by his feet on the tile floor.

"Sure. Well, " She finished brushing her hair and turned to him. "You've seen how he's been acting since Christmas time. He needs the people he loves the most right now." And without another word, she started to brush her teeth. Draco watched her for a moment before leaving the Prefect washroom, slamming the portrait hole door on the way out.

-----------

Mmk, good? Good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry, Hermione, Ron, Charlie, Draco, Snape, Dumbledore, etc. Although I am Voldemort. Mwahahaha. Right, Erica(Harriet Potter)? JK is brilliant for making these books so that I can make a cheap ass imitation of her stuff. 

**Warning:** Slight "vulgar" language. Many potholes (and filled ones!). This is a SEQUEL. More plot than 'Love of the Dragon' was. More Harry & Draco stuff. Lots of violence. Some depression that'll go away. 

----*----

"Hey, um, Harry? Can I speak to you?" Hermione asked, shaking Harry from his sleep after her shower that night. Harry rolled over and opened an eye, staring at her.

"Now that you've got my attention.." Harry answered, narrowing his one eye. Hermione grasped his hand, trying to pull him up. "What is it?" She continued to try and pull him, and he unwrapped the sheets and blanket from around his legs and sat up. "Okay, I'm up. Tell me why you're in my dorm at 11:30 at night?"

"Well, I need to speak to you in the common room." She told him, her voice hushed. Harry just stared at her. "It's about _Malfoy_. I know what he used to talk to you about last year."

"So?" Harry shrugged, falling back on top of his bed. "Do you want a cookie?"

"Please? I need to tell you something about tonight." Hermione's voice was urgent, and Harry sighed and sat back up.

"This better be important, because if it isn't, you're going to meet with Madam Pomfrey about getting warts removed." Harry mumbled, climbing out of the bed and following her down into the common room sleepily. He fell into an oversized chair sideways, so that his legs were hanging over one of the arms while he rested his cheek on the back of the chair.

"Okay, I went to take a shower tonight in the Prefects' bathroom -"

"Must you always talk about that?" Harry asked sarcastically, and got quiet when she glared at him.

"That isn't the point. The point is, Malfoy was in there showering too. He came out of the shower, kind of surprised to see anyone in there so late. And -"

"He made a move on you?" Harry eyed her warily.

"NO! Stop interrupting!" Hermione smacked him lightly. "He was drying off and talking to me a little bit, and when he left, I was walking to the bench to get my towel, and there was blood on the floor!"

"And that automatically means he was doing something?" Harry sighed, shaking his head. "You need to learn not to jump to conclusions."

"SO DO YOU!" She hissed, stopping in front of him, her hands on her hips. "I walked into the stall he used, and there was blood trickling down the wall and there was another puddle going into the drain! Underneath the bar of soap was a razor! And besides _that_, there were Red Caps in there!"

Harry sighed again. "Maybe it wasn't his. You know how oblivious he is to things around him."

"I saw his arms, Harry. There were probably twenty or more scars on his arms! Each!" She cried, throwing her hands up to emphasize her point.

"What do you want me to do about it?" He asked quietly, keeping his eyes locked on hers.

Hermione lowered her voice. "I want you to talk to him. As much as I don't like him, I know you still have feelings for him."

"I do not." Harry hissed, narrowing his eyes and sitting upright.

"If you didn't, then why are you so depressed? I know it isn't because of Professor Lupin, either. Please talk to him. I don't want anyone doing this to themselves. Even him."

Harry stood up angrily, pushing past her. "You woke me up for this? Thanks a lot. Now let me go back to sleep."

"At least say hi to him or something! Maybe he'll stop." Hermione said after him, and he hesitated a moment before pretending to ignore the comment, going back up to his bed.

--------------

Harry walked down the hall, mumbling to people who said, "Good morning, Harry! You look ill! You should go see Madam Pomfrey!"

Truth was, he really didn't feel good. He hadn't last night, either. The fact that Hermione had waken him up, then kept him awake the rest of the night worrying (though he'd never admit it) about Draco, along with the bout of flu that seemed to be going around (Ravenclaws had it first), didn't fit his mood. All he wanted was to get to breakfast, check to see if he had mail from Sirius (and Chase usually had some weird picture drawn that Sirius sent him), then go to the Hospital Wing for medicine.

"Harry?" Ron asked, catching up with his friend. Harry nodded in acknownledgement (sp?! Wtf, my spell check doesn't work..) (sp?! Wtf, my spell check doesn't work..), rubbing the sleeve of his robes underneath his runny nose. "You okay? You look really sick."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I didn't get any sleep at all last night." Harry answered miserably. "I'm going to see Madam Pomfrey after I eat and get my mail."

Ron nodded as they entered the Great Hall. Harry collapsed onto the bench and put his head in his hands miserably, coughing and wiping his nose on his robes more ("Gentlemen do _not_ act like that!" McGonagall said when he was telling her earlier in the morning that he was going to see Madam Pomfrey and rubbed his nose with his sleeve.), closing his eyes.

Hermione sat down across from Harry and said nothing, but watched him. He did seem a bit ill the night before; being sarcastic, but she had assumed it was because he had been waken up. Nonetheless, he was sick. 

Owls flew overhead, and people started to talk louder, waiting for their letters. As hoped, Hedwig flew onto Harry's shoulder, holding a letter for him in a thick envelope. Harry took it off her leg and let her eat from his plate while he opened the envelope. Inside was two pieces of paper.

_Harry - _

The first one read.

_How are you? I hope you're doing alright, not sick or anything._

Harry smiled bitterly.

_Chase has come down with the latest flu bug, so I'm sure to catch it soon, too. He drew this picture at day care -_

Harry smiled again. Chase always drew weird pictures at day care while Sirius was at work (Mr. Weasley had helped Sirius get a job for the Committee of Experimental Charms. Sirius hoped he'd could apply for a Hit-Wizard job (much to Harry's disliking), or a job for the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad).

_-and when I told him they were pretty Easter eggs, he glared at me and said they were pancakes. My mistake._

Well, like I said, I hope you're doing alright. You must_ write me if anything bad happens, okay?_

_Much love, Sirius and Chase_

Harry opened the picture while he handed the letter to Ron and Hermione. On the paper was a whole bunch of circles, and at the bottom his name was written (Sirius probably helped him). He smiled a little, touching the drawing. He missed the little kid, a lot.

"There's a PS on the back, Harry." Hermione said, and Harry looked up. "It says that for the next Hogsmeade trip, he'll come down with Chase."

"Okay." Harry handed the drawing to his two friends, glancing up at Draco slightly, who was staring hard at his food, forcing himself to laugh at Pansy.

_Gag me._ Harry thought, rolling his eyes.

Everyone watched, growing silent, as another owl entered the Hall. This time, it was brown with white spots all over it, and it looked sick. It landed on Harry's shoulder, shuddered, then fell onto the plate of food. Hedwig screeched and flew up in the air, hovering over the dead owl with a glare. Harry just stared at the note while Professor Snape and McGonagall stood from their seats, along with Dumbledore, starting to walk toward him. He pulled the letter from the owl's leg and opened it.

_You should keep better eye on your family_.

Harry dropped the letter onto the owl, staring wide eyed at the paper. Down at the bottom of the page had another thing. One word.

_Soon_.

"Potter -"

Harry got off of the bench as quickly as he could, stumbling out of the Great Hall, ignoring McGonagall calling him. He could hear Snape following him, and as soon as he got into the corridor, he took off in a sprint toward the Owlery.

"Mr. Potter!" Snape hissed as he entered the Owlery a few minutes after Harry had. "Five points from your House for ignoring Professor McGonagall, and -"

"It said that I should keep a better eye on my family. I have to get Sirius away from home. I have to." Harry started to write on a piece of parchment, but Snape took the quill from him.

"Then you should speak to Headmaster about it. I'm sure he will use floo to get to your house."

Harry ran his hand through his hair nervously. This wasn't good - at all.

-------------

Notes.

Thanks to the following people for the notes on chapter 2. You guys deserve this chapter. (Plus I'm sick with the stomach flu! AND tomorrow I have a doctor's appointment for my back. Sucks, doesn't it? :

Coriander, sildinjiin, MOI(?? Lol, okay..), Keeper0124, Hannibal the Cannibal (wtf Erica!? makudonudasu hamuba-ga-; walker-san loved that, didn't he? mwahah)

Okay, 5 people reviewd, but I got a lot of notes too for the first chapter:

I-Remember-You, loverwren, BellMalfoi (I LOVE your story..it's so addicting, but I'm sick and can't sit still long enough to read it all at once; sorry!), Adam (I appreciate your notes!), Alistar, Anu, and all the peeps on AIM/Yahoo/MSN I talk to!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry, Hermione, Ron, Charlie, Draco, Snape, Dumbledore, etc. Although I am Voldemort. Mwahahaha. Right, Erica(Harriet Potter)? JK is brilliant for making these books so that I can make a cheap ass imitation of her stuff. 

**Warning:** Slight "vulgar" language. Many potholes (and filled ones!). This is a SEQUEL. More plot than 'Love of the Dragon' was. More Harry & Draco stuff. Lots of violence. Some depression that'll go away. 

----*----

Harry took a shuddering breath, putting his head on top of his knees, which were pulled to his chest. The warmth of the autumn weather didn't warm his cold body. All he could think about was the owls he had received. Then, of course, Snape being insensitive and taking points from Gryffindor because of 'lack of enthusiasm' and 'staring into space'. Hermione kept bugging him about talking to Draco. Ron started in on the Quidditch thing - why Harry hadn't started try outs or practices yet. Then seeing Draco and Pansy together _everywhere_ was making him more angry.

He just couldn't take it.

So here he sat, next to the lake on a Saturday afternoon, his head on his knees. Sirius and Chase had been taken from their home a few days ago, and were now staying in a 'secured location'. Why they didn't stay at Hogwarts, Harry didn't know.

Footsteps approached Harry, somewhat cautiously, as the person neared. Harry's muscles tensed up, and he involuntarily reached for his wand.

"Hi."

Harry's body froze, his hand shut tightly on the wand. He didn't move his head from his knees while the intruder sat down next to him. They sat in a really awkward silence for a while.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you.."

"Shut up." Harry raised his head and started to push himself off the ground.

"You of all people should know that I don't have any authority over my father.." Draco whispered, and Harry stood next to him, looking down.

"I know you don't." He sighed, staring hard at Draco. "But I'm still hurt."

"And I'm sorry! I said we could work this out, but you're so.." Draco trailed off. "Nevermind."

"Think what you want. Maybe we don't need to work this out. Maybe you're meant to marry Pansy." Harry said coldly, and Draco looked up at him, shocked.

"I _hate_ her! She's more attracted to Thomas than she is with me!" Draco told him, shaking his head. "I'm not meant to be with that thing. No, no no."

"I agree." Harry said quietly, thinking about who he was meant to be with at the moment - his father and brother. But even Dumbledore refused to allow Harry the knowledge of where his family was.

"Well, uh, I just wanted you to know I was sorry..I don't think I'll bother you anymore.." Draco trailed off, standing up himself.

Harry stared at him hard, deciphering what he meant. "Draco, no, don't.."

"Don't what?" Draco asked innocently, standing right in front of Harry. They were so close that Harry could see the small scar that was inside his eye, all the way out to near his temple. He grimaced at the memory.

"I know about what you do in the Prefect bathroom, okay? Don't do it anymore, please." Harry said softly, and Draco shrugged helplessly.

"I'm not getting you back, and there's no other way of escaping Pansy."

Harry was about to say something when Lockhart crossed the lawns, glaring at Harry. He walked up next to Harry and yanked on his arm.

"What do you think you are _doing_? You-Know-Who is out here waiting for the perfect chance to snatch you away from us! Boy, you're lucky he didn't!" He hissed, pulling Harry toward the school, ignoring Draco completely.

Harry watched helplessly as Lockhart dragged him into the school. Draco stared back, his arms at his sides and his shoulders slumped. His black robes hung on him loosely and his hair was falling into his eyes, but he didn't move. Just stared back, a hurt expression on his face.

_Bloody hell._ Harry thought, refusing to speak to Lockhart. Ever since last year, he just..hated the man with a deep passion. _Why does he _always_ ruin everything!?_ Harry decided at that moment to complain to Dumbledore as soon as he was released from Lockhart's death grip.

---------------

"LOOK!" Harry argued, pulling his sleeve of his robe up, revealing a greenish blue bruise. "He did that to me! He grabbed me around the arm and forced me into the castle!"

"Harry, I'm sorry, but we brought him here for your protection." Dumbledore sighed, shaking his head.

"So even if he's _abusing_ me, I have to deal with him?" Harry narrowed his eyes angrily. "First, he made my friends become scared of me, then he does this? You can't keep him."

"It's not abuse. He wasn't aware of his own strength." Dumbledore replied, weary of the conversation already.

"Are you defending him now?" Harry snapped, rubbing his bruised arm. "I don't want him here anymore."

"I'm sorry, Harry, but if he hasn't posed as a threat to anyone -"

"Look, he makes me feel uncomfortable." Harry cut the elderly man off, staring hard at him. "Everytime he's around me, I just..get a bad feeling."

Dumbledore sat up straight, his eyes wide now, fully aware of the situation. "Does your scar burn?"

"It stings a little when he's around. It doesn't bother me much anymore, to tell you the truth." Harry said quietly, biting his lip thoughtfully.

"I'll speak to your Professors and see what they think is best, since I'm not the only one who wants him to protect you." Dumbledore told him, then rose from his chair. "However, you must be going now. Supper will begin shortly, but until then, you should be back in your House with your friends."

Harry understood the real reason Dumbledore wanted him in the common room - so that he'd be watched over more carefully.

He left the office, his hands jammed into his pockets and he stared at the ground with a scowl on his face, thinking about what a git Lockhart was, and all the bad things he wanted to do to the man. He decided to tell Hermione to try and (if she could) keep an eye on Draco tonight, since he seemed a bit upset earlier. He then decided to ask Madam Hooch about Quidditch practices (starting early would definitely lift everyone's spirits this year), and during the time he thought, he didn't notice the rat in the shadows, watching him. It looked strangely like Scabbers.

--------------

"And then, one time at band camp.."

Harry half listened to the passing first year Hufflepuff, smirking slightly at the comment. It sounded so..nerdy. Well, that's beside the point. Supper was nearly finished, and the only thing he could keep thinking about were three different things:

One, why the hell his scar was burning. It hadn't hurt at all before when he was eating in the Hall, and it was bothering him. He wondered briefly if something had happened to Sirius or Chase, but he beat the thought senseless because Dumbledore assured him that Aurors were guarding him. That meant that someone would've informed Dumbledore already, and he would've told Harry.

Two, why Draco wasn't at the Slytherin table. It worried him that Draco wasn't there, because he _knew_ what was happening in that head of his.

And finally, three, why hadn't he argued back with Lockhart earlier. Was he really giving into the guy? Lockhart shouldn't have taken him from Draco like that. It wasn't right, at all. And it was still pissing Harry off.

After the supper, Harry excused himself from his friends to go to bed early tonight. He had finished his homework after classes before going outside earlier in the day, just so he could have a long night's rest. He scoffed at the thought. He hadn't slept a full night since school started. Not like it bothered him, though. He slept in classes anyway.

He crawled into bed and closed his eyes. It took a while for him to fall into a restless sleep, but he was asleep before any of the other's had joined him in the dormitory to sleep.

And as everyone slept peacefully that night (A/N: Or so you think..Mwahahahaha), a rat was lurking around the school patiently, waiting for the moment that someone enter the Gryffindor House, unknowingly helping him in the plan to kill Harry Potter.

---------------

This will get more slashier. I just think that a bunch of those slashes out there (including mine) don't tend to focus on the actual book as much: Aka, Voldemort. So, there you have it.

And what I meant by 'peacefully': Next chapter will focus entirely on Draco. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry, Hermione, Ron, Charlie, Draco, Snape, Dumbledore, etc. Although I am Voldemort. Mwahahaha. Right, Erica(Harriet Potter)? JK is brilliant for making these books so that I can make a cheap ass imitation of her stuff. 

**Warning:** Slight "vulgar" language. Many potholes (and filled ones!). This is a SEQUEL. More plot than 'Love of the Dragon' was. More Harry & Draco stuff. Lots of violence. Some depression that'll go away. 

----*----

This chapter focuses on Draco, alright? Starts off from when Harry was taken off by Lockhart.

-----*-----

Draco sighed, narrowing his eyes in anger and hurt. Of course, Potter would do this to him. Somehow get himself mixed up with the wrong people, such as Lockhart and Voldemort. If Voldemort had just _died_ when he was _supposed_ to, Lockhart wouldn't be a problem!

"Stupid git." Draco said after the retreating adult that was entering the castle again. The man didn't even seem to care that he had left another student outside, _alone_ and unsupervised. Especially a Malfoy. "Yeah, a Malfoy.." Draco sighed, rubbing his upper arm, frowning in thought.

He sat back down on the grass next to the lake, watching as the monster came up above water level for a split second before diving back down. Draco sighed again, wanting so badly to just..be apart of that. Away from the damn school, and his father, and Voldemort. _Pansy_. Swim around in the lake and not care about anything, knowing you're surrounded by magic and nothing can happen to you.

"Death to Pansy.." Draco muttered, falling backwards so he was staring up at the sky, his mind drifting. "I'd like to just..kill her. Make her get out of my life."

He pulled back the sleeves of his robes and traced the scars lazily. His arms were revolting to look at - he hated them. That's probably why he kept on cutting himself. Because he was already ugly enough.

A rat scampered across the lawn, watching Draco suspiciously, who in turn watched back, rolling his eyes. The rat remained standing where it was, a few yards away, twitching his nose occasionally. Draco sighed and stretched his scarred arms above his head and sat up, yawning. A good nap wouldn't cause any harm to him. He remembered what he had said to Potter before he was dragged off and frowned. If Lockhart or Dumbledore found out..

"I'm going to kill Lockhart." Draco muttered under his breath, standing up from the ground and shuffling to the castle, his head bent low while his thin hands instinctively went inside his pockets of his loose-fitting robe. "And I need new robes.."

He opened the doors of the castle and walked into the entrance hall, allowing the doors to slam shut behind him. But not before the rat had hurried inside, unnoticed by the sulking Malfoy.

---------------

Head pounding, sweat trickling down his face, Draco rubbed his tired eyes. He looked over at the alarm clock next to his bed and sighed. It was after supper; way after. Nearly 11, and he still needed a shower, and maybe something to eat from the kitchen later. He pushed himself up shakily, his hair dripping from the cold sweat. His eyes tried to focus on one thing, but he couldn't, so he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying not to get more dizzy. Slowly, he stood up and grabbed some clean clothes and started to the common room. He walked down the stone steps, his head still pounding and sweat still trickling down the side of his face. In the common room, he jumped and nearly cursed Professor Snape.

"What are you _doing_!?" Draco asked, putting his head in his hands to stop from shaking. Snape scared him out of his mind. "I thought you were..you were.."

"Voldemort?" Snape raised an eyebrow, the glow from the fire making his sneer look more menacing. "What are you doing up?"

"I was going to go shower. I fell asleep this afternoon, and missed dinner." Draco frowned, narrowing his eyes at the man, who continued to stare coolly at Draco.

"You should just shower up in your dormitory." Snape said lightly, lacing his fingers together and resting his hands on his lap.

"I'd rather go into the Prefect bathroom." Draco drawled, "Thanks anyway."

Snape shrugged. "Be careful, then. You aren't supposed to be roaming." He hesitated, then added, "Pansy's already in there."

Draco shuddered (A/N:I just did..), and took a step back. "Well, I should go back up to my dorm and shower, since it's more convenient."

"Absolutely not!" Snape hissed, "She's been gone for nearly an hour. You should go bring her back here."

"But, I'm tired and hungry. I think I'll just stay up here and.." Snape conjured up a plate of food, and Draco eyed it, "..eat. Are you trying to get me out of here?"

"No." Snape glared at him. "But Ms. Parkinson has been gone a long while, and since I don't particularly want to see her showering, I figured that you should go, considering your..marital status." Snape's eyes roamed to Draco's ring finger, and Draco covered the gold band quickly.

_Don't argue, Malfoy._ Draco thought with a deep breath, and nodded. He relieved Snape of the plate of food and left the common room, eating a small cherry pie from the center of the dish.

His mind drifted as he made his way down the corridor..

_Lucius smiled at his son, who was sitting on the floor, cowering away, his arms above his head. Blood trickled from an open wound on his face, and it hurt to take a breath, but Draco dared not to speak to his father._

"My son, " Lucius knelt next to Draco, pushing his arms from his face and softly touching the cut and bruises, "My beautiful son." His hand reached into his robe and he pulled out a cloth, wiping the cut carefully.

Draco whimpered and pulled his head away, keeping his eyes locked on the floor. Again, Lucius touched the cloth to the cut.

"My dear son, I never meant for this to happened, " came Lucius's soothing voice. Almost soothing, except for the fact that he had beaten_ Draco only an hour prior. "I was shocked, that's all. I never thought of you thinking you liked another boy. A child, nonetheless!" Draco kept his jaw tight so that he didn't talk back to his father, saying that Harry wasn't a _child_. "We can fix this, my son. Lord Voldemort wishes to see you. Come, child."_

"I'm not a child." Draco whispered hoarsely. "I'm fifteen. That isn't a child, father."

Lucius nodded and helped his son to a standing position. "Of course you are, my boy. You were never a child. You've always been a man, even at my lowest." Lucius bowed his head to his son. "Forgive me for doing this to your body."

Draco wanted to yell, to kick, to scream at his father, but all he could do was nod. Lucius seemed so..sorrowful.

"We must not keep out Lord waiting, scion."

Draco started to say something sarcastic about 'scion' and 'child' being the same, before -

The plate fell out of Draco's grasp, shattering on the floor. He had dropped it near the Prefect bathroom while he was thinking, and hadn't been paying attention at all. Shaking his head, Draco bent down to start moving the remaining food and pieces of glass into a pile, when his mind comprehended what had happened. He had _tripped_ over something. He sat upright, the hair on the back of his neck prickling, feeling as if he were being watched. Slowly, he turned around to face what he had tripped over, and clasped his hand over his mouth, from either trying not to throw up the food he had just eaten, or scream.

"Oh..God.." Draco whispered, pushing himself back away from what he saw, his eyes wide. He slipped, but regained composure.

Lying on her back with her arms twisted in some weird way, blood trailing from a puddle underneath her body, lied Pansy.

------------------

Wow, 2 chapters in one night? Blame Erica (hannibal the cannibal - I OWN AZKABAN! YOU CAN HAVE JOHNNY SINCE YOU HAVEN'T DONATED YET!). Lots of notes, though!

I bet you'll _never_ (*says sarcastically*) guess who killed her in the castle. Really, you won't.

Also: Pansy=Christy. If you know me, you'll know Christy. I killed off Pansy because I want to kill of Christy. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry, Hermione, Ron, Charlie, Draco, Snape, Dumbledore, etc. Although I am Voldemort. Mwahahaha. Right, Erica(Harriet Potter)? JK is brilliant for making these books so that I can make a cheap ass imitation of her stuff. 

**Warning:** Slight "vulgar" language. Many potholes (and filled ones!). This is a SEQUEL. More plot than 'Love of the Dragon' was. More Harry & Draco stuff. Lots of violence. Some depression that'll go away. 

----*----

Harry rolled over in bed, his mind telling him to go back to sleep. Whatever had waken him up, though, was still making sounds. There were slight tearing sounds, and his ears pricked up slightly, but he told himself it was just the fact he was tired.

Quiet laughter, though, told him otherwise.

"What the -"

His eyes shot open again, and quickly adjusted to the dark room. No one was there. He sat up and looked around, throwing back the curtains of the four poster. Still no one.

"Oh, come on Harry, go to sleep." Dean moaned, shifting in his bed before drifting back off to sleep.

Harry took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair, realizing that he was shaking. Something definitely had been in here and woke him up. He wanted to go tell McGonagall, but fear won over him; if he left, who knew what was downstairs? So, he reached over to his night stand and grabbed his wand.

"_Lumos_!" He whispered, and the wand lit up. He allowed his eyes a moment to adjust before he looked down at his (new, he fumed) comforter. Someone had taken a knife to it. Cotton was falling in light clumps onto the floor.

"Ugh, what are you doing?" Ron asked groggily, sitting up and looking over at his friend. It took him a moment to notice the torn blanket. "What happened?"

"Someone's in here. I know it." Harry said, not caring now if he woke the other boys, his scar burning slightly.

"What are you talking about?" Ron stood up and started over to Harry's bed to check to see if Harry had completely lost it yet.

"Turn on the lights."

"What?"

"Just do it." Harry hissed, and Ron raised an eyebrow but turned on a few lamps. Seamus twitched but didn't wake, but Neville and Dean did.

"What's going -"

"That." Harry pointed at something on the floor. He hurried off his bed and darted to whatever it was. He held it up. "What is this?"

"Uhh.." Dean rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"I know what it is." Neville said, surprising the now-awake boys (all but Seamus). He got off his bed and confidently grabbed his wand and knelt next to Harry on the floor, pointing the wand at the box. It had been cut in half, it seemed. "_Personam Gero_!"

Dean got off his bed and stood behind Harry, along with Ron, and they watched what happened. As if a play had started, small figurines came out onto a stage like area (the bottom of the half box). An exact replica of the Gryffindor Common Room was where the apparent scene was taking place.

"Look, " Ron pointed, his voice low, "that looks like you."

Indeed, the small character _did_ have raven hair, tousled beyond no return, along with matching black glasses. The robe was maroon with a Gryffindor patch, but that didn't mean it was him.

"That looks like you, Ron." Neville said, pointing at another Gryffindor. The two figures in the box walked over to the velvet chairs and sat down next to the fire, which made crackling sounds and radiated actual heat. Harry was mesmorized. He'd never seen or heard of anything so real in his life.

The Portrait Hole swung open from the side of the box, and in came a new figure. Harry's scar started to sting a little as a black hooded figure entered the mini common room. The mini Ron and Harry jumped up, and with a swift motion from the black hooded figure, they were blown up.

_Blown up_.

"Oh my God, Harry, you need to get this to Dumbledore -"

"Or Snape!"

"Harry, this needs to be taken to the Ministry." Ron said, cutting off Dean and Neville both. "This is serious. Harry, someone broke into the school and delivered this to you!"

"I.." Harry trailed off, his eyes glued to the box still. The hooded figure laughed maliciously (though from so far up he sounded like a mouse) before leaving the common room again. A moment later, a new figure entered. The blonde hair was the give away. Harry watched as the blonde surveyed the room.

"Hey, doesn't that look like Mal-"

Ron glared at Dean, who grew silent. Harry didn't seem to hear him. The mini Draco let out a small cry (emphasize small) and did the first thing that came to mind. He picked grabbed his wand and mumbled a few words, pointing the wand at himself before collapsing onto the floor, dead.

The scene disappeared, leaving the four bewildered.

"_Fuck_ this." Dean whispered, backing away from the three. "This is bull! Get that thing out of here, Harry."

"I've read about these." Ron said, clearing his throat. "Dioramas. Muggles make crappy ones, usually about books they've read." Ron frowned. "Wizards use them for plans."

"Why would he give me this, revealing his plans?" Harry asked, also frowning.

"To distract you." Neville said pointedly. "He wants you to believe this is how it's going to happen. Wizards who believe strongly in Dark Magic _always_ use this method."

"How do you know?" Dean asked suspiciously, and Neville blushed a little.

"My grandmother always tells me these things." Neville answered shortly. Harry could guess the rest. It had something to do with his parents, but Neville had said no more about it.

"What do we do, then?" Ron asked the obvious, and no one seemed to know what to do.

"You should give it to Snape or Garish, Harry. Let them deal with it. Leave it in their classroom without knowing it was actually you who left it, you know?" Dean suggested, and Harry nodded a little. "Then they can decide for themselves."

"But someone broke into the dormitory." Ron pointed out. "I don't know about you, but I feel really uncomfortable just _sitting_ here in the light."

"I know what I need to do." Harry whispered, touching the side of the box carefully. "I need to tell McGonagall that someone broke in, but not tell her about the diorama. Tomorrow, I have to talk to Malfoy. I mean, he's had to have seen these around his house or something, right? If he doesn't know, then I'll drop it off at Snape's dungeons tomorrow night."

"Okay. I'll go get McGonagall." Dean started, but Ron shook his head.

"No. We need to hide it first."

Seamus grunted in his sleep and rolled over, burying his head in his pillow but not waking. Harry's heart raced. Who the hell was doing this to him?

"Get your Invisibility Cloak." Dean instructed, "and cover it as best as you can, then make sure your trunk is been emptied on your bed, to make it look like you were finding something and she won't suspect anything in it. Put the box in there with the cloak and hide it." Harry nodded and went to his trunk and opened it. He threw out his clothes and various Quidditch books and candy, then slid the diorama in the trunk.

Once he was sure the box was well hidden, Dean left the dormitory, his Prefect badge secured on his chest. Ron made some kind of comment about it, but Dean said nothing. Harry took a deep breath, thinking about Sirius and Chase. He was getting worried about them. They weren't able to send owls; only visit. They hadn't even done that yet. Harry doubted they would, since they were under so much protection.

"Oh dear." McGonagall said in a hushed voice a few minutes later. She rushed to Harry and checked him over to see if he was okay. "Did you get hurt? What happened?"

"I don't know. I woke up and I heard this sound, like tearing. I thought I was still sleeping, so I ignored it, but then I heard laughing. Not just _laughing_, but..it sounded like Wormtail's kind of laugh." Harry bit his lip, thinking. "And I sat upright, and no one was there. My blankets, " Harry pointed to the bed, "are ruined."

McGonagalls lips were pursed in thought. "I'm going to wake Ms. Granger, then leave you all in charge in case. I'm going to go speak to Dumbledore. No leaving the common room for anything."

"Okay." The four boys answered, and McGonagall took one last look at the room before leaving.

"Harry, why don't you just come with me? You'll need to explain to Dumbledore what has happened." McGonagall said, changing her mind. Harry frowned and nodded, and gave a look at Dean that said 'don't touch my stuff', then left with her.

Halfway down the hallway toward Dumbledore's office, the pair was met with a gruesome scene. Red Caps scampered off, away from the body of Pansy. On the other side of the hallway, Draco was sitting, sobbing silently, his head on top of the knees that were pulled to his chest. McGonagall put her hand over her mouth, and Harry stood, gaping for a moment, before walking over to Draco and doing what came to his mind first.

"Malfoy?" He knelt down next to Draco, but the boy didn't stop from crying. He barely heard McGonagall say she was going to get Snape first, and walk off. "Draco?" Harry touched Draco's shaking back.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Draco's head snapped up, and he looked around frantically. Harry flinched, but continued to kneel next to him.

"What happened?" Harry asked softly, and Draco shuddered, staring up at Harry, frightened.

"I was going to the showers and..and I stumbled..and she was there..oh God." Draco moaned, clutching his stomach. "I didn't do it, I swear. I didn't.."

Harry frowned, thinking over the past hour. Wormtail in his dormitory, and there was a dead Slytherin. Not to mention the girlfriend of Draco, who obviously didn't do it because he was in pieces, sobbing and freaking out.

"I know you didn't." Harry told him, putting his hand on Draco's arm carefully. "Let's get you to your House or something, okay?"

"Father's going to punish me. He said if something happened to her.." Draco choked and more tears stung his eyes, and he looked at Harry frantically. "You've _got_ to help me. He can't know."

"Draco..he's going to find out." Harry said quietly, and Draco shook his head.

"No! He won't! When Pansy's parents are told, that will be it. They can't tell the _Daily Prophet_ or my family." Draco moaned, putting his head in his hands. "I'm so dead."

The images from the diorama flooded back to him. Voldemort had plans of killing Harry, even if Ron was there with him. Then Draco killed himself because - why? Did Draco still have feelings for him?

"Malfoy, does Voldemort know about..us?" Harry asked, and Draco nodded slightly, but Harry couldn't continue because Snape, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Garish were rushing over to them.

"Dear God." Garish said, and Snape said something similar as they stared, horrified, at Pansy's body. "What happened here?!"

Dumbledore turned to the two, staring at Draco kindly. "Yes, Draco, what happened?"

Snape, on the other hand, didn't look so kind. "You murdered her, Mr. Malfoy!"

"_Severus_!" McGonagall hissed.

"I sent him to the showers to retrieve Ms. Parkinson, and we all know how much he resents her being here, and -"

"I didn't." Draco said quietly, cutting off Snape. "I came down the hall, and..and she was like this.."

Dumbledore turned to Harry. "What were you doing out here, Harry?"

"Oh, " Harry turned to glance at McGonagall for a moment. "I was waken up by the sound of tearing and laughter. I think Wormtail broke in."

The four professors stared at each other for a moment before Snape and Garish started to magically clean up the blood while Dumbledore ushered the two sixteen year olds out of the corridor and into a new one. McGonagall followed silently.

"You shall talk to no one about this." Dumbledore said once they were out of ear shot from the other two professors. "Speak nothing of it. Professor Snape will tell the Slytherin House in the morning, Minerva -"

"I will, sir." She nodded, swallowing thickly.

"I will inform your families immediately. Harry, I imagine Sirius will want to see you himself, so expect him to arrive in the days to follow. I must go inform the other professors of what has happened so we can conduct a search. Minerva, if you will please bring these two students to the Infirmary to be looked over." Dumbledore said politely before leaving. Harry was going to say he was okay, but thought better of it. Draco seemed to need someone desperately right now.

-------------

First off, 3 chapters in 1 night?! YOU ALL BETTER DESERVE THIS! I just wanted to post it so then I can leave you wanting more and..stuff. I'm not posting more until next SATURDAY probably. Alright? Cool(lmfao, Erica; cool.)

This chapter took forever to write. God! But, I got it out. And YES, FINALLY, THIS STORY WILL GET SOME SLASH! *does a dance*


	7. Chapter 7

"Albus, he's witnessed a horrible thing! I say the memory charm is perfect." McGonagall hissed in a quiet voice outside the hospital wing door. Draco was peacefully asleep on a bed, thanks to a strong sleeping potion. Harry, on the other hand, was fighting off the potion, forcing himself to stay awake to hear the argument.

"He didn't witness it, my dear. There is an important lesson in this situation. He just has to find it himself." Dumbledore replied calmly, and a crashing sound came from the hallway. "Please refrain from throwing the tea platters on the floor. The boys are asleep."

"The only important lesson in this situation is try not to get murdered!" McGonagall said angrily. "I insist that he has the memory charm!"

"For one thing, " Snape's voice was now in on it, and Harry's eyes were growing more and more heavy. "He is in _my_ house. Must I also point out that his father will be here in the morning, along with her parents?"

"But Albus -"

"Minerva, the only person who has the authority to decide is Lucius. You know that." Dumbledore told her with a sigh.

"Besides, Mr. Potter seems to have taken Mr. Malfoy under his wing.." Snape's voice became muffled as Harry's eyes finally closed, the darkness enveloping him welcomingly.

-----*-----

Harry woke up the next morning, completely confused. He had no idea why he was in the Hospital Wing, much less with Sirius and Chase there with him. Across the room, Lucius Malfoy stood with two crying adults, Draco standing next to his father quietly. Harry's eyes drooped again, the potion not completely worn off.

"You awake?" Sirius asked, but it was more of an observation, setting Chase down on the bed. "Good, because I need to have a word with you and Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore."

"Why?" Harry sat up, his head falling forward sleepily.

"McGonagall called me over here at 7 am, Harry, because last night you had been attacked, and the school had been searched." Sirius said, and Harry's eyes snapped open.

_The diorama_. He thought, looking over at Draco again, who had his back turned to Harry.

"What?" Sirius asked, looking over at Draco too. "Is he involved?"

"No." Harry shook his head before forcing himself to smile and tickle Chase.

"Stop!" Chase demanded, refusing to smile. Sirius stood from his chair.

"He's been sick this week." Sirius explained, looking around. "I'm going to go find Madam Pomfrey so I can get some cold medicine from her. I'll be right back."

Harry got out of the bed and picked up Chase, putting him on his hip before grabbing his glasses off the bedside table. He walked out of the room, making sure Snape saw him leave, so that Sirius would know he had gone into the hallway.

"What are you doing?"

Harry looked behind him and saw Ron and Hermione walking up to him, concern etched in their features. Hermione threw her arms around Harry's neck, hugging him tightly, while Chase got smashed in between the two.

"Herm, uhh, Chase can't breathe." Harry said, pulling back from her. Tears rimmed her eyes and she hugged him again. "What's wrong?"

"Ron told me what happened! Oh, God Harry! You could've been killed." She whispered, hugging herself as she stepped back. "Are you okay? You didn't get hurt, though, right? I mean, you were in the hospital wing."

"I didn't get hurt, no. Dumbledore wanted me to stay, ya know..in case." Harry answered, smiling at her. "Here, take Chase. I love him, but I'm sick of holding him." He handed the toddler off to her. While Hermione busied herself with the baby, Harry turned to Ron and said in a low whisper, "She doesn't know about the thing, right?"

"No." Ron shook his head, then nodded in McGonagall's direction, "She doesn't know, right?"

"Course not." Harry rolled his eyes, "No one does."

"What are the Malfoys doing here?" Hermione asked, turning her attention back to the two, wiping her eyes dry. "And the Parkinsons? And where's Pansy?"

Sirius came into the corridor, sighing and giving Harry a stern look before grabbing his wrist. He glanced at Hermione and Ron, "You don't mind watching Chase for a bit, do you? Harry and I have to speak to Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore immediately. It'll only take a minute."

"Sure, we don't mind." Ron answered, nodding. Sirius smiled a little before pulling Harry in the direction of Dumbledore's office.

-----*-----

"No Quidditch. No roaming the halls after hours alone -"

"In fact, no roaming the halls after hours period."

"Right. And when you are in the halls during the day, you mustn't be alone. If you aren't with a group of people, you're with an adult."

"No going onto the grounds at all unless Hagrid is nearby and he sees you, or knows you're coming."

"And under _no_ circumstances do you speak to _anyone_ about what's going on." Dumbledore said strictly, his eyes narrowed on Harry. "This is your life we're talking about."

"No quidditch?" Harry asked, his eyes wide, "But I have to play!"

"We're not sure you should, Harry." Sirius said calmly, as McGonagall, Dumbledore and Garish nodded in agreement.

"That isn't fair! I can't do _anything_!" Harry stood up from his chair, and it crashed to the ground. "I can't believe you guys! I hate you."

"No, no, Mr. Potter. This is for your own good." Professor McGonagall said, and Harry stared at her, dumfounded.

"You have no idea what's good for me!" Harry shook his head, walking backwards toward the door. "You can't take away things that make me happy! That's..that's not fair!"

"Life's not fair, Harry!" Sirius said, his voice raising slightly, "I've lost _three_ of my best friends! I'm raising Remus's son! Do you think that's fair to me? No! But I deal with it, because that's life!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE MY LIFE!" Harry screamed, "YOU AREN'T EXPECTED TO SAVE _EVERYONE_ IN THIS WORLD! YOU'VE ALREADY MADE MY LIFE MISERABLE BY DOING THAT, BUT THEN YOU TAKE AWAY THINGS THAT MAKE ME HAPPY?! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS!" He slammed the door shut and ran down the hallway as quickly as he could. He could hear the classroom door open, but he ignored it and continued to run. He ran past Lucius Malfoy, who was on his way toward Dumbledore's office. He ran past Draco, Hermione, Chase and Ron, ignoring their confused yells. Past Snape, who was on his way to the dungeons. He kept running up to the Gryffindor House, furious.

Upstairs, hidden under his cloak, lied the diorama, playing out a new scene, which no one saw.

The figure of Harry Potter was in Hogsmeade, right on the corner near the Shrieking Shack. A hooded figure approached Harry with his wand drawn. Before Harry's figure could figure out something was wrong, the dark figure's wand emitted a green light, and Harry hit the ground, obviously dead. Then, the figure's wand let out a yellow wisp of smoke and light, and Harry's body exploded.

-----*-----

Harry held the Marauder's Map out in front of him, trying to decide the best way out. Maybe a different route to Hogsmeade wouldn't be so bad this time. He watched as little dots hurried across the map. Mostly everyone was in the Great Hall, eating lunch. Two dots, both labeled 'Black', were in a flat near Dumbledore's office. One, Harry figured was Sirius, was pacing. The other was still, so Harry guessed Chase was sleeping. 'Weasley' was marked next to 'Granger' in the entrance hall. Hermione was pacing, also, and Ron would walk a few feet and stop for a minute, then move again. 'Malfoy' was labeled near the moving staircase, and by the looks of it, it was Draco. No other Malfoy was on the map.

"I need my cloak.." Harry mumbled to himself, reaching into his trunk, his eyes still on the map. He grabbed his cloak, forgetting about the diorama. "The best way out would be through there.."

He slid the Invisibility Cloak over his body and checked in the mirror, making sure he was completely covered before going down the stairs. No one was in the common room, so Harry left immediately, his map still in front of him. He walked down the hallway, toward the moving staircase, where Draco was sitting on the top step nearest Harry. Draco's body tensed, and he looked around. He obviously heard Harry.

"Who's there?" Draco asked, his voice cracking. Harry felt bad for him, seeing that he was obviously upset. He knew it wasn't completely over Pansy, too. "Oh, God, I'm going to die." Draco mumbled under his breath, looking around frantically.

Harry dropped the cloak, frowning. "You aren't going to die, Draco.."

"Oh, " Draco's body relaxed as he sighed, "It's you."

"Oh, it's me?" Harry asked sarcastically, walking over and standing above Draco.

"Yes." Draco smiled a little, sighing. "Well, since you're here, I wanted to tell you what father said, you know, about Pansy.."

"Oh?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "What'd he say?"

"He said that right now I can do whatever I want, " Draco hesitated, "with girls, " He added with a roll of his eyes, "but that once I'm over Pansy and he's spoken to other people, he's going to have someone for me."

"That sucks." Harry frowned, and Draco nodded. "Do they know who did it?"

"Not really, " Draco shrugged with a sigh, "they're saying maybe she did it to herself. No students had been out of their Houses last night, other than you and I. Snape's pretty sure I did it, though. I don't know why, I only hated the bitch."

"Dumbledore knows you didn't do it, though, so that's all that matters." Harry said.

"I know. So, what was with that scene a little while ago, with running through the halls?" Draco looked up, an eyebrow raised. Harry's eyes clouded over and he threw the cloak back over his head.

"It was nothing." Harry said before going down the steps, leaving Draco behind, looking around for Harry.

"Hey - I'm sorry! Come back!" Draco called, but Harry ignored it, following the directions on the map to the passage out of Hogwarts and into Hogsmeade. From there, Harry would find a way back to Diagon Alley. Right now, all he wanted to do was _get away_. And that's exactly what he was going to do.

----------------

Sorry so short, and not on time! My power went out yesterday, and I couldn't write, and..a lot has been going on..my friend's brother was diagnosed with a tumor the size of an egg in the center of his brain..and I've been really worried. So, sorry if this stuff gets weird.

Notes please.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry shivered and pulled the Invisibility Cloak tighter. In the future, he was going to go have a hood placed on the cloak so he didn't have to crouch under it all the time. What's the point of having an Invisibility Cloak if you have to be uncomfortable using it?

The streets of Hogsmeade, right now, were bright lit with candles from the street lights. Few people scurried from the bar, while other people were leaving their stores, locking up. Harry sighed. He knew he couldn't hide forever, especially in Hogsmeade, but for the time it would do. He considered somehow getting back to Diagon Alley, but that would be too risky.

He finally decided that the best place to reside for a while would be the cave Sirius had lived in during his fourth year. That would be the first place Sirius would go, but that was beside the point. He quickened his pace toward the mountainside, unaware of the figures in the shadows.

-----*-----

"PROFESSOR SNAPE!" Draco yelled, running down the hall and skidding to a halt near Dumbledore's office. Sirius was standing with his son, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore and Snape.

"What?" Snape asked, raising an eyebrow unenthusiastically.

"I think Harry's run away."

Sirius stiffened, but before anyone could say or do anything, Dumbledore asked calmly, "Why do you think that?"

"Because I saw him a little over an hour ago, sir, and he had his Invisibility Cloak, wand, and some kind of map with him. He showed himself to me for a little bit before disappearing again, and I haven't seen him at all since." Draco said quickly, and Sirius looked around frantically.

"Mr. Malfoy, " Snape said, his voice low, "Do not go around making assumptions like this. I'm sure he was just walking around, like he always does."

"It _was_ broad daylight, sir!" Draco told him, then added quietly, "I tried to stop him."

"Daddy?" Chase asked, and Sirius tried to get him quiet, "I play."

"No. You can't play right now." Sirius said distractedly, "Dumbledore, we need to search for him before it's too dark."

"I'm sure he'll turn up, Sirius." Dumbledore smiled assuringly, "If Chase wants to play, there's a child safe room connected to the Infirmary. That way you could leave him to look for Harry."

"Well.." Sirius looked doubtfully at Chase.

"And what I mean by child safe is that if he falls, he can't get hurt. If he puts something in his mouth, it'll disappear so he doesn't swallow it. Poppy could watch him, along with Sir Nicholas."

Sirius still looked doubtful, and Snape sighed loudly, "Sirius, if you don't wish to look for your son, -"

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Sirius yelled, causing everyone to jump. Hermione glanced at Ron, who shrugged back. "OF COURSE I WANT TO LOOK FOR HIM!"

"Okay." Snape said quietly, bowing his head and stepping back.

"Very well, " Dumbledore gave a sidelong glare at Snape before looking at Sirius, "Bring the child to Poppy and tell her to keep an eye out for Harry. Professor Snape, you take the dungeons. Hermione, Ron, Draco, you take this floor. Sirius, you can take the Astronomy Tower and the surrounding towers. I'll inform all of the students and professors. Meet back in Professor Garish's classroom in an hour."

  


An hour went by, and everyone was back in Garish's classroom. All of the professors, one Prefect from each House, Sirius and Hagrid. Sirius, out of all of them, was the most distraught.

"The last thing I told him was that he had to just deal with his life because no one's life is fair. I shouldn't have said that, because he really shouldn't have to deal with that." Sirius whispered, staring at the chipped wooden desk.

"Don't do this, Sirius." Professor McGonagall said softly, "He's alright. I bet you he's under his cloak somewhere in the castle, laughing at us."

"But he had our map." Sirius sighed, shivering slightly, "He wouldn't have the map if he wasn't going anywhere.."

"What map?" Hagrid asked, tears in his eyes.

Sirius shook his head, "Nothing." He looked up at Dumbledore, "Have you talked to the Ministry?"

"Not yet." Dumbledore sighed, "No one saw anything, other than Draco?"

Rounds of 'no' and 'nothing' came from around the table. McGonagall shook her head, "There wasn't a note or anything on his bed, which leads me to suspect he's still in the castle."

"Harry doesn't do stuff like that. He thinks people who leave suicidal notes or runaway notes want to be caught. If he ran away, " Sirius took a deep breath, "He wouldn't have left any indication he was doing so."

"Oh my God." Ron jumped up immediately, remembering something. "Oh my _God_!"

"What?" Everyone asked, jumping up also.

"Dumbledore, last night, Harry got a diorama from the person who broke into our dorm!" Ron said quickly, frantically. "Oh man. I bet he went out looking for..for You-Know-Who!"

"A diorama?" Sirius asked faintly, wavering on his feet. He sat down and put his head in his hands, "He's going to die. It's all my fault." 

"Sirius?" Professor McGonagall said softly, standing him up and leaving the room with him, while Dumbledore and everyone else turned to Ron, furious.

"You didn't tell us!?" Hermione asked shrilly.

"He's probably being stalked!" Professor Flitwick said, his voice at a weird pitch.

"He didn't want to worry anyone." Ron said, bowing his head, "He was going to asked Malfoy today about them, because it..it looked like..well, we didn't really know."

"_Mr. Weasley_!" Snape hissed, but Dumbledore held up his hands to stop anyone from speaking.

"Ron, bring me the diorama. If it is, indeed, full of Dark Magic, then we shall immediately send it to the Ministry. Professor Garish, you'll have to work alongside Professor Snape to determine the approximate amount of Dark Arts and realness of the apparent plan." Snape and Garish nodded as Ron left the room, "Hermione, I'd appreciate it if you said nothing to anyone in the Gryffindor House about the whereabouts of Harry, if he is, in fact, a runaway." Hermione nodded slightly, looking momentarily at the door where she could faintly hear Sirius sobbing, "And Hagrid, I want you to go to Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley (sp?) tomorrow evening to speak to every store owner in sight."

"What will you do, sir?" Snape asked, folding his arms across his chest casually, blocking out Sirius's cries himself. It was bad enough Harry Potter ran away, but to see his father (or Godfather, whichever) so upset was quite unnerving to them all, _especially_ to Snape.

"I will have the honor, " Dumbledore said sarcastically, "Of going to the Ministry in the morning with the diorama. Not a word, any of you, to any student or person outside of this school about Harry's disappearance. Make up an excuse as to why he is absent, but never tell the students. Hell would break loose, and things are bad enough as it is."

"Yes, sir." Everyone replied before Ron ran back in, breathless, carrying the box in front of him at arms length. He set it in front of Dumbledore as a new scene played.

Fully cloaked Death Eaters stood in a circle. In the center was, unmistakably, Voldemort, hovering above Harry. Everyone raised their wands, pointing them at Harry, and flashes of different colors flew from every wand at Harry. His body started convulsing as the colors intertwined and raised his body above the circle. Voldemort cackled (A/N: I love that word) before the Death Eater's curses slowly started pulling Harry's legs and arms.

Harry screamed in pain, and Dumbledore threw a towel over the diorama, stifling the screams and rips that were barely heard. Professor Sprout had her hand over her mouth, while Trelawny had a grave look on her face. Snape looked panic stricken, and everyone else who had seen it stood, not knowing how to react. Hermione burst into tears, and was quickly comforted and taken from the room by Ron, where they stood with Sirius and McGonagall.

"Professors, " Dumbledore said numbly, addressing Snape and Garish, "We must have this checked out immediately."

-----*-----

"Oh, for God's Sake!" Harry stomped his foot on the ground, looking around the dark field. He held his wand in front of him, well covered, of course, where light shone for him. His back was aching from bending over for so long, and he was afraid his wand would start to burn out. He found himself, now, looking around, trying to find the stupid cave.

He continued to walk for another five minutes before giving up and sitting on the grass next to giant trees and full bushes. He had enough room to hide in this spot until morning, he figured. He lied down next to the bushes, so that he was practically hidden, before putting a silencing charm around him and making sure his cloak covered his body. After extinguishing the light from his wand, he (comfortably) fell asleep.

The only guilt he had was leaving Draco behind.

-------------------------

Hey, it's 1:26 AM. Do you know where your ducks are? I do! *pets them*. So anyways, I've spent the past couple hours working on this. Couldn't you cut me a little slack and leave me a note? Pretty please with Sean Biggerstaff on top?

Oooh! Lmfao! There's a street called 'OliveWood' here! I saw it, and I was like..OLIVER WOOD! Too bad it was olive instead of Oliver, or else that would've been my future home site.

With love, 

Pathetic Invader (aka Elizabeth).

Next Chapter Due Out: MONDAY


	9. Chapter 9

Harry woke with a start, looking around his surroundings quickly, his body tensed. His Invisibility Cloak was around him, hiding him from view still. As everything sunk in, Harry gasped.

"What am I doing?" He mumbled to himself, standing up and making sure no one was there before pulling off his cloak and stretching, popping every possible joint in his body.

The night before, he had definitely wandered off somewhere unfamiliar. He made sure his wand was within reach and pulled the cloak back on, walking quickly in the direction he had come from the night before.

He felt incredibly idiotic, for better lack of words. He no longer felt the anger he had the night before when he ran off. Instead, he felt scared. He honestly had no idea where he was and what was going to happen.

Thoughts crept into his mind as he walked in the direction he hoped to lead to Hogsmeade. What if he died out here, and left Sirius alone with Chase? If he died, would Ron and Hermione be mad at him? What about Draco? The thing that hurt him about the Draco situation was, well, he never got to tell him his true feelings.

Now it might be too late.

-----*-----

_A few hours later_

Snape threw the door open to Garish's classroom angrily, causing everyone in the room to jump and look up. Sirius looked up, then became disappointed, turning his attention back to Chase. Ron and Hermione remained sitting quietly, neither talking, mainly because Hermione was mad still about the diorama situation.

"Tomorrow they'll have an article out about his disappearance." Snape said matter-of-factly, dropping into the nearest vacant seat, "and they want to have a comment."

"Here's a comment, " Sirius screwed up his face as his voice dripped in sarcasm, "touch Harry and I'll be a true murderer."

Snape scowled, but dismissed the comment, deciding nerves were getting the better of him, "That won't work just yet, Black. Now, Dumbledore suggests something sentimental."

"Oh, damn, I was hoping we could say something along the lines of 'We miss him, sure, but what the hell, we've got enough students at the school'. Thanks, Professor, " Garish narrowed his eyes on Snape, "for pointing out the obvious."

"I'm just playing messenger here, got it?" Snape sneered, standing up and starting to pace about nervously, "I say leaving a kind of threat -"

"Snape, just shut the hell up." Sirius snapped irritably, "we don't need a statement, alright? What would we say? Please bring our baby back to us?" He laughed bitterly, his eyes staring hard at the sleeping toddler on his lap, "there shouldn't even be an article. That will freak out everyone."

"If people don't know that he's missing, Black, how are we to find him?" Snape asked, stopping momentarily before pacing again, "besides, you're right. No statement. We'll just have everyone assume they know how we feel."

"How about this, " Sirius stood up, putting Chase on his hip while the toddler rested his head on his father's shoulder, "you leave a statement telling everyone how _you_ feel. I bet the most you feel right now is anger because you think you'll get killed if something becomes of this."

Hermione watched the bickering long enough. She stood up, glaring at each of them, "Now isn't a time to be arguing! Harry is out there, lost and probably afraid, and you two are acting like children!"

Snape opened his mouth to take points from Gryffindor when Dumbledore burst into the room, breathless.

"They..they found him."

-----*-----

"That was the stupidest thing you've ever done!" Sirius screamed, pacing the length of the dormitory continuously, "I've never been more scared or pissed off ever in my life!"

"I know, Sirius, and I'm sorry." Harry said quietly, sighing. He had managed to find his way into Hogsmeade (he had been detoured because Death Eaters were lurking around in certain areas), and barely had a scratch on him.

"You're grounded, " Sirius faced Harry, anger etched in his features, "for the entire summer vacation."

"_What_!?" Harry gasped, sitting upright in his bed, glaring at Sirius, "What am I supposed to do?!"

"I'm sure you can get plenty of homework done." Sirius narrowed his eyes, "besides, you can get a head start on Apparation."

"I don't believe you! I told you I was sorry! You know, I didn't have to come back!" Harry hissed, "but I did because I was worried about you and everyone else! If anything, you should be thanking me, after you took away the little freedom at school that I had!"

Sirius clenched his fists at his side, his jaw set, "I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

With that, he left the dormitory, slamming the door shut behind him. Harry stared at the door, stunned. He and Sirius had never actually fought over anything. Guilt flooded him, and he threw himself onto his back as he stared up at the ceiling. He knew he could've been caught by the Death Eaters, but the fact that they were incredibly stupid helped him out. Still, he could've been killed.

"Hey, " Ron knocked on the door before entering and shutting it quietly behind him, "They all know about the diorama."

"Great." Harry sighed.

"Yeah." Ron sat on the edge of Harry's bed, "are you okay? No broken bones or anything?"

"Not this time." Harry sighed, "but I wish I was unconcious right now. Sirius is making me feel so guilty and pissed off. He grounded me for the whole summer."

Ron frowned with a small sigh, and they remained silent.

"I'm sorry for running off. I was just, ugh, so upset!" Harry hit the bed to emphasize, "when I woke up this morning, I honestly felt really stupid for doing it."

"As long as you're okay, no one is mad." Ron said simply, "Malfoy was upset, though. You should talk to him."

"Okay, I will." Harry closed his eyes, "but I think I want to sleep for a while."

"Mmk, " Ron stood up, "If I see Malfoy, I'll tell him to meet you at the Astronomy Tower tonight."

"All right, thanks." Harry yawned and rolled onto his side, forcing the guilty thoughts he had out of his mind.

-----*-----

Harry walked into the dark Astronomy Tower that night, but before his eyes could adjust, something hit him in the jaw.

"You _IDIOT_!" Draco hissed before pulling Harry into a hug. Harry stood, surprised, "I can't believe you ran off like that, you god damn moron! When I saw that diorama that my father had made, I thought of the worst."

Harry blinked before saying, "Your father?"

"He spent all summer making it, asking my opinions for the best deaths." Draco sighed, "Of course I couldn't say anything, but..dammit, Potter, I can't believe you're so stupid as to run away even with danger _everywhere_!"

Draco pulled Harry into another tight hug. Harry hugged back, feeling even more guilty for leaving. His jaw ached from when Draco punched him, and he just knew there would be a bruise there soon.

"Please don't leave like that again." Draco whispered, his lips grazing Harry's neck while Draco's head rested on Harry's shoulder. Harry closed his eyes, loving the feeling, "I couldn't sleep, thinking they got you, and..I couldn't see your Godfather going through it too. He was so mad at himself, Potter. I hate it when you do stupid things like this."

Harry chuckled nervously, not knowing how to respond.

"Promise you won't do that again?"

"No." Harry said simply, "I can't promise that. But I promise I'll be careful."

"That's all I ask." Draco replied with a sigh, his lips tentively touching Harry's neck before he pulled back, "thanks for coming back here."

"I would've eventually." Harry told him, biting his lip nervously.

Draco checked his watch and frowned, "I have to get back to my House. Let's meet back here tomorrow night so I can tell you everything."

Harry nodded and said bye before they went their seperate ways, both of them anxious to get back together to talk.

-----------------

Okay, this marks my writers block. *sobs* No chapter 10 until I can get past my block. Help me you guys!

**Next chapter ??**


	10. Chapter 10

The next night, Harry found himself in the Astronomy Tower, waiting for Draco. Thoughts ran through his head as he wondered what would happen when Draco got there. Would they act like enemies, or friends, or..lovers? Harry had no idea, and his stomach jumped everytime he thought about it. Within minutes after Harry got there, Draco came up the steps, shaking his head.

"Sorry, Filch caught me." Draco said immediately, leaning against the wall and tilting his head to the side, "did I give you that bruise?"

Harry lifted his hand and touched his cheek, wincing, "yeah, you did. I owe you one."

Draco smirked and folded his arms before the smirk faded and was replaced with a serious look.

"Harry, I'm going to tell you right now. My father seriously thinks that I'm over you and that I hate you. That's why he sent you the diorama. Don't ask me _how_ he got it in here - that's beyond me. All I know is he's trying to scare you out of the castle so that you're an incredibly easy target for You-Know-Who."

"I know." Harry nodded, relaxing a little.

"I don't hate you, though. I don't think I ever have or ever will." Draco rolled up his sleeves, his fingers shaking slightly, and held up his arms, "I've been cutting again. You're the only person I'm admitting this to, and I don't want you going around telling people. Ever since Pansy died, I stopped, because I saw the light at the end of the tunnel. I thought about you and me, not you by yourself while I had Pansy." Draco bit his lip nervously, "I..I just wanted you to know that stuff. I didn't like Pansy at all - I just had to please father. The whole time I was with her, I thought about you. Never her or anyone else. You."

Harry's pulse raced and he blinked, nodding, letting a small smile creep up his face.

"And I know you've been kind of depressed, and that's mostly my fault. I'm sorry for that." Draco sighed but gave a smile, "but we could make this work, couldn't we? Sneak around until the end of next year?"

"I don't know." Harry said quietly, "that's kind of a hard secret to keep for a year and a half."

"Yeah, I know, but it would work!" Draco snapped his fingers, "and I can keep up the grieving thing for a few months before I'm given someone else."

Harry stared at Draco, dumfounded, "given someone else?"

"Well, yeah, father is talking with other Slytherin parents, trying to find me someone else." Draco answered, "why wouldn't he try to make my life miserable? His father did it to him, too."

Harry was tempted to say 'and look how your father turned out', but didn't. Instead, he said, "who killed Pansy, Draco?"

Draco shifted nervously on his feet for a moment, "I'm not sure, really. Father doesn't know - he's really pissed off about it. Whoever killed her, though, must've had some serious grudge on her."

"Yeah.." Harry trailed off and swallowed, "look, Draco, I don't think it'd work trying to keep it a secret. Because, I mean..it's already hard enough and we aren't even together."

"I know, " Draco paused, "but couldn't we at least _try_?"

Harry studied him. He wanted to so badly, but something in the back of his head told him that he shouldn't be trusted. Harry ignored it, and smiled at Draco, nodding slightly.

"Really?" Draco asked, stunned, then grinned back, "you mean it?"

"I'd probably regret it if I didn't at least try." Harry replied, and Draco hugged him.

For the first time in weeks, the two felt at peace.

-----*-----

"Look what I found!" Sirius roared, holding up a rat by it's tail. Everyone in the classroom looked up. Snape, who was helping Harry with a potion he had a horrible time learning, stood upright, narrowing his eyes. Hermione and Ron were doing their homework while Professor Garish and Dumbledore were speaking in the corner of the room.

"A rat? Good job." Snape snapped, and Sirius shook his head, holding the rat higher.

"It's not just a rat, Severus, it's Peter." Sirius shook the rat slightly, "and I found him trying to break into the Gryffindor common room."

"What are you talking about?" Snape asked, narrowing his eyes more, "all it is is a stupid rat! Throw it outside!"

"No, " Harry walked over to Sirius and studied the rat, "it is Peter. He's missing the finger."

Dumbledore walked over and took the rat from Sirius's grasp. Sirius was about to argue when Dumbledore said, "oh, don't worry Sirius. We're going to get him out of his form, and _then_ you can do _whatever_ you please."

"Good, " Sirius rubbed his hands together, "I've been waiting fifteen years to do this."

Harry watched as the professors huddled in a circle with their wands out. Within moments, the rat changed into it's form. Wormtail was cowering from them, shaking.

"Well well well, " Snape smirked, "if it isn't Pitiful Pettigrew."

Everyone now had their wands drawn, pointed right at Wormtail.

"Tell us, Peter, what you've been doing these past few years." Dumbledore said, his usual twinkle gone from his eyes.

"L-looking f-for work, s-sir!" Wormtail exclaimed, reaching for Snape's robe to kiss the hem. Snape pulled back, kicking Wormtail's hand away.

"I think not." Dumbledore said, and nodded slightly to Snape, who walked over to his cabinet and dug through different bottles of potion, "I'll ask you once more. What have you been doing these past years?"

"I've been in hiding, sir!" Wormtail cried, but Dumbledore shook his head.

"Sorry, Peter, you're wrong." Dumbledore reached out his hand, grabbing a bottle from Snape. Garish forced Wormtail's mouth open, and it took a while to get some drops in Wormtails mouth. Immediately, Harry recognised the state he was in. He had been given veritaserum, "Now, Peter, can you hear me?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very good. Are you fighting for the Dark side or the Light?"

Wormtail hesitated, "I'd much rather fight for the Light, but I'm bound to the Dark."

Sirius growled in his throat but said nothing.

"How long have you been in Hogwarts in your animagi form?"

"Since school started, sir." Wormtail replied, his eyes fixed on something behind Dumbledore's shoulder.

"Why were you here?" Dumbledore asked with a small sneer.

"To kill Harry Potter, and whoever got in the way." Came Wormtail's responce.

"Did you give him the diorama?" Sirius asked, ready to wring Wormtail's neck.

"Yes."

"Peter, did you kill Pansy Parkinson?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Dumbledore's question was what was on everyone's mind.

"She threatened to reveal my identity, and she refused to let me kill Harry Potter."

His answer shocked everyone, but Harry recovered quickly, "why did she want to protect me?"

"Because she knew that Draco Malfoy loves you."

Harry turned around and stormed out of the room before anyone could see the look on his face. No one said anything for a moment, then Sirius followed after Harry. Dumbledore tied up Wormtail while Ron and Hermione stared at each other.

"Well, this is going to be awkward." Ron mumbled to her before Snape ordered them out of his classroom.

--------------------

It's short, I know. I think there are only going to be 2 more chapters left of this. The next one will be much longer, I promise. The last one will prolly be short. Sorry.


	11. Chapter 11

"What are you doing?" Ron asked as Harry walked into their dormitory, "it's three in the morning! Where have you been? And where's your cloak?"

"No questions. Sleep." Harry mumbled, falling onto his bed, still in his school clothes. He closed his eyes, and within what seemed like seconds, Ron was shaking him.

"Time for class."

Harry moaned, waving Ron away, "go away. I'm not going to classes."

"Why? Are you sick?" Ron asked, pulling Harry's blanket off of his friend, "get _up_!"

"_No_." Harry said, pulling the blanket back, closing his eyes and letting out a sigh, immediately falling into a light sleep.

"If you don't, I'll tell Dumbledore you've been sneaking around at night." Ron threatened, but Harry didn't seem to hear him. Ron let out a frustrated sigh, and stood up, "_fine_! Let's see if your supposed best friend cares!" And he stomped out of the room, determined to tell Sirius or Dumbledore what Harry had been doing.

"Hey, Ron, come here." Sirius said when Ron got into the common room. Chase was squatting next to a toy car, making sounds and waving Sirius's wand at it, sparks flying, "could you do me a favor?"

Ron stayed far enough away from the sparks, but close enough so Sirius didn't yell, "yeah, sure, anything."

"I have to go to Hogsmeade this afternoon after your classes are over. Do you think you and Harry could watch Chase for me, just until he falls asleep? Then you can put him on the floor in here and he'll be alright." Sirius asked, "you don't have to, I completely understand if you don't want to. You've got homework and everything. I can take him with me."

Ron weighed his options, and grinned at Sirius, "as long as you buy me a surprise."

The marauder's face lit up in a rare smile, making his eyes look darker than they used to be, "definitely, Ron. You're a lifesaver, really. I'll be here when you two get back, and I'll be gone for a few hours. No more than 3, because Chase will probably wake up and freak out if I'm not here."

"I understand." Ron bit his lip, deciding now wasn't the time to bring up Harry's sneaking around, "I think Harry's coming down with something, though. He won't be going to classes today."

Sirius's smile faded and he stood up from the velvet chair, starting to the dormitory, "is he throwing up or something?"

"No." Ron replied, "he's sleeping."

Sirius stared up the stairs, gnawing at his bottom lip, trying to decide what to do. He sighed and turned to Ron.

"Do you think I'm a bad parent?"

Surprised, Ron took a step back, "Sirius, what are you talking about?"

"Am I a bad parent? I mean, I..I don't know." Sirius's shoulders dropped and he lowered his head, taking a shuddering breath, "it just seems like I'm not here for Harry anymore. I barely get to see him, what with Chase, and everything else that's been going on. I should be with him because You-Know-Who is probably scaring him so much."

"You-Know-Who, scare _Harry_?" Ron chuckled, "Sirius, Harry isn't frightened of him. As for the parent thing, you aren't bad at it. You've taken responsibility of two kids. Chase is two and needs attention. Harry has way too much attention. It's fine."

"What about that Malfoy kid, Draco?" Sirius asked, "is he helping Harry at all?"

Ron smiled a little, thinking it over before saying, "You know what, Sirius? I think Malfoy _is_ helping Harry."

-----*-----

Harry opened one eye and raised his head sleepily, looking at the clock beside his bed. It read 1:56 PM. He let out a moan, closing his eye and pulling the comforter over his head. The lights in the room flickered, rain and hail hitting the window at a constant pace. Down in the common room, he could hear people entering/leaving, slamming the portrait hole, talking loudly. Classes must've gotten out early because of the rain.

"Harry, get up, quidditch." Ron said, entering the room, "McGonagall and Hootch are down there so we can all mess around. Are you coming or not?"

"No." Harry replied, pulling the blanket down so he could see with one eye, "why would you want to play in hail?"

"Because, uhh, it's fun?" Ron asked, "you doing okay?"

"Yeah, " Harry stretched, popping his shoulders and back, "just haven't been sleeping very well lately."

"Why? Because you've been sneaking around campus lately until three in the morning?" Ron asked sarcastically, but smiled, "who do you see every night?"

Harry blushed slightly, "no one, Ron. Let's go out and play some Quidditch. You can have a go on my broom if you'd like."

"Really?" Ron grin broadened, the question of why Harry was gone so much forgotten.

-----*-----

Hermione Granger bit her lip in frustration, turning pages so quickly in the book she was reading, one page tore. She sighed loudly, repairing the damaged book, continuing to flip through the pages. No one was in the library except her, and she was fine with it. Everyone was out, playing Quidditch, or in the Great Hall, drinking hot chocolate, or in their Houses.

"Ms. Granger, are you looking for something in particular?" Madam Pince asked, approaching Hermione, who was sitting on her knees in the chair, her body hunched over the table and book. Hermione looked up sharply.

"Why would you think that?" Hermione asked sharply, too quickly. Madam Pince pursed her lips.

"You are tearing my books." The librarian repeated calmly, "and you're looking through a book with general topics. Do you want me to help you find a book with more explanations? Less general?"

"No." Hermione answered, narrowing her eyes before turning back to the large book in front of her, "I don't need any help. Thank you."

Madam Pince studied Hermione a moment before nodding and turning, walking back to her desk. Hermione let out another frustrated sigh, slamming the book shut.

_Hundreds of books, and none that I need!_ She thought angrily, shoving the book far down the table, resting her head ontop of her arms.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" A voice asked from behind her, "or do I have to walk past you again?"

Hermione closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and forcing tears to stop from stinging. She raised her head, "go away, Malfoy. I don't want to hear your snide comments today."

Draco smirked at Hermione, "why, Mudblood? What are you going to do about it? Throw a book at me?"

"Shut _up_, Malfoy!" Hermione hissed, standing up and putting on her book bag.

"Why?" Draco asked, grinning, stopping her from moving. He put one arm around her waist, "why don't you make me shut up?"

Hermione cringed and pulled away, "leave me alone."

She left the library, her teeth sinking into the insides of her mouth, forcing herself not to cry as Draco laughed hysterically behind her. Madam Pince scolded the Slytherin, but he didn't stop. He called names after her, which only made her hurry quicker to the Gryffindor House.

"Hey, Hermione!" Harry called down the hall, "come out and play Quidditch with us!"

Hermione ignored him, running up the moving staircase, nearly tripping, but continuing up. She nearly ran down the hall, said the password and hurried into the common room. No one was in there, and she sighed, relieved, before running up the steps and throwing her book bag on her bed, returning back downstairs. Pushing the thoughts of Draco out of her mind, she focused on the conversation she hoped lay before her. Taking a deep breath, she opened the portrait hole again, and started toward McGonagall's office.

-----*-----

Draco sat in the Quidditch Pitch bleachers, his elbows on his knees, his fingers laced together with his chin ontop of his hands. His attention was fully on Harry, never once losing contact. He didn't think Harry even knew Draco was there, but that was fine. If Harry knew, then he'd act weird, and people would suspect things.

Good things must come to an end, though.

"Mr. Malfoy, we'd like to talk to you inside, " Snape came up behind Draco, startling him. Behind Snape was Professor McGonagall, "now."

Confused, Draco stood up, suddenly aware that he was drenched. His hair clung to his face, along with his clothes, but he payed no attention. Thoughts crept into his mind. Did they find out about Harry and himself? Did they find out Draco's father sent Harry the diorama. More and more thoughts started to invade his mind. Did someone tell Snape or McGonagall that Draco had killed Pansy? His body started to shake slightly, but not because of the cold rain.

The trip to McGonagall's office went by quickly, Draco going through every possible thing he had done lately that he'd get chastised for. But nothing made sense. No one knew about Harry and himself, because neither would do that. Lucius wouldn't reveal to anyone that he had sent the diorama, and again, Harry wouldn't snitch on Draco or his family. The idea of Pansy was just ridiculous. Hermione might've told on Draco for the library incident. Draco smirked to himself. The only reason he had done that was because he didn't want anyone suspecting he was going soft.

"Sit down, please." McGonagall said lightly, pointing to a single desk in the center of her office. Draco nervously sat down as Snape stood to the right of his student, and McGonagall sat in her desk, directly in front of Draco, "do you have any idea why you're here?"

"No." Draco replied calmly, taking a deep breath.

"Are you sure, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked cautiously.

"I'm positive." Draco swallowed thickly. Something was definitely up.

"It's come to our attention, " McGonagall started, glancing at Snape momentarily, "that you and Mr. Potter have been acting differently in the past week."

_Oh no, they found out._ Draco thought frantically, but said nothing.

"And though we don't like to get into other student's personal lives, or assume what's going on, we'd like to express our concerns." McGonagall explained, and Draco's heart pounded in his ears.

"In other words, Mr. Malfoy, what the hell is going on between you and Mr. Potter?" Snape asked, raising an eyebrow. Draco closed his eyes and said with clenched teeth,

"Nothing."

"We don't discourage relationships of any kind, Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall said assuringly.

"It's none of your business." Draco snapped, "why would I want to be friends with Potter anyway?"

McGonagall sighed and looked at Snape, leaning forward, "Ms. Granger approached me earlier. She said that you've been acting differently, as well as Mr. Potter. It's concerning, because we, as in Professor Snape and myself, we think you might.."

Draco raised his eyebrow then scowled.

"Are you with You-Know-Who, trying to kill Mr. Potter?" Snape asked bluntly, and Draco's eyes widened in shock.

"_What_?!"

McGonagall smiled, and Snape sighed, relieved.

"That's all we needed you for, thank you. You may go back out to the Pitch, if you wish." McGonagall said firmly, but with a smile.

"Huh? What?" Draco asked, stunned, "what are you two talking about? What do you mean, do I want to kill him?"

"We wanted to be sure you were fighting for the Light." Snape replied with a wave of his hand, "your response was one of a fighter for the Cause."

Draco stood up furiously, "how _dare_ you do that to me!" He yelled at the two, backing up to the door, "my father will hear about this!"

Snape merely shrugged, waving his student off. Draco sighed and left the classroom, thinking.

_I'm a fighter for the Light, while my father is a fighter for the Dark. And the only reason the wizarding world is fighting at all is because of the person I love._ He mused, a small smile playing on his lips. _This would make the most interesting story in the Daily Prophet._

Once Draco was out of earshot, Snape turned to McGonagall, "I say they're sneaking around."

"I believe it." She nodded.

"Did you _see_ how he overreacted when we told him he wanted to kill Potter?" Snape smirked, "when Remus Lupin told me Mr. Potter was in love with Mr. Malfoy, I didn't think Mr. Malfoy would love _back_. Brilliant."

"Bloody brilliant." McGonagall laced her fingers together and rested her chin lazily, "I say Malfoy is the reason Potter continues his fight against You-Know-Who."

"What does Dumbledore and Sirius Black say about it?" Snape asked, studying the classroom lazily. It was too..bright, for his liking.

"They say the same thing. They think the two are sneaking around, but none of us will say anything." She smiled, "I'd like to see them suffer a bit."

Snape raised an eyebrow but said nothing for a while before excusing himself from the bright room, returning to his dark dungeons. He entered his flat, licking his lips, and pulled back the sleeve of his cloak, studying his Dark Mark.

"Yes, Malfoy, " He said to himself, narrowing his eyes at the Mark, "you _will_ keep Potter happy until Potter and Voldemort meet. Our lives depend on you."

-----*-----

Harry entered the school, carrying his broom as water dripped from every part of his body onto the floor. He was laughing hysterically at Ron, who had managed to hit a bludger at Crabbe, resulting in Crabbe cursing Ron back. Right now, the two were on their way to the Hospital Wing so Madam Pomfrey could stop the grass from growing out of Ron's mouth, ears and arms.

"It isn't funny." Ron frowned, spitting some grass on the ground.

"It's priceless." Harry retorted, refusing to look at his friend, afraid he'd dissolve into more fits of laughing. Up ahead, he saw Draco storming down the hall. Harry thought about saying hi or something, but Draco shoved Harry out of the way as he passed.

"They know." Draco mumbled quietly as their shoulders hit, and Harry stood there shocked, before yelling (as a bluff to Ron),

"You bloody git! Get back here so you can get what you deserve!"

Draco ignored Harry, running up the staircase two steps at a time. Ron shook his head and pulled Harry in the direction of the Hospital Wing. Harry shuddered, closing his eyes.

_They know._

--------------------

Okay! It's long! Yay!

I know I know. I had posted the original chapter 11 on Friday night. The end was Draco betrayed Harry and took him to Hogsmeade, then decided that he loved Harry and took the Killing Curse, saving Harry and defeating Voldemort.

It was crap.

So this story is gonna be longer. This chapter was kinda pointless. I spent 3 hours on this. I'm also babysitting a 2 year old. It's also 2:50 am, and he's still awake. I'm not a good cousin to him, am I?

My shoulder really really hurts. Do they have left handed mouse things? I should get one.

If Person A is Ron and is immortal, and Person B is Hannibal the Cannibal (lmfao Erica!) and eats Ron, is Ron still alive? (If you read my little cannibalism story, you'd kind of understand it I think.) Just answer the question! 


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** Not much Dark Magic stuff, until the very end! Mostly about Harry/Ron babysitting Chase for Sirius (remember? yeah). Draco's in a part, but that's about it. Not too exciting.

Also - if you read the chapter 11 last week when Draco dies - re-read chapter 11! I put up a different ending instead! 

*

Sirius made sure he had his Rain Cloak (A/N:lmfao, I find that humorous) and his wand before turning to Ron and Harry, who were playing with Chase, amused. Chase had the same toy car from earlier, but Harry's wand, making shooting sounds as he flicked the wand. Occasionally, Chase would say a word he had heard from someone, and the wand would emit the spell he had said. Once, the car had started racing around, and Chase stood up, chasing it and laughing hysterically, waving the wand. Sirius frowned at it but said nothing. Another time, almost immediately after the speeding car incident, the toddler waved the wand and said something, causing the car to melt, emitting huge bubbles, which popped and sprayed melted plastic around.

"Okay, " Sirius hesitated at the portrait hole, the rain pouring down outside harder than before, "are you sure you two will be okay?"

"Sirius, he's my brother." Harry said calmly, "I know how to handle him. Besides, we've got loads to do in the castle. Maybe I'll take him flying before dinner."

At the word 'flying', Sirius's eyes narrowed, "you will not."

"Why not?" Harry asked innocently, "I know you used to take me when I was younger than he was! Don't worry, I won't."

"Okay." Sirius checked his watch, "It's 6 right now. You can take him to the kitchen to get some supper, and bring it back here. I'll be back around 10."

"You've told us twenty times already!" Ron said, but grinned, "just go! And don't forget to pick something up for us."

Sirius nodded and said bye before he changed his mind. Immediately, Chase's face screwed up and he got to his feet, throwing himself against the portrait hole, "DADDY!" He sobbed, falling to his knees and putting his head on the ground, crying more. Harry smirked and picked up the boy.

"It's okay, Chase." Harry said, walking around, "we're going to have loads of fun. Ron, shall we go to the Great Hall?"

"Well, " Ron looked at the toddler uneasily, "why the Hall? Why don't we just go to the kitchen and bring him back here?"

"Because he's never been anywhere outside of the kitchen and Gryffindor House! I want him to have fun, because Sirius is scared out of his mind that Voldemort will attack him in the school. Now that he's gone, though, it won't be such a problem. What do you say, Chase? You want to go play with _really cool things_?" Harry asked with a grin, and Chase nodded, "good. I thought you'd agree. Come, idiot, " He looked at Ron with another grin, "arise! We must go and stuff our faces!"

Ron, who had been sitting cross legged on the floor, stood up as Chase chanted, "IDIOT! IDIOT!"

The three set off for the Great Hall, where people were already on their way for supper. Chase and Sirius rarely walked the corridors during the day, so no one even _knew_ about a toddler being there. They eyed Harry suspiciously, who was having a long conversation with the kid.

"What else do you want to do, other than fly, play with Uncle Snape's cauldron's and sneak into McGonagall's classroom to steal her statue of a cat?" Harry asked Chase, who scowled in thought.

"Shrek!" He giggled and Harry sighed, frustrated.

"Not that movie _again_. Come on, live a little, kid. Do you want to go into the BIG bathroom and go swimming in the BIG bathtub?"

"Yeah! And Shrek!" Chase replied, making Ron laugh at Harry.

"I'm not going to watch that." Ron said quickly, "Dumbledore shouldn't have allowed Sirius to bring the television."

(A/N: I just realized..at the beginning of this story, didn't I say Sirius went to a 'secret location'? God, I'm lame)

"I agree." Harry sighed and entered the Hall, and put Chase down on his feet, holding his hand as they walked to the Gryffindor Table, "what do you want to eat, Chase?"

"Umm.." Chase thought, "chicken!"

"Chicken?" Harry made a face, "how about some pie?"

"Pie!" Chase said, nodding as Harry helped him onto his seat, sitting next to him. Ron sat on the other side, next to Hermione.

"Hi Chase." Hermione smiled at him, "what are you having for dinner?"

"Pie." Chase replied with a shrug. Hermione scowled at Harry.

"I don't think he should have _pie_ first. How about some pork chops and vegetables?" She asked, and Chase nodded, "see, he likes that idea better."

"Hermione, whatever idea you give him, he'll like it." Harry pointed out, "see, watch. Chase, do you want some broom polish for dinner?" Chase nodded, and Harry turned to Hermione again, "my point exactly."

"No broom polish." Hermione scolded and grabbed a pork chop, waving her wand over it so it was in tiny pieces, and scraping it onto Chase's plate, "and vegetables." She mumbled, putting peas on the plate, then a biscuit.

"Thanks Hermione." Harry said sarcastically, "I didn't think I couldn't feed my own brother right. Thank the Gods I have you." Hermione just smiled like she was important and made up her plate. Ron shook his head, and Harry shrugged, the two getting their food also. Chase sat contently, eating the small bites of food with his fingers.

"No no, Chase, you eat with your fork." Hermione told the toddler, who looked up at her, confused, "pick that up, and eat it, like this, " she showed him, "you try."

"You can't tell a two year old (A/N: mind you, Chase's bday is December 27 - he's almost 3) not to eat with his fingers." Harry told her, "you just can't."

Hermione tried to help the toddler, but gave up when Chase couldn't get the food from the fork to his mouth. Chase dropped the fork and went back to eating his food.

"I wanna drink." Chase said matter of factly to Harry, who poured some pumpkin juice for him. Chase picked it up and drank most of it, "more." Harry smacked his hand.

"Say please." Harry warned, and Chase grinned.

"Peace!" Chase held his cup to Harry, who poured him more, "kank you."

"You're welcome." Harry noticed people kept glancing at the 2 year old. Dumbledore sat at the professor's table, smiling at the toddler. Snape had a similar look, but to anyone who didn't know the relationship between Snape and Chase, it would just look like another sneer.

Harry started talking to Ron and Hermione, occasionally hearing Seamus's conversation and laughing. Chase, in the meantime, picked up a pea at a time and squished it, laughed, then dropped it on the ground, picking up another one. By the time they were done with supper, Chase smelled like horrible peas, and the floor was covered in it.

"Go bye bye." Chase looked up at Harry.

"Okay. Let's go to the bathroom to wash your hands." Harry scowled at the smell that radiated off Chase, "and a bath later."

"Okay. Baff." Chase nodded in agreement and lifted his arms so Harry could pick him up. Harry put him on his feet and grabbed his gross hand, and started to walk to the Entrance Hall, Ron and Hermione following behind. He glanced at Draco before he left, and Draco tilted his head and gave him a smile. Harry smiled back.

  
  


After hours of running around the castle, showing Chase every magical thing ever, he brought the drowsy toddler into the Prefect's Bathroom. He started the bath (Ron went back up to the Gryffindor House to shower), and undressed Chase, who was yawning and rubbing his eyes, but looking around the room excitedly. He'd never been in there. Hermione was in a shower stall, while other Prefects were in there getting cleaned up, Draco among them.

"Potter, is that your son?" Draco asked with a malicious grin, just to piss off everyone else in the room, and keep up their 'act'. Harry glared at him, "I guess it is. Who did you knock up?"

"Vanessa." Harry replied with the same smirk and tone of voice. Draco's mouth twisted into a half angry smirk.

"_My cousin_, Potter? Oh, when father hears of this.." Draco trailed off, shaking his head and walking into the nearest stall to undress and shower.

"Are you tired?" Harry asked the toddler softly, and Chase nodded, rubbing his eyes again.

Harry helped Chase into the bathtub and washed him with the soft smelling bubbles.

"You smell like peas. Ew." Harry grinned.

"Eww!" Chase squealed, splashing water, "ewwwwwwwww!"

"That's right. It's yucky." Harry washed the toddler's hair and let him splash around a bit before taking him out, "okay, Hermione, " He started to dress Chase as he talked to Hermione, who was getting dressed herself, "I'm taking him to the kitchen to get him a bottle. I'll be up in about ten minutes."

"Alright." She towel dried her hand and bent down, giving Chase a kiss on the cheek, "Good night."

"Nye nye." Chase yawned, rubbing his eyes. Hermione left, while most of the other Prefects followed. Only two remained: A Hufflepuff, who was in the shower still, and Draco, who was getting dressed.

Harry picked up Chase, who immediately put his head on Harry's shoulder comfortably, and then Harry walked to Draco.

"Night, Chase." Draco whispered, rubbing the baby's back, then added quietly, "night Harry."

"Night." Harry mumbled and gave Draco a quick kiss before hurrying out of the Prefect Bathroom. Draco grinned, licked his lips, and continued to dress.

  
  


Once Chase was asleep on Harry's bed, Harry put a barrier around so Chase wouldn't roll off onto the floor. Harry stretched, smiled at his brother, and checked the time. 9:45. Sirius would be back soon, meaning Harry could go meet Draco in their 'spot'.

"Sinistra was pissed that you ditched." Ron commented from the door, scaring Harry, who turned around, "sorry."

"I didn't ditch." Harry replied, "I slept in. There's a difference."

Harry followed Ron into the common room, sighing.

"Where were you last night?" Ron asked as they sat down to play a game of wizard's chess.

"Around." Harry replied, "I'm the white pieces."

Before Ron could say anything, Sirius burst through the door, dropping his bags from Hogsmeade and what looked to be Diagon Alley. He looked around the room frantically.

"Where's Chase?" He asked, his eyes landing on Harry, "is he ok? Where is he?"

"He's asleep in my bed. Chill." Harry grinned, but his grin fell as he looked at the disheveled man, "what's wrong?"

"Death Eaters swarming all over Knockturn Alley." Sirius whispered, running a shaky hand through his hair, "I just barely made it out."

"With all of your bags, I see." Ron smirked, but Harry stood up.

"The diorama." Harry whispered, then ran to Sirius and threw his arms around him, "Oh, God, you could've been killed."

"I know." Sirius sighed, hugging his son back, "but I'm okay. And yes, Ron, I brought you something." Sirius forced a smile, "was Chase good?"

"Yeah, he was." Harry pulled back and smiled at his father before the lights flickered and went off. Screams throughout the dormitories echoed down the stairs. Harry lit his wand and quickly bolted up to his bedroom to find the door locked. He banged on it, screaming for anyone in the room to open it. Sirius was there a second later, banging on it also, "_Alohomora_."

The lights flickered back on as the door flew open. Inside, Chase was still asleep on his bed, but the window was open. Cold air blew in from the window, and Harry walked over to it and shut it. Sirius picked up his son, hugging him to his chest, then pulling Harry into a hug.

"Good night, Harry." Sirius mumbled, not at all concerned about what had just happened, though looking a bit shaken, "I'll leave the bag in the common room that belongs to you and Ron."

"Good night." Harry replied, noticing a thick book at the foot of his bed.

_Strange,_ he thought as Sirius left the dormitory, and he walked up to his bed, lifting up the book, _I don't have a book like this._

The title of the book was _Young and Powerful Wizards of Our Time_. It had no author. Harry should've guessed it was something of a Dark Arts artifact, but he opened it anyway, lying on his stomach on the bed, looking at the pictures that moved. It seemed like a normal book, except for a few things.

Ron, in the picture, was on the Hogwarts lawn, looking around frantically. He had a huge gash across his cheek, dripping blood, but he paid no attention to it. The sky was dark with lightening and what was probably thunder. Ron looked up at the sky, then turned his head sharply. Then the picture played over. Harry turned the page, and saw that the image of Ron turned his head sharply and started to jog, then run, then sprint somewhere. Lightening flashed, and the picture started over.

_This is so weird._ Harry thought, turning the page again. The next picture showed a hooded figure, holding his wand out in front of his body, pointing it at, _Draco? What the hell is this?_

The image replayed. Draco's mouth opened, in the next one, in a scream, then he spat, and said something else. The hooded figure (presumably a Death Eater) hissed something, a purplish light hitting Draco, who apparently screamed in pain and writhed. The image played again.

Anxiety coursed through Harry's body as he turned to the next page. Ron came out of the side of the picture as the Death Eater's wand emitted a green light. Ron yelled something at Draco, who dug his heels into the muddy ground, pushing himself backwards, nodding frantically at Ron. Then, the image replayed. Harry turned the page again, and read what it said on the page.

"..another fantastic wizard of our coming of age, is Harry Potter. When he was only a year old.."

Harry flipped through more pages. It only talked about himself for a few pages, then went on to describe other wizards (his father was among it, but only because he was the father of Harry). Harry flipped back to the picture pages, but it was only words now. No pictures. Harry closed the book, reread the title, but saw the author's name this time. It was by Bathilda Bagshot, who also wrote the book _A History of Magic_. Harry reopened the book, but it was just words. No more pictures.

Deciding he had been imagining things, he put the book down and met up with his friend in the common room to look at what Sirius had given them.

------------------

Like it? Hate it? I'm caught in between like and hate. Oh well. Notes.

Next chapter: depends on if I get like, over 70 reviews.

Also, if you want to see what 'Chase' looks like (aka, my 2nd cousin, Cullen), go here: http://www.angelfire.com/nv2/digital415/index.html 


	13. Chapter 13

Since Harry refused to tell Ron where he went at night, Ron grew more and more distant from his friend, at an unnoticable pace. Harry didn't even notice in the weeks to follow that Ron would one day talk animatedly, then a few days later, barely talk. To someone on the outside, it would look like they were in a fight. Even the professor's started to notice the change in the friendship. Harry stayed to himself for the most part, was quieter than usual. Ron would lash out at anyone who tried to ask him something as innocent as, "Could I borrow your ink for a moment?"

Hermione was torn between her best friends. She remained silent, not knowing how to react to them. Harry, on one hand, looked somewhat content with being by himself. Ron, though, was in a desperate attempt to be noticed by Harry. She knew it. Yet, Harry was oblivious to his surroundings.

Draco Malfoy seemed different too. At the beginning of the year, he was crude, suicidal, then upset over Pansy's death. Then, he left all of the Gryffindor's alone, around the same time Harry started to become engrossed in something else. Hermione had seen Draco in the Prefect showers, and he wasn't cutting himself anymore, which was odd, because cutters just don't automatically stop. She had checked the library for any ideas, but the books had all been too general.

Wizards usually don't _ever_ get depressed. Why would they? They could fix almost anything with magic these days. And yet, Draco Malfoy was so bad that he would cut himself.

She had spoken to McGonagall about it, finally. She couldn't just sit around, afraid that Harry was becoming secret friends (or more) with Draco, and Draco turns around and either kills himself, hurting Harry emotionally, or killing Harry. McGonagall wasn't quick to assume anything, though she showed extreme concern when Hermione mentioned Draco's cutting behavior. She thanked Hermione, and ushered her out of the office before going to her fireplace and contacting Snape.

"Granger!" Draco called from down the corridor, and Hermione froze, her body tensing. Draco ran to catch up to her, "thanks a lot."

"What do you mean?" She asked coolly.

"You told McGonagall and Snape that I wanted to kill Potter!" Draco hissed, grabbing her arm and forcing her to look at him, "why?!"

"I didn't tell her that!" Hermione pulled her arm from his grasp, "I said I was concerned you _might_!"

"Why the hell would you say that?!"

"Because I'm concerned, Malfoy!" She yelled back, not caring if anyone in the hall turned to the two, "I saw what you've done to your arms! Harry's been acting differently, and so have you! Whatever's going on is ruining Ron, too, because now he won't talk to anyone! I was just worried something would happen."

The anger disipated off of his face, "you..you were worried about me?"

"Not just you!" Hermione said quickly, blushing, "I was just concerned something was really wrong."

"No." Draco shook his head, "of course nothing's wrong."

Hermione sighed, "what's going on between you and Harry? You've both been acting really strange..er, _stranger_."

"Harry hasn't told you?" Draco asked, lowering his voice, a malicious glint in his eye that Hermione didn't notice. She shook her head, leaning forward, "none of the teachers are saying anything because they're afraid some students might get upset."

"Really?" Hermione asked, her eyes wide with curiosity, "what is it?"

Draco bit his lip for dramatic affect, "you see, Harry is dying."

"He is not!" Hermione gasped and smacked Draco's arm, and he chuckled lightly, "what's wrong with you two?"

"Nothing." Draco gave her a soft reassuring smile, "but one thing, Granger. Don't throw stones at a glass house, alright?"

"What's that mean?" She asked, and he shook his head at her and walked away, leaving a very confused Hermione behind in the corridor.

-----*-----

"Draco, " Harry mumbled in the corridor as he fell into step beside the Slytherin on the way to Potions, "I can't make it tonight. I'm going to spend time with Ron for once."

"Okay, " Draco turned to Harry, "you should really tell your friends about us. I mean, they are your best friends."

Harry let out a confused laugh, "you want me to _tell_ them?"

"Yeah, because Granger's getting suspicious. You know how she is. She'll start sneaking around and eventually everyone would find out. And I'm getting a bit concerned about Weasel, " Draco nodded to Ron, who was up ahead of the two, walking by himself, his body physically shaking, "I've noticed he doesn't eat at all anymore. So, maybe if you told him what was happening.."

Harry frowned, realizing himself the state Ron was in. He hadn't payed much attention, "oh, right. Thanks, Malfoy."

"GET AWAY, POTTER!" Draco roared, winking slightly, shoving Harry, "I TOLD YOU! I DON'T WANT ANY GIRL SCOUT COOKIES!"

  
  


"Mr. Weasley!" Snape hissed, crouching down in front of Ron, who was trying to make a potion. His hands were shaking violently, making the vile spill the contents, "will you _stop_?! You're worse than Longbottom!"

At being mentioned, Neville dropped his glass flask, a serpent immediately coming out of the floor where the potion had spilt. Snape waved his wand and it was gone.

"I'm so sorry, professor." Ron said quickly, using his sleeve to sop up the mess, "it won't happen again."

"It better not." Snape's eyes moved from Ron to Harry, "are you and Mr. Potter in some kind of fight?"

Harry, who had been sitting a few seats away, looked up, "huh? Oh, no sir. We aren't in a fight."

Snape rolled his eyes at Harry, deciding it wasn't his business to get involved with whatever was happening. He continued to walk around the room. Hermione nudged Harry, nodding at Ron.

"Talk to him." She said in a low whisper. Harry bit his lip and nodded, switching spots with Dean Thomas. Harry watched Ron, who was still shaking violently. He put his hand on Ron's arm lightly.

"Relax, Ron." Harry grinned, "you're cutting the Hippogriff ear too small."

Ron slightly nodded his thanks. Harry sighed, "what's wrong?"

"N-nothing." Ron replied, dumping his ingredients in his cauldron, "why?"

"You don't talk to me anymore, that's all." Harry shrugged, "did I do anything to make you mad?"

"Do I look mad?" Ron snapped as his potion simmered.

"Sort of." Harry answered, "but you also kind of look depressed. If you want to talk about it, Ron, you can talk to me."

"There's nothing I want to talk about." Ron said coldly, "since you don't trust me enough for you to talk to me. Go away, Harry. I'm doing fine by myself."

Harry shrugged, "I'll talk to you later tonight in the dorm, okay?"

"Fine, whatever." Ron waved him off, and Harry moved back to his seat.

"Well?"

"He blew me off." Harry sighed, "but I'll talk to him tonight."

"Okay." Hermione watched Ron with a sad look in her eyes before turning back to finish her potion. Snape walked around and made sure everyone's was done (he had commented on how Ron had managed to screw it up worse than Neville today) before dismissing everyone.

They walked the halls to their next class when McGonagall came running down the hall. She stopped Harry, her face screwed up.

"Dumbledore needs to see you, alone." She looked at Hermione, "it's VERY urgent."

Harry gave her a look before nodding and saying bye to Hermione and walking with McGonagall (who was out of breath) back to Dumbledore's office. When they entered the office, Harry noticed two things. One, Dumbledore was pacing the room, his face full of anger and concern. And two, they weren't alone. Beside his desk was Minister Fudge, Mr. Weasley, and Sirius among others. They had the same looks on their faces.

"You may leave, Minerva." Dumbledore said quietly. McGonagall gave him a surprised look, "if anyone is to question you, then you'd be in a rough situation. Leave, please."

McGonagall left the office, confused. Harry himself was confused. Sirius bit his lip and sat down, shuddering and putting his head in his hands.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, the pit of his stomach feeling weird. He knew something was wrong.

"Sit down, Harry." Fudge conjured up another chair. Harry sat down in it awkwardly, fully aware that the atmosphere in the room was of anger and sadness.

"What's wrong?" Harry turned to Sirius, who refused to look up at him. Harry turned to Mr. Weasley, who found something incredibly interesting on the ceiling, "Minister? Dumbledore?"

"Harry.." Dumbledore trailed off, turning and facing his student, "we have just been informed that Hagrid was killed."

"W-what?" Harry let out a bitter laugh, "Hagrid can't be killed."

Dumbledore looked up at the ceiling himself, as if to stop from crying, "he has, Harry. Outside of Diagon Alley last night. Death Eaters, basically."

Suddenly, Harry turned to the Minister, "you! You said that Voldemort wasn't back! You told me that I was dillusional in my 4th year! Look what's happened!" Harry spat, and no one stopped him.

"There's more, Harry." Mr. Weasley cleared his throat, and a shiver ran down Harry's spine, "a Death Eater had been caught. Macnair, " he hesitated, "the executioner. He was given Veritaserum, and.."

"And what?" Harry asked, and Sirius let out a kind of choking sound.

"You are not safe here." Dumbledore answered bluntly, "so you will have to leave."

"I..I have to _leave_?!" Harry's body tensed, "I thought this place was the safest place to be!"

"It was, Harry, but after the diorama, we don't want to take any chances." Fudge replied softly.

"But..but.." Harry put his head in his hands, "I can't leave!"

"We know how you feel, Harry." Mr. Weasley said, "but Ron and Hermione will understand."

Harry bit his tongue so he didn't say anything about Draco that he'd regret later.

"Did you receive anything after the diorama?" Dumbledore asked, "because if you did..now would be the time to tell us."

"I.." Harry was about to lie, but swallowing it back, hoping it would keep him at school, "I got a book a few weeks ago. The book was titled _Young Wizards of Our Coming of Age_ or something. I opened it, because it had no author's name, and it was like..a picture book." Harry struggled to describe it, "only it was pictures of something that _didn't happen_. I don't know. It was like, telling the future, or something."

"The Cursed Book." Fudge whispered, awed, "how did you get a hold of it?"

"I don't know. It was just..on my bed."

"Bring it to me before you leave." Dumbledore said fiercly, "you should have told me earlier."

Harry nodded solemnly.

"You will be leaving tomorrow morning. We have sent an owl ahead, so your family knows you are on your way." Mr. Weasley told Harry.

"My family? You mean..the Dursleys?" Harry asked, his eyes wide, "_NO_!"

"I'm sorry, Harry. It's the best we can do." Dumbledore sighed, "the Weasley's already have a hand full, plus one more. Having you around would only complicate things." Mr. Weasley shook his head at Harry, but mouthed 'he wouldn't let you', "and Sirius is in hiding himself. The only safe place is the Dursley's."

"What about Mrs. Figg?" Harry asked desperately, "why not her?"

"Harry, " Dumbledore paused again, "she's not with us anymore. Please understand, we're only doing this until It passes."

"Until what passes?"

"It." Sirius snapped, "don't ask questions."

"I'm not going anywhere until I find out what's going on." Harry said, folding his arms defiantly across his chest.

"Unless you want to be killed, " Sirius sneered, "you will go!"

"Please." Mr. Weasley said quietly, "please, just listen to us. If you don't, you will be in great danger. If anything happens to you at the Dursley's, _then_ you can come home to our house. For the time, though, that isn't an option."

"I can't go back to the Dursleys!" Harry said frantically, starting to pace himself, "I _can't_ go back! What are they going to say when I show up on their doorstep? What am _I_ going to say?"

"You could tell them the truth." Fudge offered, and Harry laughed bitterly.

"Yeah, right, the truth to the Dursley's is like Voldemort saying he was in love. It's _bullcrap_." Harry hissed, "they don't believe in magic, though it's quite obvious it's real. They refuse to feed me, clothe me, do anything but make me work. The list goes on and on."

"I'll tell you what, " Fudge scratched his chin in thought, "you will be seventeen next year, correct?" Harry nodded, narrowing his eyes, "and since you _are_ Harry Potter, we'll lower the age requirement for you. Just, of course, for protection, in case anyone attacks you."

The comment didn't make Harry, nor Sirius, feel better, because Sirius looked up sharply, "are you saying something might happen to him? Is that why you were implying!?"

"I wasn't implying anything, sir." Fudge shook his head, "of course not!"

"You seemed to imply a lot when I had been accused of murder." Sirius spat, but Dumbledore stood between the two.

"We've settled this, gentlemen. We're talking about Harry now." Dumbledore told the two, "try and be a little more open minded, shall we?"

"Sorry, sir." They both mumbled.

"Tomorrow you will fly by Floo to the Burrow, where you can visit for a while, " Dumbledore said to Harry, "then you will travel by portkey-"

"NO! NO PORTKEY!" Harry exploded, causing everyone to jump, "NO!"

"Okay, okay." Dumbledore seemed to remember (as if he'd forgotten) that Harry wasn't very fond of them anymore, "you could travel by Floo to Diagon Alley, then. From there, you can go to London."

"Or the Knight Bus." Sirius suggested.

"Yes." Harry nodded, "yes, the Knight Bus."

"All right." Fudge agreed, "but you must get off the Bus at Privet Drive. Mr. Weasley, will you make sure Stan Shunpike knows he is to be dropped of at Number 4, okay?"

"Right." Mr. Weasley nodded, and turned to Harry, "we'll be expecting you around 9."

Harry bit his lip, "how long will I be gone for?"

"We.." Dumbledore paused, "we don't know, Harry."

---------------------

Another kind of long chapter. Also, this story is gonna be pretty long, I believe. Unless you guys don't want it long..


	14. Chapter 14

Harry sat on Ron's bed as Ron lied on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey, uh, Ron? I gotta talk to you." Harry cleared his throat, tilting his head to the side, "I know you're probably mad at me -"

"No. I'm not mad." Ron cut him off, looking over at Harry, "I couldn't be mad at you for any reason, you know that. I could be mad because I'm jealous, or pissed off because you run off without telling your best friend where to go, or depressed because I have no life, but I can't be mad at you or hate you."

"Jealous?" Harry gave a small grin, "do you really want to know where I go?"

"No." Ron replied quietly, "not if you don't want to tell me. I don't want to guilt trip you into telling me." he looked at Harry sadly, and Harry's heart fell. Ron was really upset about something.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked, staring at his best friend, "this isn't like you."

Ron sighed, curling up on his bed and pulling a pillow to his chest, "I feel like..I don't know. You never talk to me anymore. Hermione's always constantly working on something and I'm left by myself. You're out at night for hours and then you don't go to class, making stuff up. You don't see your brother or Sirius much.."

"Oh." Harry frowned, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize.."

"It's okay." Ron sat upright, shaking his head, "I'm just being stupid about it." Ron tilted his head and gave a small smile, "who do you see at night?"

"How do you know I see someone?" Harry shoved his friend's shoulder.

"Because I know you." Ron smirked, pushing Harry back, "who is it? I bet it's Malfoy."

Harry blushed and averted his eyes, "yep."

"I knew it!" Ron jumped off the bed and started to tease Harry, "I knew it I knew it! I see how he looks at you, and -"

"Ron! Stop." Harry pulled Ron back onto the bed, "no one can know. It's a huge secret."

"Okay, Potty." Ron grinned, but the happiness (or what Harry thought it to be) didn't reach his eyes.

"But, uh.." Harry grew serious, licking his lips nervously, "I have to leave school for a while. Tomorrow morning, actually. I just wanted to tell you and Hermione and everyone else.."

Ron's grin fell, "what? Why? Did something happen?"

"I don't know. They just said I had to go back to the Dursleys.." Harry trailed off, then said, before Ron said anything, "your dad was there. Dumbledore said your parents already had their hands full."

"Yeah." Ron sighed, but gave a small smile, "mum's gonna have _another_ kid."

"Seriously?" Harry frowned more, "that's good they don't have me there, then. I'd probably put them all in danger."

Ron shoved Harry, "don't say that! You know if Dumbledore said it was okay, mum and dad would have you over in a second!"

"So they stick me with the Dursleys?" Harry asked, glaring at Ron, "thanks for trying to help, but I already know why they wouldn't let me. I have to go tell Hermione and everyone else, and send an owl to Malfoy."

"Harry! My God, you freak out over nothing!" Ron jumped up to grab Harry, but Harry threw his arm out of the way and hurried down the steps into the common room, leaving his best friend behind, stunned.

-----*-----

After the fight with Ron, a fight with Draco, and a huge argument with Sirius, Harry left through Floo to the Burrow. He felt more alone than ever, and more depressed than he had in months. He hadn't talked to Ron, except to say bye in the morning. He wrote Draco an owl, telling him to meet him ASAP in the Astronomy Tower. They fought for a half an hour because Harry was sure that he'd put everyone else in danger. That really wasn't all of the fight, but Harry couldn't remember anything from it except when he had told him he probably wouldn't come back alive.

That _really_ pissed Draco off.

Sirius got angry because Harry was upset with Ron, and they got in an argument over Harry's 'behavior'. In Harry's opinion, Sirius could've said, "I don't want to be related to you because you're a prick" and it would've been easier.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley, who was a bit rounder than last time they'd met, threw her arms around Harry and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "how are you? How's Sirius and the baby?"

"We're all good." Harry forced a smile, pushing the arguments to the back of his head, "how are you and your new baby?"

"Fine, fine!" Mrs. Weasley ushered Harry into the kitchen, "I doubt you've had breakfast. I've made something for the boys -"

"HARRY!" Fred yelled, flying down the stairs, George trailing behind him, "I KNEW I HEARD SOMEONE!" Harry met the ground in seconds as Fred hugged Harry, George jumping ontop of them.

"Ugh, " Harry's eyes rolled back for a second, "could you get off? I can't breathe, and I think I felt something crack."

"Oh, man, are we happy to see you!" George said, getting up and helping Harry to his feet, "mum's been driving us insane, and dad's been staying late to avoid her temperament!"

Mrs. Weasley hit George upside the head with a spatula, rolling her eyes in his direction, but smiling.

"How have you been?" Fred asked, sitting Harry down at the table, "we've missed Hogwarts bunches. Is everyone doing okay there? Snape still got that crooked nose?"

"Which he should fix because we have the magical technologies." George added.

"Everyone's fine." Harry said simply, taking a bite of bacon, "but I really should be on my way. I don't want to impose. Uncle Vernon should be home when I get there.."

"We'll come with you." Fred said, looking up at Molly, "mum, what do you think? In case those muggles give him a hard time." He gave her a wicked grin, "and now that we can legally use magic.."

"I don't trust you two with him." Mrs. Weasley shook her head.

"Please mum? You can even go tell Stan that we have to go straight to Harry's home. Besides, " George smirked, "we have to stop by the shop to see how things are going."

"Yeah, and since we're legal, we don't even have to listen to you, woman." Fred stuck out his tongue, then turned to Harry, "hurry up, and we'll go flag down the Knight Bus. George, after you!"

The two boys stood up before Mrs. Weasley could say anything and they picked up Harry's belongings and hurried out the front door. She shook her head with a faint smile.

"They've grown up so much.." she sighed, rubbed her stomach, and turned to Harry, "Sirius tells me that Chase is growing like mad."

"He is." Harry nodded in agreement, "it's cute, too, since he's almost 3. Sirius is trying to potty train him, " Harry grinned a little, "it's pretty funny."

"That's my favorite time." Mrs. Weasley admitted, "when they're learning things, that is."

"I can see why. It's hilarious." Harry smirked, "Sirius has Chase walk around without a diaper on, hoping that whenever Chase has to go potty, that he goes in the toilet. Well, it's not really working out, but Chase is starting to understand."

Mrs. Weasley chuckled when Fred and George burst into the room.

"They're here. Come on, Potter, hurry up." Fred started to pull Harry up as George conjured up a bowl with a lid, dumping bacon and eggs into it, grabbing a fork.

"Love you mum!" Fred called as they started to leave.

"Bye mum!"

"Bye Mrs. Weasley, thanks for the breakfast! I'll send an owl soon!" Harry laughed as he was pulled out of the house and immediately thrown onto the Knight Bus.

"Ah! Neville!" Stan grinned, and Harry smiled back as Fred and George gave the man a weird look, "where to?"

"4 Privet Drive in London." Harry replied before he was given a bed, Fred and George sitting on it, also. Harry gave the driver the only money he had on him, and Fred and George payed the rest before the Bus drove off.

"Neville?" George suppressed a laugh, handing Harry the container of food.

"In my third year, I discovered the Knight Bus, and told Stan that my name was Neville Longbottom." Harry shrugged, "he found out who I really was, but still calls me Neville.."

"What a cook." Fred rolled his eyes, "so Harry. How have you been lately?"

"Fine." Harry answered, and George shook his head.

"Liar." George said, "come on. Tell us."

Harry sighed, shrugging, "I've been upset because of You-Know-Who and everything. I got in a fight with Ron, Malfoy and Sirius last night. And, well, other than that, all's been good."

"Ron's temperamental like mum, isn't he?" Fred asked, and Harry nodded, "yeah, I figured he would be after a while. He's outspoken, but never talks about how he feels, I guess."

"Yeah."

They talked for the rest of the trip to Privet Drive. When the bus stopped in front of the house, Harry's stomach flipped. How would they treat him, after a year without seeing him?

Harry got his answer quickly.

"Hi Uncle Ver-"

The door was slammed in his face. Harry looked up helplessly at Fred and George, who sighed, both holding their wands. A couple seconds later, though, the door opened again.

"What do you want, boy?" Vernon growled, glancing at Fred and George uneasily, "did you get expelled or something? Where's your murderer Godfather?"

"I have to stay here for a couple weeks, uncle." Harry replied quietly, "there's a really serious thing going on at school, and I had to come home."

"Come to my house? Where's your Godfather?" Vernon repeated, his face slowly turning purple in anger.

"He's at the school. He's, er, in hiding." Harry told the man, looking around the street, "Fred, George, you two can go."

"Are you sure?" Fred asked, narrowing his eyes at Vernon, "Dursley, how have you been?"

Vernon stared at the twins before pulling Harry inside forcefully by the wrist, bringing Harry's things in and slamming the door in the twins' faces. Harry stared at his uncle, dumfounded.

"Those were my friends!"

"They are not!" Vernon bellowed, "you have no friends!"

Aunt Petunia came around the corner, frowning at Harry. Thankfully, Dudley was away at school himself.

"What are you doing back?" She asked uneasily.

Harry made the decision the night before to tell the Dursleys exactly what was going on, because then it'd be easier. Plus, if they kicked him out of the house, then he could go back to the Weasley's or school.

"Well, you see, there's this evil wizard, " Vernon scoffed at the word, but Harry ignored it, "who killed my mum and dad, and tried to kill me with a curse that can't be deflected. Well, that's how I got my scar. So now this man, Voldemort, is after me again. My world is under attacks constantly, " Harry bit his lip, thinking, "and for protection, I was brought back here."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Vernon reached out to hit Harry, but thought better of it, a little smile on his face, "you say you're in hiding from this man?"

"Yes." Harry nodded.

"And your people, " Vernon spat the words, "don't want you to be attacked? Why?"

"They say I'm the only one who can defeat him, but they don't want me in the wrong place at the wrong time." Harry frowned at his uncle, "why?"

"We've had a celebrity in our house for fifteen years?" Vernon asked, and Harry winced at the tone.

"I guess. But Uncle Vernon, no one must know that I'm here, or else your world is in trouble too." Harry said quickly, knowing Vernon's mind was turning.

"I won't tell anyone." Vernon rolled his eyes, pushing Harry toward the stairs, "unpack! We've got some weeding to do before winter comes."

Harry nodded quietly, knowing the word 'we've' only meant 'you'. Fortunately, Harry thought, Fudge was allowing him to use his wand. It would make things much easier.

-----*-----

"My Lord, " Wormtail mumbled, bowing in front of Voldemort, "I know where Potter is."

--------------------

Mwahaha! I wrote this 'quickly', so I could post today! Doncha love me? *huggies*

I've got a back doctor appointment on Wednesday. *frowns forever*

**Lyric of the week:**

Breaking up is hard enough, whoaaa, say you have nothing but I called your bluff! You've got my sweaters, my hat, I can't find my cat! The hardest part of breaking up, is getting back your stuff!

~Breaking Up Is Hard Enough by 2gether ("U plus sign ME equal sign US") 


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note:** Thanks for the flame from "++++". I love how I have these ideas and I "foreshadow" the events, if you will. I love the dumbasses who think they insult me, when really, they're insulting JK because of the fact that the Weasley's have like, a billion kids already. Tsk tsk..

Also, I know the last line in chapter 14 involved Wormtail, and I guess I had him caught at one point..*coughs*..you'll see..

-----*-----

Draco sighed and folded the letter he was about to send to Harry, remembering the fight they had a few days ago, the night before he left. Of course, Harry was overreacting, but Draco wasn't helping much either.

_"Fine then, Malfoy!" Harry spat, fuming, "if you think I'm being stupid about this whole situation, you don't need me. The next time you'll see me, I'll probably be dead!"_

"God." Draco shuddered at the thought. He had been upset for the rest of the night, wondering if Harry really would be dead the next time Draco saw him. Pushing the thoughts aside, Draco tied the letter to the owl's leg, and let it fly off.

Turning around, Draco jumped, seeing Hermione and Ron standing together at the entrance of the Owlery, their arms folded across their chests. Uneasily, Draco started to walk toward them to leave the room.

"Who did you send a letter to?" Hermione asked (as if it were her business).

"No one." Draco snapped, starting to push past her when Ron stopped him.

"Harry told me. You don't have to lie." Ron said quietly, and Draco searched his face to see if he was lying or not. Of course, Draco didn't know Ron's 'lying face', but he decided the red head was okay.

"I sent an owl to him, apologizing." Draco told the two, "now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to my common room. Snape will be pissed if I'm not back."

"Malfoy, " Ron sucked in a breath, shuddering at his next words, "Harry really likes you. I don't want you to go..like, hurting him, or something."

"Hurting him, as in killing him?" Draco asked, amused, "why would I do that? I love him too much to hurt him in any way."

Ron nodded at the answer and the two friends allowed Draco to go back to his House. Hermione offered a friendly smile to the blonde Slytherin, who gave a smile back. Draco sighed with the smile still on his face as he walked back to the Slytherin common room, wondering if Harry was doing okay.

-----*-----

"Harry!" Aunt Petunia called from down the stairs, "get up, boy! We've got to go shopping in London for Vernon's birthday!"

"Okay!" Harry called back, thoroughly confused. Never in his life did he get to go shopping with the Dursleys. Things were definitely different.

Harry hurried down the steps, pulling on one of Dudley's old sweatshirts over a pair of baggy jeans. His hair wasn't cooperating, yet again, but no one complained. Petunia frowned at Harry, shaking her head.

"You need some new glasses, don't you?" She asked softly, eyeing the black rimmed glasses that Harry had for a while now, "well, we'll look into it when we get to the shopping center." She gave him a smile, then pulled out her car keys and started to the door.

  
  


After hours of shopping (Harry didn't get much, but he ordered a pair of new glasses and a couple pairs of jeans that would definitely help out at Hogwarts), the two came home to unload their bags. Petunia had tried her best to understand Harry's world (he found out she had been a bit curious, but would never admit it to Vernon), while being the best aunt she could possibly be.

Harry was extremely uneasy about it all.

"This is for you." Petunia handed Harry a brown box that was lying next to the door.

"Thanks." Harry looked down at it and saw it _was_ for him, yet, there wasn't a return address. There really wasn't anything on it except his name. Shrugging, he decided to bring it upstairs where he'd feed and water Hedwig, "I'm going upstairs to put this away. I'll be down to clean the kitchen in a minute."

He didn't wait for an answer. Curiosity was getting the best of him, so he ran up the stairs to his bedroom and shut the door quickly, not noticing the brown owl sitting outside the window. He tore open the box, and looked inside. A clock was sitting at the bottom of it. Harry reached for it quickly, but right when his hand grasped the clock, a familiar feeling came. The feeling of a portkey.

-----*-----

"You've lost him?" Dumbledore asked for the twentieth time in the past 5 minutes, staring hard at Petunia and Vernon Dursley.

"I didn't lose him!" Petunia cried out, "I swear, he _left_!"

Dumbledore put his head in his hands miserably. The smell of burning pot roast in the kitchen made Dumbledore cover his nose. He left Hogwarts fifteen minutes prior to make sure the Dursley's were treating Harry okay, and he was met with this. No Harry.

"I'll be right back." Petunia stood up to get her burning roast (lmfao..sorry..).

----

I just have to say that right now, it's official: I AM NOT MESSED UP! *glares at Clara *holy shit, in one of my other stories, Harry's g/f was named Clara..*, then sobs* just because I made up the cannibal thing doesn't mean nothin. I'm not messed up! *sobs more*

----

Vernon cleared his throat, "Excuse, Mr. - Dumbledore, you say? What exactly is the big deal about all of this? I mean, yeah, Harry's a pain in the ass, and when he runs off -"

"Dursley, " Dumbledore looked up at the hugely obese man, "if Harry is killed, you and I, your son and wife, we are all in grave danger. I need to know exactly what happened."

"Hey, " Vernon held up his hands, "I just got home myself. Petunia knows it all."

The woman walked back in, looking recomposed, and smiled at the two.

"Petunia, " Dumbledore sighed, noting how much she didn't look like Lily, "what did you two do all day?"

"Well, we went into London, and I ordered him some new glasses, since those black ones are gruesome! So, anyway, we just shopped all day, and I came home, and a box was on the porch for him, and I gave it to him -"

"-without looking inside first?" Dumbledore stared at her, dumfounded, "when you knew that the whole reason he's here is because Voldemort is out to kill him? You let him accept a package?"

"I didn't think anything of it." Petunia looked at Dumbledore, disgusted, "it's not like I care for the boy. I was only being nice because I thought he'd surely kill me."

Dumbledore shook his head and stood up, "you are lucky I don't kill you right here. And don't say I'd get away with it, because I will. You let the most important person disappear without a trace, and you don't care at all. I'm ashamed to say that your sister, " Dumbledore pointed at Petunia, "was related to you. She was more wonderful than anything you could imagine."

Petunia glared as Dumbledore vanished in the air.

-----*-----

Sirius had his head in his hands when Dumbledore broke the news to the teacher's. He rocked slowly, holding his hair between his fingers, trying not to lose control.

"Daddy!" Chase said impatiently, grabbing at Sirius's pant leg, "daddy daddy daddy!"

"Son." Sirius looked up sharply, "_stop_!"

"Daddy!" Chase continued, trying to crawl up onto Sirius's lap.

"Chase! STOP IT!" Sirius growled, and the professors (who had been having a quiet conversation among themselves) looked up at Sirius as Chase's face screwed up, ready to cry.

Sirius lost it when Chase started to cry. He put his head back in his hands, and before he could stop it, sobs were racking his body and he cried. Chase looked up at his dad while McGonagall took it upon herself to help Sirius out of the classroom.

"Is Professor Sna.." Draco stuck his head in the door, and when he saw Sirius crying and all the other professor's looking dumfounded, he froze. He then cleared his throat and continued, "Professor Snape? Goyle's having another heart attack from being so fat."

Snape glared at Draco before nodding (though we all know Goyle wasn't having a heart attack; Malfoy just likes to pull strings so he can piss off Snape) and excusing himself from the room. Draco remained in the doorway as McGonagall walked past him with Sirius under her arm, still crying into his hands. Chase was standing with Garish, who was amused with one of Garish's remeberall.

"What's going on?" Draco asked quietly, and Dumbledore looked at Draco sadly.

"Draco, " Dumbledore sighed, shaking his head, "the war has begun."

--------------------

Wow! 2 chapters in 2 days! Go me!

I felt the last chapter was CRAP CRAP CRAP, so I posted this to make up for it. I have a doctor appointment tomorrow for my fucked up back! Hoorah!

Breaking up is hard enough, whoaaa, say you have nothing but I called your bluff..you've got my sweaters, my hat, I can't find my cat, the hardest part of breaking up..is getting back your stuff


	16. Chapter 16

I'd like to thank my flamer for pointing out that: 

1. People "LOVE" being lied to. I'd like to beg to differ.. 

2. I never thanked my reviewers.

Before I thank my reviewers, I'd like to point out to my flamer that out of my 12 stories, I've gotten 615+ reviews, and you're the only one who has ever flamed me. You can go through my reviews too, if you'd like. Just know that you're my only flamer, so you must be the one who isn't completely there.

Dragon Eyes - Harry went to a magical place where unicorns run free until they are shot down by..er, wait. *coughs* You'll see where Harry went ;)

coriander - My backs fine, thanks for your concern! Well, er, it's not fine, but..I'll explain some other time. Hope this chapter is as 'intense' as the last ones.

Adam - You're a true reader! Thanks! I love youuuuu!

Draco Malfoy N Harry Potter - "And how can she just GOT GET THE FREAKING POTROAST?!!!!!??!?!?!?" What the hell? lmao. Well, anyway..thanks for your review! *coughs* My chapters are always crap. 

Shinks - I love you like I love Adam and Clara! You're a great reviewer/friend..and, whoa..i cut my hand shaving? wtf.. 

My Flamer - thanks for pointing out my story sucks! It's one thing that we can both agree on ;) 

Moi - Glad you loved chapter 15! 

chrisseee667 - Sorry about the gaps. I'll try to fill them in! Thanks for telling me, though, cuz I wouldn't have noticed otherwise!! 

Keeper0124 - You're awesome! And messed up, but..you know how that goes ;) Love you! 

-----*-----

_Immediately when Harry touched the clock.._

His hair started to fly around his face, covering his eyes. Realization sunk in, and he let go of the portkey, hoping to land somewhere else other than where he was intended to go. The ground found him quicker than he found his bearings, and for a split second he thought he was back at the Dursley's, in their backyard. He hoped the portkey hadn't sent him further than the Dursley's yard.

"So we meet again, child."

Harry forced his eyes open, but just stared ahead of him, not getting up to face the man who was speaking. The man, Harry knew automatically whom it was, stood from his chair and took a few short steps until he was standing beside him.

"Get up, or I'll kill you before you have a chance to redeem yourself." Voldemort hissed, but Harry remained on his stomach, staring ahead of him, his pulse racing, "get up, or I'll -"

"Shut up." Harry spat, but before he could say anything else, his body tensed and he let out a scream in pain as he felt his muscle's on fire.

"I'm giving you a chance to live a bit longer, and you talk back to me? Malfoy, how stupid is this child?" Voldemort sneered, his wand held steady as he tortured Harry.

"Quite stupid, sir." Lucius Malfoy responded, his brow furrowed in a scowl.

Harry continued to writhe until he could feel the curse lift from him, though his body still twitched in agony. His whole life was flashing before his eyes, and his chest tightened in emotion when he thought of his friends and Draco. Doubt crept into his body, and he knew he wouldn't last to see his friends one last time.

"Wormtail, bind him to the chair." Voldemort instructed, and Harry forced his eyelids open.

"W-wormtail?" Harry choked out, "I-I thought you..you.."

"I escaped." Wormtail replied, narrowing his eyes. He had a look of self respect as he levitated Harry to the chair, "though, knowing Sirius, he never told you because he felt incredibly stupid about it all. I followed you to Dursley's house, in your trunk. When you left it open this morning, I escaped." Wormtail's eyes glinted maliciously, "and I thank you, my good sir, for releasing me _twice_!"

"Let me go!" Harry gasped, trying to get onto solid ground, but not succeeding, "just let me go! I'll do -" he stopped. He wasn't going to do anything, because he knew that Voldemort would make sure Harry obeyed that command, "JUST LET ME GO!"

Wormtail ignored him as he set to binding Harry in the chair that Voldemort had been in moments before. Behind Wormtail, Harry noticed Lucius Malfoy in his green robes with silver lining the ends. The hate filled glare was unmistakable. Voldemort stood beside him, a smile on his face, obviously proud for this accomplishment.

"Nagini, " Voldemort hissed, and Harry's blood drained. The last time he had encountered the snake, it was to watch guard, "come meet your prisoner again."

The snake came out from a doorway. Harry had a split second to look around. He was sitting in the center of a large room, a fire on one side, and at least seven doors, all leading to different parts of whatever was out there. Harry considered yelling for help, but it wouldn't do any good.

Nagini immediately started to circle Harry's chair, keeping her eyes locked on Harry hungrily.

"Potter, " Malfoy stepped forward, his eyes staring deep into Harry's in an angry glare, "you have destroyed the Malfoy Family way, causing my son to turn down women and go for.." he trailed off, raising his hand to hit Harry, but lowered it again, "hopefully, when my son finds out you have been gruesomely murdered, " a smile played on his lips, "he will forget about his attraction to _you_, and find Fluer more charming."

"The veela?" Harry let out a small groan from the bindings he was still fighting against. He needed to bide more time to think of a way out of this.

"Of course! My son deserves the best, and the best is a veela." Lucius growled, as if the question had been stupid, "for his mother is a veela, and he is a half-blo -" he stopped immediately, catching himself, but not quick enough.

"Lucius, " Voldemort hissed, pulling his rat back, "your half-blood son will die as soon as he finds out his boyfriend is gone too! Now, " he turned back to Harry, "Potter, I cannot kill you, nor can I kill Dumbledore. It's such a shame, really. I cannot kill family, " he hesitated, "but Lucius has enough hatred toward you to aide me in my goal of murdering you."

"Family?" Harry asked, trying to undo the bindings some more, but gave up when he realized there really was no way out. Lucius was going to kill Harry soon enough.

"Of course!" Voldemort snapped, "why else would I want you dead?"

"Just because." Harry shrugged, "that's what you get your kicks out of? Killing people?"

"SHUT UP, BOY!" Voldemort screamed, his wand immediately in front of his body, "I want you dead because someday you will be just as powerful, if not, more, than I am now! I cannot kill you for I have your blood in my body!"

"And Dumbledore?" Harry asked warily, starting to get fed up with the conversation. If they were going to kill him, they should do it without dragging out the whole speech.

"Have you really been shut out of your own family history for this long?" Voldemort hissed, shaking his head in disgust, "I pity you, boy! Have you yet to learn anything of your family's past? _My past_?"

"Yes, I have." Harry spat back, challenging Voldemort with a glare, "I suppose you won't tell me, either?"

Voldemort raised an eyebrow, "do you have a death wish?"

"Do you?" Harry retorted, "because I'd love to get out of these binds, " he tried to pull out of them, but with no avail, "and strangle you to death."

"All in good time." Voldemort drawled and paced the length of the room, his hands clasped behind his back. Nagini hissed something inaudible at Harry as Lucius stared hard at Harry, his wand drawn, "you know the story of Godric Gryffindor slaying his best friend, Salazar Slytherin, correct?"

"Why wouldn't I? It's the only -" Harry was cut off when Lucius fired a short _crutio_ at him.

"The reason Gryffindor had done so was out of anger, but as we all know, Gryffindors are known for their bravery and thinking things through, as is Ravenclaw." Voldemort ignored Harry's small whimpers, "Salazar's son married Gryffindor's daughter. There was an age difference of what, ten years, Malfoy?"

"Yes sir."

"Ten years, Potter! The man was 10 years older than his bride, but they did not care. Gryffindor and Slytherin tried to talk it out, but neither succeeded. A fight broke out between the two until one was victorious, the other slain. Despite the death of his father, Slytherin married Gryffindor." Voldemort shook his head with a scowl, "they had a few kids, separated, and had kids with other spouses." Voldemort stared at the fire with a glare, "along the way, Gryffindor met with other Gryffindor blood unknowingly, producing purebloods and squibs. Same goes with Slytherin." Voldemort turned and walked up to Harry, "but you, boy, somehow got both Gryffindor and Slytherin blood. 

"I bet you were to be Sorted into Slytherin, but Gryffindor won the internal battle, did it not?" Voldemort asked, lowering his head so that he and Harry were eye to eye. Harry just stared at him, "it sickens me how I am a pureblooded Slytherin, and my greatest enemy is my own family. However, Dumbledore is pureblood himself, and you may have guessed Gryffindor." Voldemort stared into Harry's eyes, a look of indignation upon his face, "you disgust me. You have Gryffindor's eyes, charm and bravery, and Slytherin's stubbornness, pale skinned complexion, and among other things, you have the ability to speak to snakes. You are perfect in every way possible, except for the fact that _you can be more powerful than I_."

"So, what is it? You're jealous that I can be better than you someday?" Harry asked, narrowing his eyes. Voldemort stood upright, raised his hand and struck the side of Harry's face in a slap.

"Jealousy is not a trait of Salazar." Voldemort snapped, pacing again, "it surprised me when you blocked the Killing Curse last time we met. It surprised me greatly. However, I knew it could've been done, because you've got all the freaking luck in the world."

"So maybe I'll luck my way out of this one." Harry spat, starting to feel more hopeless. He was definitely not going to get out of this one.

"How will you? If I can't kill you, what makes you think you can kill me?" Voldemort asked with a smirk.

"Because my bloods part of yours. That doesn't mean that I can't attack you, since you are not in me. I may have the same ancestry blood, but I do not have yours." Harry said simply with a slight shrug. Voldemort thought about it a moment and cursed under his breath.

"Malfoy, fetch me the potions you made." Voldemort's mouth turned into a sick smile, "Potter and I are going to have some fun."

-----------------------

Had to post this today. It's a bit on the short side. Oh well. *shrugs*

School is almost out! Yay! I'm so freakin glad. I hate the f*ckers at my school. 


	17. Chapter 17

"Harry!" Someone shrieked from far off, or maybe they were close. Harry couldn't tell. He didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. Not his life, nor his lover's. No one and nothing, "Go get Pomfrey, Seamus! Hurry! He looks.."

Whoever it was trailed off and fell to their knees next to Harry's curled up body. He rolled Harry out onto his back, feeling his neck and wrist for a pulse. He cursed under his breath, feeling Harry's forehead for a fever.

"Fuck, Harry, " he hissed, pulling Harry's shivering body close to his chest, "what the hell happened to you?"

Harry shivered against his chest, but didn't answer. He didn't care to answer. It wasn't anything of importance anymore.

Minutes later, Harry was surrounded by his professors. He could faintly hear Sirius talking to him, but Harry realized he didn't care about Sirius anymore either. _Nothing mattered_.

"What's wrong with him?" Sirius asked as Madam Pomfrey levitated Harry up into the air. When no one answered, Sirius grabbed his son and held him tightly, "Harry? Open your eyes for me, please?" Harry opened his eyes and stared at Sirius, his eyes empty, "what happened?"

Harry just stared stupidly back at his Godfather before closing his eyes again. Sirius quickened his pace back inside where it was warm. Students who had been passing in the halls saw Harry and gasped, running up to see the celebrity. Snape would've hated the attention Harry was getting, if he was here.

Before he knew it, Dumbledore was in the Hospital Wing while Harry was forced to take bottles of potion and eat chocolate. Harry silently refused, but was force fed. Dumbledore started in on the questions.

"Harry, what happened?" He asked softly, and Harry just stared at Dumbledore blankly, "did you face Voldemort?" another blank stare. Dumbledore sighed and looked up at Pomfrey for help.

"It looks like he's in shock." She offered, "let him sleep on it for a while, then come back when he's awake. I'm sure he'll talk then."

"He shouldn't keep it in, if something bad happened." Dumbledore frowned at Harry, and Sirius stared at Dumbledore.

"Whatever it is, he can tell us when he's better."

Dumbledore sighed, "I need to know if he knows what's going to happen with the school, Sirius. Harry, " he turned his attention back to Harry, "is Voldemort going to attack?"

But Harry just stared back at Dumbledore, his eyes holding no emotion. Exasperated, Dumbledore stood up from his chair and stalked out of the room. Sirius watched after him, surprised by the outburst, because Dumbledore never did that. Sirius shrugged it off and turned back to Harry, who was still staring after Dumbledore.

"Get some sleep, " Sirius pushed the bangs out of Harry's eyes, "and when I come back later, I'm going to take you into the kitchen and we'll feast. Then you'll tell me exactly what happened while you were gone."

Harry blinked, and Sirius sighed in frustration.

"I have to go put Chase to bed. I left him with Nearly Headless Nick." Sirius offered a smile, but Harry didn't even acknowledge him, "goodnight."

He kissed Harry lightly on the forehead, feeling both relieved and worried at the same time. Harry continued to stare at the door, and Sirius scowled at him before leaving the room, hoping that Harry would be okay the next day.

-----*-----

"He still isn't talking." Sirius mumbled to Ron and Hermione outside the door of the Infirmary three days later, "and we don't know what's wrong with him. Pomfrey thinks he's just doing it for attention. Albus thinks You-Know-Who got ahold of him and hit him with a curse. But..we can't find anything wrong with him." Sirius shook his head, staring at Harry, who was on the other side of the glass, in the room, sitting on the floor rigidly, Chase trying to get his attention, "I don't know why he won't talk to me."

Ron shifted uncomfortably on his feet and stared at his best friend, "maybe I can talk to him."

"You can try." Sirius sighed, "but I doubt anything will work."

Hermione hugged herself, nodding in agreement with Sirius.

"I'm not going to give up. I know what would make him smile." Ron said, determined to prove Sirius and Hermione wrong. He entered the room, and Chase looked up with a smile and a wave.

"Hey you!" Chase giggled, tilting his head at Ron, "is Harry!" He pointed to Harry.

"Yeah, it's Harry. Go find daddy, okay?" Ron asked, pushing Chase lightly in the direction of the door. Chase obeyed happily, running out of the room. Ron sat down in front of Harry, who didn't look up at him, "hey, Harry. What's up?"

Harry raised his eyes to acknowledge Ron, but said nothing.

"Slytherin lost their Quidditch match against Ravenclaw while you were gone." Ron offered with a smile, "I think Malfoy was really upset that you were gone." Harry blinked but no emotion registered on his face, "you know what? Draco was looking pretty good the other day." Ron said, forcing the words out of his mouth, though he knew he'd never feel that way to any guy. It was just to try and make Harry crack a smile. But Harry just stared at him.

Ron searched his best friend's eyes for any sign of, well, _anything_, but nothing was there. Just that hollow look, like he didn't care anymore. Harry never felt like that. Well, excluding the time when Draco had left him.

"Are you mad at me because I never told you why I was upset?" Ron asked, but went on without waiting for Harry to say anything, knowing he wouldn't, "I'll tell you, okay? It's because you didn't seem you wanted me as a friend. My family is so caught up in their own lives suddenly, it's like I'm not even here! Ginny's got some boyfriend and I'm not even part of her life, as far as she's concerned!" Ron sucked in a breath, tears starting to sting his eyes, "and I almost killed myself, Harry. That day in Potions when you asked me if I was okay. If you hadn't asked me, or acted like you cared.." Ron trailed off, and reached out and pulled Harry into a hug.

The hug was only one sided, so Ron pulled away. He stared at Harry, silently pleading with him to talk. But the conversation never came. Ron hung his head dejectedly as he stood up and slowly walked to the door to leave the room, pausing before he left, hoping Harry would say something. When he didn't, Ron pushed the door open and left his best friend behind.

-----*-----

"Maybe if he's in classes he'll snap out of it." Snape suggested as he, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Garish sat around the wooden table, tossing ideas about to try and get Harry to talk.

"He may, but I doubt it." Dumbledore shook his head, "and if he had a girlfriend, or someone that he loved.." he trailed off, sighing. He had never been so confused before in his life.

"The best idea so far is to just let him go back to his House and classes." McGonagall said quietly, "I mean, he can't stay in the Hospital Wing forever. Eventually he'll start talking."

"Or until he's killed himself." Snape mumbled under his breath, but kept his mouth shut when Dumbledore gave him a glare.

Garish leaned forward, his wand tapping on the table nervously, "maybe..maybe it's some Dark Magic."

"Maybe?" Snape sneered, "you're the damn Dark Arts teacher! You tell us."

"I've never seen this kind before. I don't know." Garish frowned, "maybe it's a potion. You're the damn Potions Master. You tell us." he mimicked.

"It isn't a potion, I can assure you." Snape snapped, rolling his eyes, "if it was a potion _or_ a curse, I'd know. Albus (A/N: Clara - is Albie doing alright?), the ball is in your court. We can't make him talk, eat. Do much of anything but stare at someone, making them feel stupid. What do we do?"

Dumbledore sighed, licking his lips in thought (A/N: *smirks at all the Albus fans*), before saying, "I think we should have Hermione and Ron take him to his classes. Well, they'll probably drag him because he's stubborn as hell. Anyway, have them go through the motions and see if Harry will snap out of it when he sees everyone trying to help him."

"Because he's vulnerable." McGonagall added, sitting straight in her chair, "do you think he saw something he wasn't intended to see?"

"Or something they _wanted_ him to see." Snape replied quietly, "and since he's in shock, it must've been horrible."

Everyone remained silent before Dumbledore spoke, "go back to your Houses, Minverva, Severus. I'll tell the other professors of our decision. Someone make sure Sirius gets to the Great Hall tonight when I make the announcement that Harry will return to classes tomorrow, and to treat him kindly. We cannot let him, if it gets bad, try and hurt himself because someone made a comment."

"Yes, sir." The three professors nodded and stood up, leaving the room silently.

--------------------------

I know this chapter went kinda quickly. I was at a partial writer's block, and I couldn't write anything interesting to get me to this point. So you're stuck with this. However - I might post more later tonight, as I'm in a perfect spot now. I've got so many ideas for the next chapters! *grins*

Warning: more death's coming soon! I know, I know..*smiles* maybe I'll have Chase die. Maybe Draco. Maybe Harry! Who knows..well, I know! I'll have AT LEAST 5 people die.

Well I'm back nanananananananananana fix your damn antenna, tune it then I'm gonna enter it in the front of your skin like a splinter.


	18. Chapter 18

Argh! I forgot the thank yous! So here goes..

Clara - Lmfao, God, I'm still laughing over Albie..lmfao lmfaooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo *starts to cry from laughing so hard*

Dragon Eyes - Okay okay, maybe this story isn't crap. Maybe it's bullshit?

Anne Phoenix - Harry always lucks his way out. I doubt he will in the end of this story, though.. *bangs head* shouldn't have said that..

Shinks - I LOVE YOU TOO! You got more! You'll get more later, too, when I'm done with the damn English project I've been doing all week!

MOI - A faithful reader to this and Morrigan, and I thank you for that *bows*. I love Lucius and Voldie! And I love flamer!

Well, that's all I got! You all should check back daily because I'm updating frequently!

Did you know that there's this one incest story that I'm reading *glares at Shinks before continuing* and it's pretty good, considering the whole Fred/George pairing. It's also got Draco/Harry (I swear, that's the only reason I'm reading it!!). Anyway..

I feel that everyone's horribly out of character in this chapter..

-----*-----

Ron held Harry under the shoulders as they walked, knowing that if he let go, Harry would just stop in his tracks and not move from the spot. He didn't look around at anyone, because he knew how stupid he must've looked as people stopped, waving and smiling at Harry (as they'd been told). Slytherin's even did it, and Ron had a hunch that Snape had threatened them, saying if they even looked at Harry menicingly, they'd get points taken and detention. _Snape_ of all people.

"Harry!" Draco's face lit up, and he threw his arms around Harry while Ron pulled away. People gave confused looks to each other, but Draco didn't care. He didn't care if his father found out about the two, or Voldemort for that matter, "hey, are you okay?"

"He hasn't talked in the week he's been here." Ron said quietly, and Hermione nodded.

"Why?" Draco raised his hand and cupped Harry's face, searching his eyes. They were so lifeless, "Harry? Are you okay?"

Harry just blinked at Draco, who blinked back in return.

"I'll take him to class." Draco said without breaking eye contact with Harry, "Snape will understand. Just go and don't say anything, okay? I'll take care of him." Draco bit his bottom lip, knowing it was a habit Harry hated. Harry, though, didn't do anything to stop him.

"Okay." Ron patted Draco's shoulder lightly, "snap him out of it, Malfoy. He loves you, but he's not all there."

"I know." Draco mumbled, then said under his breath, "I love him too."

Hermione squeezed Draco's arm, then Harry's, before following Ron to the Potions class. Draco continued to search Harry's eyes.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Draco asked softly, his voice cracking, "do I not mean anything to you?"

The words registered in Harry's mind, and he blinked once before saying in a quiet whisper, "no. No one means anything to me."

Draco's hand dropped to his side as he stared at Harry, dumfounded. He couldn't breathe now, as if he had been punched in the stomach. Did Harry mean what he said? Draco continued to stare at Harry, trying to decipher the blank look.

Yes, Harry meant it.

Yes, it hurt like hell to hear it.

Then, for a split second, Draco saw a pang of guilt cross Harry's features. Draco shook his head unbelievingly, backing away from Harry slowly in the now deserted hallway.

"H-have you always felt like this?" Draco's voice cracked more, forcing himself not to show his pain, but he knew Harry could see through it.

"Always." Harry replied dully before his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed into a heap on the ground.

Draco stared at Harry's crumpled body. He could tell Harry was close to death just by lying there, fighting for breath. And what did Draco do to help Harry?

He ran. Not in the direction of the Hospital Wing, or Dumbledore's office, or even a strategically placed classroom. Angrily, he ran to the Entrance Hall, throwing the doors open, and running into the windy and rainy outside world.

-----*-----

"Oh crap."

The words echoed off the empty corridor before the student staggered forward slowly. Ginny Weasley dropped to her knees carefully beside Harry's body.

"Harry?" She asked softly, rolling him onto his back. His eyes were closed, and she remembered her brother saying something to Dean Thomas, who had found Harry at the Quidditch Pitch a week ago, that Harry hadn't been sleeping at all. Not only that, he wouldn't eat either, "Harry? Wake up.."

When he didn't, Ginny stood up, slowly starting to worry. Her brother and Hermione weren't supposed to leave Harry's side. She racked her brain, trying to remember what McGonagall had told the House the previous night, but she couldn't remember. All she remembered was flirting with her boyfriend, Sean.

"I'll be right back." She told Harry, though she knew he couldn't hear her. Quickly (and guiltily), she walked down the hall to the nearest classroom. McGonagall looked up sharply when she heard her doors open.

"Yes, Ms. Weasley?"

"We've got a problem." Ginny said softly before walking up to the teacher and lowering her voice more, "Harry's passed out in the hallway. No one else was out there. I don't know what happened to him."

McGonagall nodded her thanks before telling the class she was needed somewhere else for a moment and left the room. In the hall, Harry was struggling to breathe (it was quite painful to watch). McGonagall sighed to herself, starting to feel panicked. Why was Potter out by himself? Where the bloody hell did Ron and Hermione go?

"Potter?" She asked, kneeling next to him on the ground and putting her hand on his forehead, brushing back his bangs. He was sweating, and his body was shivering from a fever. Black bags hung under his eyes, evident on his pale skin. Mentally, she guessed he passed out from lack of sleep and food.

"What is going on out here?" Nearly Headless Nick floated in the corridor from the floor above, and stopped short when he saw Harry, "what happened?"

"He collapsed. Go tell Poppy to be ready for us." McGonagall instructed before Nick nodded and took off. She levitated Harry up, looked around once more, and started to the Hospital Wing.

-----*-----

Draco sat in the rain, completely drenched, staring out at the forest. All he had been doing the past hour was this, contemplating his choices. He could stay alive, knowing that he never meant anything to Harry and be forced to marry some woman. Or, he could fall back into his old routine, trying to bleed the pain out.

"Bastard." Draco mumbled, looking up at the sky, "why did you have to lie to me like that?"

Lightening flashed in the sky as a tear fell from his eyes. Slowly, he got to his feet and trudged into the school.

--------------------------

Dammit! IT'S F-ING SHORT AGAIN! *sighs and looks around* so I'll update again tomorrow.


	19. Chapter 19

"What the hell are you doing?!" Hermione hissed, shoving Draco's shoulder roughly. Draco looked up from bending over the bench in the Prefect's bathroom. He dropped his robes onto the floor, covering his arms with the towel.

"I _was_ getting dressed, mudblood!" Draco snapped, picking up his robes quickly, aware of the fact that she was watching him with a death glare, "what is to you what I do, anyway?"

"Harry almost died because of you!" Hermione shoved him again, obviously trying to pick a fight, "why did you just leave him out there? And where did you go!?"

Draco stared at her before lowing his head, "he said I never meant anything to him, so why should I have helped him live?"

"He..he talked to you?" Hermione's face broke into a grin before she pulled him into a tight hug, but he flinched and pulled away, "what is it?"

"I want nothing to do with him." Draco drawled before taking his possessions to the other side of the bathroom to get dressed in privacy. Hermione watched him, glimpsing the blood that ran down his arm from an open wound.

"You made him talk, Draco!" Hermione called after him, "none of us have been able to do that in the week he's been here! He still loves you, no matter what he says to your face! He _talked_ to you!"

Draco bit back tears as he pressed his towel to his arm, putting pressure on it to stop the bleeding. He vaguely wondered why he kept cutting himself, then stopping the bleeding, and not let himself bleed to death. Death, no matter how much he would deny it, scared the crap out of him. That would mean not seeing Harry ever again. Of course, Draco didn't mean anything to him.

Right?

Well, that's what Harry said right before he passed out. Hermione had a point too. Harry didn't say a single word until he was with Draco. So what did that mean?

Abso-fucking-lutely nothing. Draco was hurting so much inside because of what Harry had said. He had been so serious about it. Hadn't regretted saying what he did. And yet, Draco was willing to run back if Harry ever apologized. Rule 3 of the Malfoy way - never forgive those who insult, embarrass or look down upon you and your family. Yet, Harry had done all of those, and here Draco was, _wanting_ to forgive Harry.

"Hey, uh, Malfoy?" Dean Thomas asked, sticking his head around the corner of the wall that seperated everyone from Draco.

"What?" Draco sneered, snapping out of his thoughts.

Dean's eyes flickered down to the blood stained white towel, his eyes growing slightly wider before he met Draco's eyes again, "I just wanted to see if you were okay. You got pissed and stuff, and.." he trailed off, looking back down at the towel. Draco hid his arms nervously by picking up his dirty robes (he had clean ones on now) and hugging them to his chest.

"I'm fine." Draco replied before walking past Dean, who grabbed Draco's hurt arm tightly, pulling him back, "ow! Fuck, Thomas, what the hell was that -"

"Why?" Dean asked, opening his fingers that had fresh blood on them, "why did you do this?"

"I slipped in the shower and clipped the shower head." Draco lied, pulling his arm away, "what do you care anyway?"

Dean offered a friendly smile, "I care about fellow Prefects."

"Why do you care all of the sudden?" Draco snapped, hiding his arm in his robes again and taking a step back from Dean.

"Because with Harry being mental lately, you never know who is going to croak one day." Dean shrugged, "and I know you're a good person, no matter how hard you try not to be. I saw you in the halls with Harry earlier. I dunno what happened between the two of you, but I know that you can snap him out of whatever he's in. I can see you care about him."

"How?" Draco narrowed his eyes, mentally kicking himself.

Dean gave another smile, "because I saw that look on your face earlier when you were with him. And he never was quiet when he snuck out of the dorms."

Draco watched the Gryffindor turn around and walk into an empty shower stall to undress and clean up. Maybe he was right. Maybe Harry really didn't mean what he had said.

But the pain in Draco's arm caused him to look down. The blood was starting to stop, and all the thoughts he had a moment ago vanished. Harry did this to him. Forced him to cut his arms open again. All because Harry didn't love him like Draco did loved him. Draco scoffed, burried his arms in the robes again, and left the Prefect's Bathroom, tossing a sneer at Hermione.

-----*-----

Somehow, though Draco didn't know why, he ended up at the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey was standing guard at the door of Harry's room (Draco knew something was bad if Harry had his own room), and gave him a stern look.

"You can't come in. Dumbledore and Sirius are with him." Pomfrey said quietly, "and you're supposed to be back in your dormitory."

"How is he?" Draco asked, ignoring her comment, trying to see past her through the window, "is he okay?"

"He will be eventually. He's very ill from lack of sleep and food." Pomfrey replied with a slight sigh, "did you really leave him in the hall to die, Draco?"

"Not to _die_." Draco bit his lip, "I didn't want to. I had no idea what I was doing. Can I please see him?"

"No, you can't. You have to wait until -"

Dumbledore opened the door before she could finished, and smiled softly at Draco, "I thought I heard some bickering out here. Thank you, Poppy. You can go back to your office. I don't think any students will be coming by anymore. Draco, you can come in if you want. I was on my way out."

"You aren't..mad at me?" Draco asked, making sure the tape that was on his arms was well hidden beneath his sleeves.

"Why would I be?" Dumbledore answered with a smile, "I'm sure you meant well. Sirius is in there right now, but he has to leave soon himself, to put his other son to bed."

"Thank you, sir." Draco walked past Dumbledore and into Harry's room. Sirius looked up momentarily before looking back down at his son. He rose from his chair and started to the door, stopping next to Draco.

"He won't talk to you, even if you try." Sirius said before leaving the room. Draco watched him quietly shut the door, then he turned back to Harry's bed, taking a tentative step toward the sleeping figure.

Black bags stood out underneath Harry's eyes on his extremely pale skin. He looked like he was sleeping peacefully, instead of taking hurting breath. He was lying on his side, facing Draco, his arms holding the blanket to his chest protectively. Draco gave a small smile, sitting down next to Harry's bed, watching him silently.

"I'm sorry for leaving you in the hallway." Draco said softly, reaching out a hand slowly, touching Harry's face, then pulling back quickly, "you're fucking burning."

Instead of getting up, Draco stayed sitting. He couldn't leave Harry like this, no matter how much it had hurt him earlier when Harry had said what he did. Draco put his head ontop of his arms, watching Harry sleep, until he fell asleep himself.

  
  
  


Draco woke up, startled, his neck aching from the position he fell asleep in. He sat up, his eyes adjusting to the dark room, until he saw what had waken him up. Harry was crying in his sleep, begging someone, his body shaking violently.

"No. Please don't." Harry whimpered, and his face screwed up in pain and he let out a pained howl. Draco froze, knowing exactly what he was dreaming about. Sympethetically, Draco got up and walked around the bed and crawled under the blankets next to Harry, putting his arm around his waist and hugging him tight.

"It's okay, Harry, " Draco said soothingly, rubbing Harry's stomach gently, "he can't hurt you here."

Harry seemed to hear him and slowly calmed down, until his body shook with quiet sobs. Draco hugged him closer, whispering in his ear.

--------------------

THERE! God, I've only been puking all night, but I've got this written and posted! Yay!

Thanks to:

Clara (x2) - my 100 and 101th reviewer! Yay! It's Harry Potter, dear! Of course they won't have a normal life. *rolls eyes* duh. How's Albie doing?

Bored Beyond Belief - I'm sorry you were dying. Here's chapter 19 to make it up.

Adam - I can't believe how much I write either! God, it's my whole life right now. Oh well. *grins*

Dragon Eyes - Okay, I'll believe all of you when you say this doesn't suck. This chapters longer than the past couple, just for you!

Myrtle-Pyrtle - lmfao, yes, I had Wormtail caught. I realized that after I wrote him into chapter 15. Then I felt stupid. Oh well, I fixed it all up! 

Shinko - I felt bad for making you tell me how much you loved me last night, so I posted this, even if I was puking my guts out all night and I still feel like shit. You all better be thankful!


	20. Chapter 20

Draco woke up hearing muffled cries, but it wasn't from Harry. He was still fast asleep beside him, heat radiating off his body in strong waves. Draco knew he shouldn't have slept next to him - he knew he'd get sick now, too. The muffled cries were joined with a fierce sounding man. Curiosity got the best of him, and he found himself leaving Harry's side, going to the door. He pressed his ear to the door and heard two people distinctly, though he knew other's were in there.

"No, let me go." Ron's voice was muffled, but Draco knew he was crying.

"Mr. Weasley, I can assure you, Potter is still in there." Snape said, but he wasn't sneering or growling or anything. Draco stepped back and pulled open the door, wanting to see what was going on.

Ron was in Snape's arms, sobbing and trying to pull away from the professor. Snape was clutching Ron to his chest, trying to keep him away from Harry's room. They both looked up when they heard the door.

"What were you doing in there?" Snape narrowed his eyes as Ron peered around the door to see if Harry was in there.

"I stayed with Harry last night. What are you two doing?" Draco asked suspiciously, shutting the door behind him and standing in the hall. Hermione was with Ginny Weasley, both crying. Dumbledore was speaking to an auror. McGonagall was talking with Pomfrey.

"Get off me!" Ron yelled, his voice muffled as he tried to pull from Snape's embrace, "I have to murder Potter! GET OFF ME!"

"Come on, Mr. Weasley." Snape directed Ron out of the Hospital Wing, leaving a confused Draco behind.

He walked up to Hermione and knelt in front of her, "what's going on?"

"Was Harry with you all night?" Hermione asked, hugging Ginny, who cried harder at the sound of Harry's name.

"Yeah. Why?" Draco ran a hand through his hair, looking at the two intently.

Hermione got out from underneath Ginny and brought Draco away from the Weasley, and in a quiet voice she said, "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were murdered early this morning. A suspect and witness, your father, said that Harry was there. He's the only witness."

-----*-----

"You have to talk, Harry. You have to." Hermione whispered as Harry just stared at her, "if you don't, they'll send you to Azkaban. Please talk to us."

"I don't care." Harry replied back, almost robotically. Like he really didn't care.

"Harry." Hermione begged, pushing aside her shock of actually hearing him, "you've got to. If they send you to Azkaban, then everyone else will die."

Harry just shrugged in response.

"He doesn't care, Hermione." Draco said from the doorway, "no matter how much you'll beg him, he won't care."

Hermione ignored Draco, "Harry, did you kill Molly and Arthur?"

"Why would I?" Harry scoffed, "they're no use for anything."

"SEE!" Hermione yelled at Ron, who was sitting behind her, restrained into his chair to keep him from lunging at Harry, "see! He told us he didn't do it! Don't blame him!"

"He was with me anyway." Draco pointed out, "so you and Lucius are wrong, Weasel."

Snape and Dumbledore remained in their seats, watching what was going on. Dumbledore knew that if he himself asked Harry questions, he'd just get a blank response. Sirius had given up on trying to talk to Harry, but hung around whenever he had spare time. Now wasn't that time, thankfully.

"Harry? What happened when you met You-Know-Who last week?" Hermione asked quietly, though she wasn't sure Harry had met Voldemort at all. They all assumed that's what had happened.

Harry just blinked at her, the usual blank look in his eyes and facial features. She sighed, patted his hand, and stood up. Draco started to edge into the room, then froze.

"I know what's wrong with him." Draco rushed up to Dumbledore and Snape, who were looking at Draco warily, "is it possible that he had been cursed, or given a potion of some kind, that put some kind of restraint on his mind? Whenever a question is asked about Voldemort, it takes effect, and he is unable to answer because of it?"

Snape glanced at Dumbledore before saying, "I've researched that. Harry doesn't have the symptoms."

"Screw symptoms! I mean, he's talking to us! Couldn't you just wave your wand and do the anti curse or whatever the hell it is?" Draco asked, getting excited, "I really think he could've been infected with whatever this is!"

"It's worth a try.." Dumbledore mumbled to Snape, "I mean, it won't hurt him anyway, if we tried it."

"I'll go research it again." Snape sighed and stood up, then turned to Draco, "what were you _doing_ with Potter last night _anyway_?"

-----*-----

Once again, Draco spent the night in Harry's room, afraid of what would happen if he didn't. Of course he was angry with Harry for saying what he did - you can't forget something like that - but if he was alone during the night, and if he had another nightmare..well, he couldn't afford that right now. Draco knew what Harry's nightmares were, because he'd been there before.

"No." Harry whimpered in his sleep, kicking his legs out for a moment, and Draco pulled him closer to his chest, "bastard, stop it..fucking stop..no..oh God..no.." Harry's voice thickened, and Draco thought he was going to cry.

"Harry, it's okay." Draco whispered, running his fingers down Harry's arm softly, "they aren't here."

Harry curled up into a ball, letting out whimpers and moans of pain. Draco rubbed his shoulder gently, knowing he couldn't do much until he was awake.

"Stop, Lucius..please stop.." Harry begged, a tear falling from his eye.

Draco closed his eyes tightly, knowing exactly what Harry was dreaming, and he wanted to make it stop. He couldn't wake Harry up - it'd be too dangerous, in case he freaked out. Instead, all he could do was curl up with him, whispering in his ear, telling him it'd be okay.

Eventually, Harry's whimpers and protests faded away, and they fell into a peaceful sleep.

-----*-----

Draco was sitting with Hermione at a small table in the back of the Great Hall, picking at his food. Dumbledore had set up a table for the two, plus Sirius, Chase, Ron, Ginny and a few of Ginny's friends. Draco didn't know them, nor did he try to speak with them - he wasn't paying much attention to anything. He was furious with his father - no, the man couldn't be called a father - the bastard Draco grew up with. Of all of the things he'd ever done to Draco, never once did Draco think his father would go as far as doing it to _other_ people. Much less Harry Potter.

"Snape's been searching all night for that spell." Hermione said quietly from her spot to the right of Draco. She was also picking at her food, too nervous and worried about Harry to eat, "do you think that's what's wrong with him?"

Draco shrugged, "I hope so."

"Did he talk anymore last night?" Sirius asked, oblivious (or maybe just ignoring) to Chase, who was throwing his scrambled eggs onto the floor instead of eating them.

"No." Draco answered, moving his eggs around to the side of his plate, then setting his fork down, "well, he had a nightmare, and he was saying stuff in his sleep. Just telling someone no and asking them to stop. That's it, though."

"What if..what if that's not what's wrong.." Ron spoke up, his voice strained. He'd been crying all night. 

Everyone remained silent, thinking about the question themselves. What if that wasn't what was wrong. Maybe Harry really was in shock, and wouldn't be able to recover?

"I can't take this." Draco stood up, and grabbed his bookbag, leaving the Great Hall.

Hermione watched with a sympathetic frown before turning to Sirius, "Draco's really helping out, you know, with getting Harry to talk. You should thank him, because he looks like he needs it."

"Malfoy?" Sirius scoffed, staring at the chair Draco had been in a moment ago.

"Yeah, Malfoy." Hermione nodded, "he's probably more upset about this than anyone."

Ron rolled his eyes, but said nothing. He stood up from the table and said a quiet, "I'm going to pack my things." before he walked out of the Hall. Ginny soon followed after her brother, and her friends left, going back to the Gryffindor table. Sirius dipped a napkin into his cup of water to wash of Chase's face before looking at Hermione.

"Dumbledore has arranged a secured place for Chase and I to stay. He thinks that we won't be as safe as before, since Harry's been acting up like this. So, I'm going back to my flat to clean everything up. I'll be gone before you get out of classes today." Sirius wiped off Chase's hands, "I don't think Harry will even notice I'm gone, anyway."

"He will." Hermione sighed and opened her arms, and Chase giggled, crawling out of Sirius's lap and onto Hermione's, "are you going to say bye to him at least?"

"Of course." Sirius gave her a smile as Chase gave Hermione a kiss good bye, "take care. I'll come back in a few weeks."

Hermione gave him a tight hug and told him bye before she picked up her bookbag to go to Snape's class. She wanted to get there before it started so she could ask him about the spell. As she was walking down the hall toward the dungeons, she passed the Infirmary with a glance inside, but continued on. She was about to go down the steps to Snape's office when she heard a terrified scream, sobs, then a thud, like someone hit the ground.

She automatically knew who it was.

It was Harry.

----------------------

Sorry this is short, but I didn't get many reviews the last couple chapters. Plus, I'm starting to get a block. So..

2 people dead so far. Molly and Arthur Weasley (3 counting the unborn child). Tsk tsk..more to come soon.

Thanks to: 

Dragon Eyes - geez, I'm persistent? Thanks! I'm better today. I think it was a 24 hour flu thing, cuz I've had it, my 3 sisters have had it, my Algebra teacher was puking all day yesterday (in class..) and she's better today, etc etc.

Myrtle-Pyrtle - Wow, you hit the bull's-eye, kind of. Damn you. You figured out my plot. *sobs* A plot at chapter 21? Damn, how sad. I've planned much more, but Draco comes into more of a role to help Harry through it.

MOI - A pepper up potion? I died laughing when I read that. You're the greatest.

MOiT - I'm glad you're loving this story! I'll update once I've got some reviews for this one ;)

That's it. Damn. thanks to my 4 loyal reviewers! I love you guys!

::Can I keep you?:: ~Casper

Also - I've got another pen name, LadybugInvaders, and I have this story I'm writing with AngelDustBuster, so could you check that out for us?

I have a new short story up called "The Color of Love". It's a HP/DM slash, like always, but Harry's blind. Yeah..R&R those two if you're interested. 


	21. Chapter 21

Hermione rushed into the Hospital Wing, where Snape was yelling at Draco, telling him to get away from Harry. Harry was on the ground, shaking violently, sobbing and throwing up. She covered her mouth, gasping.

"MALFOY! GET AWAY FROM HIM I SAID!" Snape screamed, trying to get to Harry as Madam Pomfrey waved her wand, magically cleaning up Harry's bile and whatever _that_ was (aka food from his stomach).

"NO!" Draco yelled back, getting to his knees next to Harry, "it's okay..shh..stop crying..Harry..shh.."

"God dammit!" Snape hissed, pulling Draco to his knees, "100 points from Slytherin! Get out of here _now_!"

"I know what's wrong with him. Let go of me so I can help him!" Draco spat, pulling away from Snape again. Harry, who had stopped puking everywhere, remained shivering, sobbing on the ground, "Harry, come on, get up. I'm going to help you."

"N-no!" Harry sobbed, curling into a tight ball, "you're his son! Get away from me."

"Trust me, Harry. Please." Draco begged quietly, and sighed in relief when Harry didn't fight as he helped him stand up, "just lay down in the bed, and go to sleep."

Everyone watched as Draco slowly helped Harry to the bed, then helped him lie down. Harry whimpered and curled into a ball on his bed, and Draco put a blanket over him.

"He'll need the strongest Dreamless Sleeping Potion you've got." Draco said, not taking his eyes off Harry.

"Why? What's wrong with him?" Snape asked, eyeing Draco curiously.

"What did you do to him?" Hermione looked up at Snape, her eyes full of tears, "what did you do to make him freak out?"

Snape glared at her before saying, "I researched the spell that Mr. Malfoy had said Potter has, and when I gave him the counter curse, this is what happened. He screamed bloody murder and fell to the ground, sobbing like a girl."

"Professor, _please_." Draco snapped, glaring at Snape, "Harry's going through something seriously bad, and I don't want you to sit here and screw it up."

"10 points from Slytherin for talking back to a teacher." Snape narrowed his eyes.

"I wasn't talking back!"

"Another 10 points from Slytherin! You've already lost 120 points from your House, I recommend you stop!" Snape hissed, "now, get back to your common room, and stay there!"

"I can't leave Harry like this, sir." Draco said, his voice low, "I can't."

"Yes you can." Snape glared, "you can, or you will be expelled."

Draco sighed, knowing he couldn't be expelled. He crouched next to Harry's bed, and looked Harry in the eye, saying softly, "I have to go." Harry let out a strangled cry, grabbing Draco's hand tightly, "no, I can't stay. Snape's making me go, " Draco plied Harry's fingers off of him, but kissed his hand softly, "I'll come back later, I promise."

Harry grabbed Draco's robes tightly, whimpering his protest. Draco lightly pulled his robes from Harry's grasp, said bye, then pushed past Snape to go back to the Slytherin House.

Snape watched him leave, feeling a pang of guilt after he watched Harry silently beg him not to leave.

-----*-----

"What did Voldemort do, Harry?" Dumbledore asked softly after Harry woke up from sleeping all afternoon. It was right before supper, and Dumbledore was sitting alone with Harry in the Hospital Wing.

"Where's Draco?" Harry ignored Dumbledore's question, and he kept glancing around the room nervously.

"I imagine he's on his way to the Great Hall to eat dinner." Dumbledore replied, "you can see him if you tell me what happened. Did you meet Voldemort?"

"Yes, and he had Lucius.." Harry trailed off, shivering and putting his head in his hands again.

Dumbledore frowned, "start from the beginning. When you touched the portkey."

"I found myself in a room. On the ground." Harry shuddered, "Wormtail tied me up to a chair. Voldemort told me about..my family." he let out a small sigh, "then he told Lucius Malfoy to fetch a potion he had made. They forced me to take it. I don't know what it was - some form of Imperius. They.." he trailed off, taking a deep breath, "abused me. Just, tortured me. Cut me, punched me. Raped me."

"You don't have to tell me all of it, if it's too hard." Dumbledore covered up his surprise with a smile.

Harry shook his head, "I'll have to tell you anyway. I was almost dead, I think. Then, Voldemort changed his mind about me dying. He put that spell on me so that I was in permanent shock. He knew I'd eventually die from it. No one had used that curse in so long, no one taught it. Voldemort said it'd be perfect. And..then he fixed my bruises and cuts, so that it didn't look like anything had happened. Then he just left me at the Pitch to be found."

"And Draco knew this how?" Dumbledore asked softly, and Harry merely shrugged.

"Maybe he'd been through it before. I don't know."

Dumbledore made a mental note to speak to Snape and McGonagall later on that evening, having Snape speak to Draco. He smiled at Harry, who had his knees pulled up to his chest as he sat on his bed.

"If you want to eat in the Great Hall, you may." Dumbledore said, and Harry looked up, a small smile playing on his lips, "I know how fond of Draco you are, so if you want, you can eat with him."

"Okay." Harry got off the bed and slowly walked out of the room. As much as he wanted to see Draco and his friends again, he didn't want to be in front of the school. Not like this, anyway. He was wearing a black robe, and it brought out the dark circles under his eyes on his pale skin. He was hungry, too. Way hungry.

So he made his way down the hall, avoiding curious stares from students who were late to supper. They whispered, pointed and whispered more. A few smiled at him, but he kept his eyes locked on the floor. When he reached the Hall, he stood there for a minute, staring hard at the ground, trying to burn a hole in between his shoes. Everyone was watching him, silent, until he felt a pair of arms around him. He didn't look up at who it was - he knew.

"What are you doing here?" Draco breathed, tightening his hold on Harry, ignoring the whispers around the Hall about the way the Slytherin was acting toward the Gryffindor.

"I wanted to eat." Harry said, still staring hard at the ground, his head on Draco's chest, "I'm hungry."

"Did you talk to Dumbledore?" Draco asked quietly.

"Yes." Harry answered before he felt Hermione throw her arms around the two.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Hermione whispered, hugging the two tightly, "I thought you were going to die or something."

Harry let out a bitter laugh, "I wanted to die. I still do."

Draco gave Hermione a look, silently telling her not to press the issue at hand. She nodded as Harry pulled away.

"Your father will get really upset." Harry whispered to Draco, shaking his head, "I don't want you in trouble with him."

"I've been in trouble with him before. Don't worry." Draco smiled, then pointed to the table he sat at in the morning with Sirius, Hermione and Ron, "that's our table. Dumbledore had it set up for us when you were in the Hospital Wing."

"Oh, okay." Harry numbly walked to the table, keeping his eyes on the floor the whole time. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't look at them. He felt dirty because of what he had allowed Lucius and Voldemort to do.

Draco kept his arm around Harry's shoulders in a protective gesture when the three sat down at the round table.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked, taking a deep breath and slowly looking up. Hermione let out a small gasp, noticing the black circles under his eyes.

"His parents died, Harry. A couple days ago." Draco whispered, smiling at Harry softly, knowing how torn up he was on the inside, "their funeral is tomorrow, so Ron and Ginny left earlier. Sirius has gone into hiding again. He left, too."

"Oh." Harry frowned more, tears stinging his eyes as he stared at the tabletop, "I understand. He didn't think I'd snap out of it."

"Of course not, Harry." Hermione sighed, "he's got to look out for Chase's well being, though. You know that."

"Okay."

They sat in silence as they started their meal. Draco kept glancing at Harry, afraid he'd break down any moment. Hermione couldn't even look at him, because he looked so sick, it made her sad. Everyone around the room kept glancing at the odd trio, whispering something about the 'gay couple'.

Draco heard it, but chose to ignore it. Harry heard it, and was slowly starting to blame himself even more for being abused when he was. It was his fault he was gay and people were talking about him. It was his fault he made Lucius angry enough to hurt him. He had to be punished.

Harry started to stab his fork into his pork chop, cursing under his breath, trying to contain his anger. The more people kept saying something about it, nothing bad at all, he'd get just a bit more pissed off.

"Stop." Draco put his hand on Harry's hand, stopping him from stabbing the meat, "just ignore them. They don't know anything that's been going on. They don't deserve the satisfaction of making you mad."

"I.." Harry trailed off, sighed, then nodded. He continued to eat, starting to avoid the gaze Snape held on the table. Everyone was just.._staring_ at them. It was quieting down now, moreso than it was to begin with. The hair on the back of Harry's neck started to prick, the faint sound of yelling from down the Entrance Hall being heard.

"I said, _get out of my school_!" Dumbledore yelled (A/N: I should have it in caps if he's yelling, but I'm too lazy to erase it and start it all over. Forgive me, my dearest readers), and Harry's heart started to race. 

The professors were cautiously standing up; Prefects rose from their chairs. Hermione excused herself and hurried to the Gryffindor table. Draco bit his lip, staring at the Slytherin table, trying to decide whether he should leave Harry or not. Crabbe stood up, though, and gave Draco a thumbs up, taking over the Prefect spot for Draco.

"Nice friend." Harry said quietly, and Draco covered his mouth with his hand.

"Stay quiet, Potter." Draco hissed, starting to breathe heavily. Dumbledore's protests were getting louder as he advanced down the hallway.

The professors were now standing at the front of the Great Hall, the Prefects standing in front of their tables, and the Head Boy and Head Girl standing in the middle of the room. They all had their wands. All except Harry.

"Draco, I don't have my wand!" Harry whispered in a panic stricken voice, "what if -"

"I said shut up!" Draco sneered, never taking his eyes off the door. He was standing protectively in front of Harry, willing to die for the Golden Boy.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Snape asked, being the head of the row of professors. Everyone held their breath as Dementors charged their way into the room.

-----------------------

I haven't decided why the Dementors are there. Who knows. *sighs*

It took longer than expected to get this chapter out. I had a writer's block.

Man! My mom went to get my HP DVD today, and they didn't have the pre-order form under MY name, so they handed my mom a DVD from the shelf. My mom, being a stupid ass, brought it home without looking over it first. It was a freakin Wide Screen. WHO THE FUCKING HELL BUYS WIDE SCREEN DVD'S!? God! Wide Screen is the most pointless thing I've ever seen in my WHOLE life. It's more pointless than..road signs telling people there's a cliff, RIGHT at the turn, so when people are reading the sign, they drive right off the side.

Thanks to:

Keeper0124 - I know you hate cliffes. Sorry about this one, btw..

wow - HAHA! Nice name!! *grins forever* Thanks for your great review. You're so cute.

MOiT - Everyone in my story is a dumbass. They can't tell their ass from a hole in the ground. Therefore, they didn't know Harry was under a spell/potion.

Destiny's Prophet - I WROTE MORE!! *Smiles*

craz-e-chix - Lol, I don't need a lot of reviews. Just enough to make me feel loved ;)

ShadowWolf - I HATE writer's block! But now I'm unblocked! Yay!

ap - Thanks for your review, though I'm quite..ticked. It's one thing if you review my chapters once in a while, just so I know you're still with me. To author's lots of notes means the story is good and worth continuing. Of course, now that I'm 21 chapters, plus the 'Love of the Dragon' stories, in the hole, I have to kind of finish it off. The reason the past couple chapter's have been so short is because I WANT to get the chapters out regularly, instead of leaving the reader's hanging for weeks like a lot of author's do. I've also got another story in the works, and at the moment, I'm more interested in that because the plot is completely different than this. If I get enough people leaving reviews saying they WANT to read more, then hell, I'll write more just for them. I appreciate your review, and at least I know you're kind of sort of into it when you read it. Thanks.

coriander - I know. The poor Weasley's! *sighs* More death's to come!

Myrtle-Pyrtle - I'm SO sorry I made you cry so much! I absolutely adored the review, though! Ginny and Ron's fate will be decided within the next few chapters, when they return to school from the funeral. Oh, Lucius will get what comes to him. All in good time..

Aaryanna - It's okay if you suck at reviews. Just say "this is _____. continue soon!".. hehe ;) Harry and Draco are still, er, trying to get used to each other. Plus, there's too much backround stuff (IE: Voldemort, Sirius, Chase, Voldemort, Voldemort..) to have a full huge relationship.

Shinko - Hey! I love you too! I love you *holds arms wide open* THIS MUCH! Cullen IS cute, isn't he?

Okie! Thanks to everyone who bothered with reviews. I know they can be a tad bit..well, annoying. Sorry. But remember, I do thank yous and email people when I post and talk to people on IMs about this stuff..and you can't review and say a little nice comment? *stares dumbly* you're a lot like me..lazy, that is.


	22. Chapter 22

"GET OUT OF MY SCHOOL!" Dumbledore's voice was loud, echoing off the silent walls.

Harry wavered on his feet, suddenly weaker than he had been all week, hearing his mother's screams. He grasped Draco's shoulder, trying to stay on his feet, his chest tightening in emotion.

"Hey, Harry, come on, stay up." Draco turned his back to the Dementors, who were now stopped, doing nothing but standing in front of the terrified students. The professor's were throwing curses are the hooded figures, but they barely flinched.

"I can't." Harry mumbled, closing his eyes, slowly falling to his knees.

"_Harry_!" Draco hissed, grabbing Harry under his shoulders and helping him up, "you can't collapse. Not now. We need you to fight off these guys in case -"

The Dementors started moving forward. Dumbledore let out some more yells, while the professors tried to send their Patronus at the men. But no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't conjure up a happy thought. Snape was failing miserably out of all of them. Afterall, why would Snape have a happy thought?

Harry fell to his knees, dragging Draco with him. Draco gave up and made sure Harry would be okay on the floor before he stood up, his wand pointing at the dementors. The men ignored Harry, though, and started walking toward the Gryffindor table.

"They're going to the Gryffindor Table, Harry. Get up, come on." Draco knelt down again, shaking Harry roughly, "you've gotta get up. I don't know what's wrong, but _please_." Draco looked up as Hermione let out a small scream as the men advanced on her, "they're going for Hermione. _Harry_!"

Harry moaned in protest, opening his eyes. He started to get up, shaking his head, trying to rid his thoughts of his mother. But now, along with his mother's screams, he could hear his own screams when he had been opened up to Lucius Malfoy. He focused on Hermione, though, stumbling forward. Professor McGonagall ran and stood in front of Hermione, but she was merely shoved away by an impatient dementor. Hermione had her wand raised, but she had no idea what to do. She had seen her professor's fail at trying to get rid of them.

Draco threw himself in front of Hermione, holding his arms up, hiding her behind his body.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Draco screamed at them, "Take me!"

But the dementor threw his hand to the side, sending Draco into the Ravenclaw table with a _crack_. Draco's body slumped unconscious, and Harry let out a cry. He then threw himself in front of his best friend.

"It's me you want." Harry whispered, pushing the thoughts of his mother out of his head. He was dizzy. Extremely dizzy, but he had to protect his best friend, "she didn't even do anything. Hermione, go, run.."

Hermione took an uneasy step forward as a dementor threw Harry to the opposite side, near Professor McGonagall. Harry hit the Slytherin Table top, and the table collapsed inward, ontop of Harry. He heard Hermione scream, and he struggled to get up to see what was happening, but the effort was too much, and he slumped sideways, unconscious.

-----*-----

Harry woke up to quiet whimpering and frantic yells. He moaned, rolling over, his head aching as he did so. He couldn't remember what happened, nor did he care. The pain was horrid, and the yelling wasn't helping.

"Sir, please keep your voice down! The children are both sleeping!" Madam Pomfrey hissed, and Harry moaned again, burying his head into the blanket and pillow, "look! You've woken Harry!"

"I don't give a damn!" A voice hissed back, "bloody Harry Potter means absolutely nothing to me!"

Harry curled up into a ball despite the pain he had from his head and back. He knew the voice, and he didn't want to be awake to see the man. So he lied perfectly still, trying to force himself back asleep.

"Is my son going to be okay?" The man asked, his voice lowered a great deal, and Harry shuddered involuntarily. 

"He's been sick for a long time.." Pomfrey trailed off, "he should be okay in a couple days. His fever won't break, and he'll be in a great deal of pain."

"Why would he not tell anyone if he was feeling sick?" The man hissed, but kept his voice low. Harry started to tremble, fighting back tears.

"I'm not sure. It might have to do with Harry being sick lately." Pomfrey bustled over to Harry and pulled back the blanket, "are you awake?" Harry trembled more, grabbing at the blanket, "would you like a Sleeping Potion?"

"Get him out of here." Harry whispered, his voice hoarse, and he winced, swallowing thickly, "please. Get him away from me."

Madam Pomfrey nodded a little then turned to the man beside his son's bed, "Mr. Malfoy, the children need their rest. You can come back at another time when Draco's awake."

Lucius opened his mouth to say something when Snape billowed into the room, "oh, good evening, Lucius. I didn't realize you were here." Snape looked over at Harry, who was still curled into a ball, fighting back tears as he trembled, "you should have stopped by my classroom."

"I was on my way out. I got news earlier that my son had been attacked." Lucius looked pointedly at Harry's bed, then his gaze returned to Snape, "so I decided to see if he was doing alright. Apparently, nobody can run a school properly. Dementor's attacking, Kissing a student -"

Snape cut him off with a hiss, narrowing his eyes, "I understand your concern. I can assure you, we all tried the best we could. We sent a letter to the Minister and to Azkaban's guards, informing them all of what had happened."

"And it hasn't been printed in the papers, correct?"

"Of course not, Lucius. We wouldn't want your family put to shame with the information that your son protected a mudblood." Snape hissed at the man, "now, I'm sure Dumbledore would like to have a word with you, regarding the safety precautions at the school."

Lucius gazed at his son, then looked at Harry, who was curled into a ball before saying, "Potter's a wuss." then stalking out of the room. Snape glared after him before turning to Madam Pomfrey.

"Make sure he never enters this room with Potter in here again."

Pomfrey nodded before going to a cupboard to get a potion. Snape watched Harry sadly before leaving the room, determined to be with Dumbledore when the elderly man tells Lucius off.

While Snape was with Dumbledore and Lucius, Harry was given a potion, easing his memories until he fell into a peaceful sleep.

-----*-----

Harry woke up the next morning, feeling considerably better at first, until he remembered the night before. The dementors, Draco putting himself in front of Hermione, and-

"Hermione?" Harry called out, grabbing his glasses off the bedside table, "Hermione? Where are you?"

He heard a moan from the left side of his bed, then the muffled, "shut the hell up, Potter."

"Draco?" Harry looked at the bed. Draco's blanket was pulled up to his chin, and he was shivering, sweat dripping down his face. He vaguely remembered hearing a conversation between Lucius and Madam Pomfrey, but he wasn't sure if it had really happened or not.

He stood up, determined to find Hermione before he went to see if Draco was okay. Madam Pomfrey, though, had other plans.

"No no dear. You've suffered from a horrible concussion, you have to lie down." She grabbed Harry's shoulders, trying to ease him onto the bed, "come on, lie down. I'll give you some chocolate and a sleeping potion."

Draco moaned again, covering his head with his blanket. Madam Pomfrey looked over at Draco with a sigh, then looked back at Harry.

"Lie down while I tend to Mr. Malfoy."

"Where's Hermione? How long have I been asleep?" Harry asked, trying to push past the woman to the door.

"You've been in here three days. Now, please, Mr. Potter -"

Ron slid into the room, nearly losing his balance. He looked around frantically before his eyes landed on Harry. Madam Pomfrey opened her mouth to scold him when Ron ran up to Harry and threw his arms around him.

"Oh, God, Harry. I shouldn't have left you two." Ron choked, hugging his best friend tighter, "and you and Malfoy..you tried to save her. I'm so sorry I left you. You shouldn't have been there when it happened."

"What happened, Ron?" Harry asked lightly, pulling away from Ron, his brow furrowed in confusion, "why are you sorry? We jumped in front of her to save her.."

Ron glanced at Madam Pomfrey, who was biting her lip nervously. He looked at Draco, who started to have a coughing fit, whimpering when he was done. The nurse turned around to help her other patient, and Ron pulled Harry from the room.

"What happe-"

"Harry." Ron's voice cracked, his shoulders shaking, "when did you wake up?"

"Just a minute ago, Ron. What's going on?"

"I - I don't know, exactly. Fred got word of what happened, and he t-told me." Ron's eyes averted to the floor, his voice straining as he tried to hold back his tears, "it's been hard enough with mum and dad gone. T-they told me I could've lost you too. I'm so lucky." Ron's voice was now at a low whisper, and he was fighting as hard as he could against the tears. Harry's chest tightened, "a-and when they told me, i-it was so hard on _them_. T-they said y-you and M-Mal - Draco - tried to save her."

"Is she..?" Harry's voice started to crack as he held the tears back himself.

Ron shook his head, took a deep breath, and looked up slowly, "they..the dementors..they..it..Kissed her."

----------------------

Aww. Thanks for the notes you guys. I wuv you.

Adam - If you want, I could send you the first chapter of that novel. It wasn't too great, anyway. *shrugs* Thanks for the review!

ap - I've been frustrated lately, I'll just say. So sorry to come off as a bitchy author.

Summer - I took back the DVD yesterday and watched the movie again! Woo. Unfortunately, the only DVD player I have is on my computer, so..it's kind of not good quality.

wow - WOW! Lol! I love your reviews ;)

chrisseee6667 - What's stupid about widescreen DVD's is that the only DVD player I have is on my computer. My screen is 19", which isn't much to watch a movie on, but I really wanted the DVD..sooo..yeah. Widescreen sucks on computer screens.

Keeper0124 - God. Shut up. Don't laugh at me about my DVD situation. Besides, I payed for the DVD, my mummy just brought it home.

MOI - Glad you liked my chapter ;)

craz-e-chix - You left me a note, so I thanked you ! Lol, glad you feel loved, dear. 

DarkDragon - Niceness, eh?

Anne Phoenix - EVERYTHING is wrong with widescreen! Especially when you watch it on a DVD on the computer! *sighs* Oh well. Harry's gonna snap again, though..after this chapter. There *are* more deaths, afterall..

Myrtle-Pyrtle - Yes, no more Weasley's getting hurt by dementors. *ahem* So..man, my friend Crystal and I have this thing going. She says she's married to Sirius (Black), and I say that I am, and she's married to Yoda. Your review made me laugh so hard. And I liked the ending of Spiderman. The movie is WAY different from the 1st comic book but...I'll get over it. I preordered the DVD on 4/20..and I got the freakin Widescreen! It was so stupid. I got the regular one, though..so it's all good.

Shinko - Yes, you're always the first to read my stories, only because you're the first person I tell! I love you too!

Thanks again you guys.

Next Chapter: More deaths, maybe? Maybe more of Harry spazzing out? Draco? Who knows.. 


	23. Chapter 23

Harry sat numbly on his bed in the Hospital Wing, sniffing everyone once in a while as tears fell from his eyes. Hermione had been Kissed by the dementor. He had visited her right after Ron told him, and she just stared at him without any emotion on her face. He wondered if that's what he had looked like when he was in shock. Just, staring ahead, like nothing in the world mattered. The Kiss was irreversible, and Ron had screamed at Fudge when he came to collect Hermione for St. Mungo's. Allowing dementor's to even be alive, or whatever they were, was ludicrous. Innocent people were permanently damaged because of them.

Coughing brought Harry out of his thoughts, and he looked over at Draco. He was so sick, and wasn't getting any better despite the potions that Pomfrey and now Snape were making for him. His chest heaved, and his face screwed up in pain from his coughing fits. Sweat dripped from his hair and face even though he shivered and pulled the blanket close to his body.

Harry got off his bed and crossed the short distance to the other side of Draco's bed and pulled back the blanket. He eased himself onto the bed, then hugged Draco to his chest. Draco shivered, but relaxed into Harry's embrace, soaking up the body heat. He coughed, then whimpered in pain.

"I'm here, Draco." Harry whispered, not knowing whether Draco was awake, or asleep, or somewhere in between, "why aren't you getting any better? You've been sick for the past couple of days, and nothing is helping. Please get better, because I don't know what's going to happen to Ron. If I lose him, then lose you because you're so sick, the Wizarding World will lose me."

He kissed Draco's bare shoulder lightly, closing his eyes as he heard the rattling in Draco's chest everytime he breathed in. Harry pulled the blanket around them tighter, hugging him closer, then whispered, "I love you, Draco. I want you to get better."

-----*----

Snape stood with Dumbledore at the window, his arms folded across his chest as he watched the two sleeping boys. Dumbledore said nothing, just watched as Draco shivered and curled up into Harry's welcoming embrace even more. Snape was the first to break the silence.

"What are we going to tell Potter?"

Dumbledore closed his eyes momentarily before saying, "the same thing Lucius told us."

"And Draco?"

"Will also be told." Dumbledore replied quietly, then they lapsed into another silence.

Thoughts ran through Snape's head, the first being the question of how Harry would react. Of course, he wouldn't react as badly as Draco, but then again, watching the two, it was obvious Harry cared deeply for the Slytherin. The second question being what would happen with Draco, considering his current health state. He wasn't getting better. Every time Snape saw the boy in the Hospital Wing now, he seemed to be getting iller. He hadn't been fully awake since he'd been admitted right after the dementor attack, and by the way things were going, he wouldn't be conscious much longer.

"He's going to go into a coma soon, sir." Madam Pomfrey said, appearing out of nowhere beside Dumbledore, "he's slipping. I don't think he'll last much longer."

Dumbledore nodded, "I know. I spoke with his..his..Lucius." Dumbledore bit his tongue, angry at Lucius. The man was no father. He'd rather kill his son than let him be happy with Harry.

Pomfrey sighed and walked into the room to wake Draco as best she could to give him some more potions. Dumbledore followed her with his eyes before turning to Snape, "I informed the Ministry of Magic of what Lucius had told us. You are my witness, Draco's our proof."

"What if it doesn't happen in time?" Snape asked, "I mean, Lucius knows his son might not live by the time it -"

"It'll happen, Severus, in three days." Dumbledore said quietly, "and I think Draco's fighting as hard as he can. All he has to do is hold on just a bit longer."

"How many Death Eater's are supposed to show up?"

"A hundred and fifty." Dumbledore said, "so I've arranged to have three hundred auror's here, guarding the school by tomorrow evening. I'm speaking to all of the professor's tonight, telling them of the plan. I expect to have all of our students inside the castle while it happens."

"Are we going to be telling Sirius Black?" Snape asked lightly, knowing it was a kind of touchy subject still. Sirius would be a great auror on the lines, fighting for his Godson, but Dumbledore wouldn't agree.

"No. This stays between the professors, Draco and Harry." Dumbledore answered, turning to the man beside him, "I expect you to remain in the castle as well, Severus."

Snape nodded the turned back to the window to watch the Gryffindor and Slytherin sleep peacefully in each other's embrace. Dumbledore sighed at the scene, then walked off to inform the other professor's of the meeting that would be held later that night.

-----*----

"We've got some devastating news about Draco Malfoy and his condition right now in the Hospital Wing." Dumbledore glanced at Snape, then around the room at everyone else, "it seems that Lucius Malfoy had put a spell on Draco over the summer to keep Draco from falling in love with Harry." Dumbledore licked his lips, "he told us that he tried to force Draco into marrying Pansy Parkinson, but when Wormtail had murdered her a few months ago, he knew his son would eventually die.

"The spell he put on his son cannot be broken with potions, counter-curses, or anything. Anything but love. But, it can't be love like relationship love. Someone has to sacrifice their life for Draco out of friendship." Dumbledore sighed, "and considering Draco doesn't really have any friends other than Harry, it'd be hard to help keep Draco alive."

Everyone sat in silence for a minute, taking it all in before McGonagall spoke up, "so Lucius is murdering his son?"

"In a way, yes." Dumbledore nodded, "however, I've sent an owl to the Ministry of Magic. We should be getting a response shortly. But, onto the real reason of this meeting. Lucius also informed us -"

"How did you get information out of him?" Trelawny, whom rarely showed her face to the outside world, spoke up, "it's damn near impossible to get a straight answer from a Malfoy."

"Veritaserum and a memory charm." Dumbledore said before continuing his previous statement, "Death Eater's are attacking the school. Approximately 150, he said. So, I've sent Fudge a request for roughly 300 auror's to start arriving tomorrow night to protect the school. He said the plan is they'll attack 3 days from now, at night. So, we need all of the students inside their Houses. I want the ghosts in their Houses, as well as putting Peeves in a place where he won't find out what's going on so he can go tell and scare all of the students."

"And those of us without Houses?" Trelawny asked, "just stay in our offices and try to forget that there is a war going on?"

"Yes." Dumbledore sighed, "that's all we can do. If everyone acts as if nothing's wrong, none of the students will think something bad was going on. They could sleep peacefully through the night."

McGonagall let out a shaky breath and said, "but sir, there's only one flaw in your plan. What's going to happen when all of the auror's have been killed and You-Know-Who shows up?"

No one had an answer for her.

--------------------

Short chapter, I know. In the next one : Draco and Harry are told, auror's show up, and..things get out of hand, because people find out.

Why is it short? Because I'm studying like crazy for my Japanese final which i HAVE to pass. I'm also studying for Algebra and my science final. My other ones (english, pe, health) don't require studying. They're easy.

I won't post again for another week or two, depending on my reviews and my wanting to write. I think there are 2-3 chapters left of this story. At the most: 5. I might be rewriting the 'Love of the Dragon' parts because, well, I want to. A new slash is going to be put up, too.

Thanks to:

coriander - I didn't kill Hermione! She was given the Dementor's Kiss. Isn't that where they suck her soul out or something? Oh well..I told ya'll that people were dying. 

MOI - I posted! See! You're pretty funny, you know that? I love you.

wow - I'm sorry. The Kiss is irreversible. I think you guys can all manage, though..

Shinko - WTF?! YOU REVIEWED THE FIRST CHAPTER?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! I love you.

MOIt - Yes, poor Hermione..

Shinko - Oh, wait..wtf..your reviewer thing was screwed up. I love Lucius..*smirks* he's a sexy bitch. Oh well..I love you too!

Adam - I told you guys I'd off a lot of people. Including her! 

Anne Phoenix - But Widescreen on the computer looks stupid! The doors to D/H are kind of closing again, now that Drakie's dying..

chrisseee6667 - I'm kind of making this up as I go along and kind of not. At first I had a different plot idea for this story, like Draco marrying Pansy and the story ending on like, chapter 10..but I decided to off her. And ever since chapter 14/15, I had the ending figured out, but now I'm kind of trying to decide whether I should off someone instead of someone else, ya know..

DarkDragon - Yes, it's all very sad in the world of Voldemort and Dementors. Why did the dementors attack, though? The world may never know..

10 reviews is like my average.

So..now that I've been working my ass off for 2 days on perfecting this chapter, could you *please* leave me a small review??


	24. Chapter 24

_Two days later; evening_

"Draco?" Harry, who had been lying with him all day, shook the blonde lightly, "wake up."

"Potter.." Draco moaned, rolling over and burrying his head into Harry's chest, "I want to sleep." 

"You have to wake up. Dumbledore wanted to see us in his office, remember?" Harry whispered, wrapping his arms around Draco's body. He bit his lip as he felt his burning skin.

"I want to sleep." Draco repeated, his voice muffled. Harry sighed, pushing Draco lightly, "stop..please let me sleep..come on. Pomfrey gave me a sleeping potion a couple hours ago and it hasn't worn off. Harry.." Draco started to whine, "please. Just let me sleep. I'll go see him later."

Harry grabbed Draco's hands and started to pull him to a sitting position, "Dumbledore said it was really important and serious. You need to come now. I promise you can sleep when we come back."

Draco gave in and nodded, his eyes drooping as he stood up. Harry handed him a black robe which Draco pulled on slowly, taking his time, trying not to fall asleep. He was having a hard time, but eventually got it. He didn't bother with shoes or fixing his hair up, and Harry didn't want to annoy him with something like that. Draco leaned on Harry for support as they left the room, and Harry put his arm around Draco's shoulders, holding him upright.

Harry hadn't seen Ron the past couple days, but he figured Ron was up in the Gryffindor House grieving still. All he knew about Ron's family was that Ginny would be shipped off to Romania with Charlie for the summer, Ron would go with Bill, then Fred and George would take whatever money they could get from their jobs in Diagon Alley to get a small place for themselves. At the moment it didn't seem like such a bad idea, but in reality, it was going to be hell.

When they reached Dumbledore's office 10 minutes later (it took so long because of Draco and people in the hallways stopping them, asking if they were alright), Draco was exhausted and more tired than he was earlier. Dumbledore was waiting at the door, though, and brought them into the office.

"Sit down." Dumbledore instructed, pulling up a comfortable chair for Draco to sit in. Harry sat beside him uneasily, noticing the lack of happiness from the Headmaster's voice, "I've got very serious information I have to tell you, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't interrupt me." he took a deep breath and looked at Draco, "I know why you've been so ill, and not been getting any better. Your father came in the morning after the school had been attacked. You had just gotten a fever overnight, and we were giving you potions.

"Professor Snape sent your father to my office, where we managed to give him Veritaserum. It wasn't very hard, since all we had to do was offer him some butterbeer, with a few drops of Veritaserum in it. He revealed to us why you've been so sick. He put a spell on you, hoping that you'd never -"

"I know." Draco lowered his eyes, staring hard at the floor, "I know. That's why I tried killing myself."

Harry stared at Draco, then up at Dumbledore, "what's going on?"

"Father put a spell on me because he knows I don't have any friends who could take it off." Draco said, staring harder at the ground, "he didn't want me to fall in love with you. When I did, I'd become really sick, like I am now, until I'd eventually die. To reverse it, a friend has to sacrifice their life for me. The only friend I have is you, so if you sacrificed your life for me, it'd defeat the purpose of me living a happy life without you." Draco's eyes narrowed, "so he painted me into a corner. Either way, he knows I'd end up dying."

Harry opened his mouth to say something, then shut it, staring at Draco. The silence that had fallen over the office was broken when Draco let out a choked sob.

"You should get back to the Hospital Wing.." Dumbledore cleared his throat, regretting the whole conversation. He watched sadly as Harry helped Draco out of the chair, then out of the room. The Slytherin was trying to keep his tears back, but it was only a matter of time when the dam broke.

-----*----

During the next day, the professor's smiled and went about their business as usual, never saying a word to any of the students about the battle that was going to begin at nightfall. No one was supposed to know, anyway. But during 3rd hour, Harry was in Snape's class with Ron, thinking about Draco's health condition when someone ran in. Harry didn't recognize the man, but he recognized the cloak. He was an auror.

"They're attacking in huge groups, Mr. Snape!" The auror said, out of breath, "more than 150 of them, now! We stand no chance against them!"

Snape's face paled, if possible, even more, "have you informed Albus?"

"I cannot find him!" The auror replied, "this was the closest place to my post."

"Gryffindors, to your House immediately!" Snape barked, "Slytherins, to our House. I'm going to inform Dumbledore of what's happened, and you are to STAY IN YOUR HOUSES! Potter, go to the Infirmary and bring Draco to Gryffindor." everyone sat in their seats for a moment, and Snape screamed, "GO NOW!"

Harry stood up with everyone else, completely confused. Everyone ran up the stairs to their Houses, and Harry rushed to the Infirmary. Draco was sleeping peacefully, and Harry felt bad for pulling him up to a standing position, but he had to.

"What are you -"

"There's an attack." Harry told Madam Pomfrey as Draco moaned, stumbling along, half sleeping, "Snape told me to bring Draco to the Gryffindor House."

Pomfrey's eyes widened, and she conjured up a stretcher for Draco. The blonde lied down, immediately falling asleep, as the nurse levitated the stretcher and walked quickly with Harry upstairs to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Ron looked up from his bed when he saw Harry enter the room, then looked down at Draco, frowning more than he was. Ginny was sitting with Ron, hugging herself, scared. Pomfrey made sure Draco was alright before she left the House to go find Dumbledore. Harry sat down silently on his bed next to Draco, and was about to say something to Ron when the door burst open again. Draco jumped awake from his sleep and let out an angry cry, but fell back asleep immediately.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Harry jumped up, surprised, as Sirius pushed Chase into his arms.

"Harry!" Chase squealed, hugging Harry tightly.

"Why wasn't anyone going to tell me?!" Sirius snapped, then paused, taking a deep breath, "I'm going to find Dumbledore. I want you to keep an eye on Chase. Do NOT leave this room!" Sirius glared at his kids before turning and leaving the room. Ron let out a chuckle, and Harry turned slowly, confused.

"Ron!" Chase giggled, reaching out for Ron.

Harry dropped the toddler onto Ron's bed, shaking his head, "why is Sirius back? He wasn't supposed to be here.."

McGonagall billowed into the room with her want raised, didn't look at anyone in the room, and went straight for the window. She started muttering a bunch of spells before she turned to the boys, plus Ginny.

"Now you can't escape, people can't come in through here, and you won't hear any noises from outside." Her mouth tightened more, and she looked about as upset as she did the night Cedric had died, "now please stay in this dormitory. Ginny, will you be staying with your brother?"

"Yes." Ginny nodded, a tear falling down her face. Harry frowned, feeling bad for her.

"Sirius won't be coming back, Harry, so I want you to watch Chase until morning." McGonagall instructed, then she left the room. Harry stared after her, confused, before he heard Draco whimper.

"What's wrong with him, Harry? He hasn't been to class, and he looks like death." Ron asked, and Harry felt his chest tighten slightly. He looked over at his bed where Draco slept, then sat down on Ron's bed.

He took a deep breath and stared at the red comforter, "his dad put a spell on him so that if he fell in love with..me..Draco would die. He doesn't have much longer, and..and I don't think we can reverse it."

"How do you reverse it?" Ron asked, biting his lip, looking over at the sleeping Slytherin, guilt gnawing at him. He felt guilty for all the times he had teased Draco about his father and everything else.

"One of his friend's have to sacrifice their life for him. Since he doesn't have any friends, and Crabbe and Goyle would rather keep their lives than save Draco's, he's as good as dead. His father knew this, too, because it would defeat the purpose if I died for Draco. Either way, it's a lose/lose situation." Harry took a shuddering breath, licking his lips, "oh well. I guess I'll still have you two." he cracked a smile, looking up at Ginny and Ron sadly, "you're my best friends, afterall. You and your brothers."

Ginny pulled Harry into a hug while Ron distracted himself with Chase. Harry hugged the youngest Weasley back, glad that he had someone who was there for him. He had two people - Ron and Ginny both. Sirius was gone, doing God knows what, which concerned Harry. He had a terrible feeling that nothing good would come out of this.

------------------------

Tis short again. Thanks to all my readers:

Keeper0124x2, craz-e-chx, Kitori, Avalon Princess, Adam, Myrtle-Pyrtlex2 (I loved your reviews), Shinko (I love you too!), MOI, MOIt, ++++ (*coughs then looks around*), cytix, DarkDragon 


	25. Chapter 25

Draco was sleeping peacefully on Harry's bed when Dobby entered the dormitory, followed by a couple other house elves, carrying plates of food. Harry, who had been sitting with Seamus and Neville playing some of Seamus's card games, looked up and waved slightly to Dobby.

"Thanks. Draco probably won't be eating, but you can leave his plate on the bedside table." Harry said, turning his attention back to his game.

Dobby was silent, watching Draco from a good distance, slowly edging toward the sleeping Slytherin, afraid he'd pop up and attack him. Harry turned back to face the house elf, his brow furrowed in confusion before he remembered why Dobby was so afraid.

"He's sleeping, Dobby. He's very, very sick." Harry explained, shuffling the deck of cards as he explained, "besides, I don't think he'd do anything to you with me in here."

Dobby nodded, placing the food beside Harry's bed as the other house elves handed plates and drinks to everyone in the room. Ron was asleep on his bed, holding his little sister as she slept too. Harry wondered how they could sleep at a time like this, but decided not to press the issue. Dean was awake, sitting on the window sill, watching the battle going on outside.

"Another auror fell." Dean said as the house elves left the dormitory quickly to deliver more food, "I see a pattern here, you guys. For every death eater that falls, three auror's go down. We're not going to last much longer under these circumstances."

Harry, who preferred _not_ to hear what was going on, was trying to think of a plan to get out onto the battle field. He knew the front doors were probably locked and guarded by aurors, so that wouldn't work. All of the windows in the dormitories were locked. He could try to get into Hogsmeade through the statue with his Marauder's Map, then get into the Shrieking Shack, then go through the Whomping Willow, but that seemed like too much of a hassle.

"Hey, Dean?" Harry asked, looking up at his roommate, "can you see if anyone's guarding the front doors?"

"Yeah." Dean moved and pressed his face against the window before saying, "probably twenty aurors around there. You aren't thinking of going out there, are you?"

"If I did, there'd be no wait out there. I'm the only one who can kill Voldemort. I don't think anyone would let Dumbledore put his life on the line." Harry said, a hint of bitterness in his voice as he handed Seamus the deck of cards, "I'm done."

Harry crawled off of Seamus's bed and went over to his own. He sat down on the bed, putting his hand on Draco's face, then he pulled his hand back quickly.

"He's so sick. I'm going to murder Lucius." Harry said, more to himself than anyone else. He gently shook Draco, leaning over so that he was lying down beside the blonde. Draco groaned, rolling over and groggily looking at Harry.

"What is it?" He asked, then looked down at the comforter, "where the bloody hell am I?!"

"My bed, Draco." Harry bit his lip, then said, "there was an attack on the school. Pomfrey made me bring you here. But enough about that, do you want to eat something?"

Draco raised his head, looked around the room, and dropped back onto the pillow. He closed his eyes before saying, "okay, I guess."

"Good." Harry sat up and grabbed the plate of food, handing it to Draco. Then, he sat there, watching Draco attempt to eat for the next ten minutes.

**-----*-----**

"Sir, I have to."

Dumbledore shook his head, "no, Sirius, you've got two kids to watch grow up. I'm not letting you go out there, because chances are, you won't come back."

"Look, I've already missed Harry grow up." Sirius started to pace the office, "and Chase.."

"Remus has already died, Sirius. I don't want Chase to grow up knowing he had two fathers who both died."

Sirius took it into consideration for a moment before saying, "Albus, Chase is too young to understand right now. When he's Harry's age, he'll know that it was inevitable."

"No, it isn't inevitable. You. Don't. Go. Out. There." Dumbledore stared hard at Sirius, "because Harry's still only sixteen, and he has no idea what he's doing. Did you know that he's had a heavy burden placed on him? Draco Malfoy has tried to commit suicide more times than I can count now, and he stopped once Harry began to be there for him. Along with caring for Draco, who is an inch from death as it is, he will have to kill Voldemort when the time comes. He is only sixteen, Sirius. He needs a father there."

"Sir, the auror's are all dying! We stand no chance! If I die in battle, I'll be labelled a hero!" Sirius put his head in his hands, "Harry will understand. He knows what it's like."

Dumbledore licked his lips before saying, "Sirius? Do either Chase or Harry have a Godfather, or someone to care after them if you were to die?"

"Chase has one." Sirius said miserably, sitting down, "but I don't think Harry has another one, other than me and Remus."

"Remus and I." Dumbledore corrected before saying, "and Chase's Godfather is Severus, correct?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Sirius rubbed his face tiredly, "and if I were to die, than Harry would be placed with Snape and his brother."

"But you won't die because you aren't going out to the grounds." Dumbledore eyed Sirius, "because I don't want to be left here, picking up the pieces of a broken Harry Potter."

Sirius gave in with a sigh, "you're right, sir. I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

As Sirius stood up, Dumbledore watched him. On the outside he looked like a child who had dropped an ice cream cone, but on the inside, Sirius's wheel's were turning.

**-----*-----**

An hour later, Draco was in the bathroom as Harry stood at the closed door. Inside, Draco was throwing up everything he had eaten the hour prior.

"Man, he is sick." Seamus commented from his bed, where he was now playing wizards chess with Dean. Neville had taken post at the window, but was soon not only getting bored, but quite upset, "I kind of thought he was just faking it for a while."

Harry ignored Seamus, listening hard for any noise in the bathroom. He knocked, but no sound came. He heard a soft _thump_, and he pushed the door open. Draco was lying on his side on the floor, apparently passed out. Harry bit his lip and heaved Draco up, waking him a bit in the process.

"I'm going to take him back to Madam Pomfrey, you guys. He really needs some kind of medicine." Harry said, tightening his hold around Draco's waist. Draco, in turn, put his arm around Harry's shoulder, allowing himself to be taken away.

"I thought the potions were going to work?" Ron asked groggily from his bed, "because it was a curse or something."

"Draco needs medical attention, Ron. He can't just be in our dormitory while he's so sick." Harry sighed and opened the dormitory door, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Be careful, Harry." Ron said quietly, hugging his still sleeping sister, "I don't want you gone, either."

Harry nodded and left the dormitory, making sure not to make any noise that'll make everyone else suspect someone leaving. He left the House, (The Fat Lady began swearing at him, but he ignored it) trying his best to keep Draco up. Down the hall, he could see Snape pacing, making sure everyone was staying in their respectful Houses. He looked up, opened his mouth to yell at them, but stopped.

"Is everything alright?" Snape asked, biting his lip and nearing the two students.

"Well, Pomfrey wanted Draco away from..here.." Harry looked around, then back up at his professor, "so I had him in my bed all morning. Now, he's just getting more and more sick. I wanted to give him some potions to help his stomach, if that would've helped anyway."

Snape glanced around the hall himself, then nodded, "I'm not sure if she's in the Hospital Wing, but you can go down there and try to find it yourself. Stay with Draco, because he's much to ill to be left by himself. I expect to see you again in fifteen minutes."

"Okay, thanks." Harry continued down the hall toward the Hospital Wing.

But when he reached the next hallway, he met Gregory Goyle. Goyle eyed Draco, then smirked.

"Potter, what are you doing with Draco?"

Harry started to walk past him, but the boy grabbed Harry roughly. Harry went to reach for his wand, then he realized he didn't have it. Goyle narrowed his eyes, and pulled Draco from his grasp. Draco fell to the floor in a heap while Goyle drug Harry to the window.

"What the hell are you doing?" Harry tried to pull himself from the big oaf, but he stood no chance. The kid had muscles, something which Harry had to work on still.

"Good luck." Goyle smirked again, pushing Harry toward the window. Harry yelled for someone, anyone, but no one came. Draco was passed out again, his breathing shallow.

Harry felt himself being let go, and he started to fall from the window, hurling toward the ground. He let out a scream, trying to grasp something, _anything_, but came up with nothing.

--------------------

Cliff much? WOW, two whole damn chapters. God, you're all lucky I decided not to study for my Japanese final.

Be sure to check out my new slash, By Your Side. Harry and Draco are stranded together. Harry's really sick, Draco's beaten and bruised. Can't find their way home, etc etc 


	26. Chapter 26

Before Harry hit the ground-somewhere after he saw his life flash before his eyes-he felt himself slow down. He opened his eyes and saw an auror levitating him to the ground. He looked up at the third story window he had fallen from and saw Draco being held there by Goyle. 

"Don't worry, I've got him." The auror who saved Harry said. 

Draco was dropped, and the auror levitated him to the ground. Harry knelt next to him as the front doors of the school burst open and more auror's came outside. No one noticed the three fifth year Gryffindors among them, hiding underneath Harry's Invisibility Cloak. One carried Harry's wand while the other two looked around for a way to get past the aurors to Harry, who was now holding Draco. 

"Come on, get up." Harry shook Draco lightly, but he didn't wake, "please wake up..you need to get up." 

Fear gripped him when the Slytherin didn't wake. He was breathing, but he was dead asleep. In a coma, Harry began to realize. He held back tears, realizing it was worthless now. Draco was gone. Harry picked up his hand and kissed it lightly.

"I love you, Draco." He whispered before dropping his hand and spinning around, determined to murder Lucius Malfoy. But everything had stopped.

The auror's stood staring at the man who stood in the center of the battle. Voldemort ordered his Death Eaters to stand back, and he started to walk forward toward Harry. He stood his ground, glaring at the Dark Lord. But everything stopped again when Snape came outside. Behind him, Neville Longbottom was staring wide eyed at the battlefield. 

"Potter?!" Snape hissed, starting to walk toward Harry, completely unaware of Voldemort sneering at him, "what are you doing out here?! I TOLD YOU TO GO TO THE INFIRMARY!" 

"SNAPE!" Voldemort barked, and Snape froze. He was almost between Harry and the Lord, "back away from Potter NOW!" 

The three boys under Harry's cloak hurried toward Harry. Ron was in front, followed by Seamus and Dean. 

"Why the bloody hell did Neville tell?" Dean whispered furiously, "now we're _all_ in trouble." 

"Where are Weasley, Thomas and Finnigan?" Snape asked Harry out of the corner of his mouth as Voldemort approached and stopped within 10 feet of the two. 

"I don't know. In the dorm?" Harry said, blinking as Voldemort raised his wand. 

"Dear me. Professor Snape protecting Harry Potter? Well, I'd never! _Avada Kedavra_!" He screamed at a few aurors who were trying to get near Snape, "Of all people to protect him, you are? How quite kind of you. How about I, " Neville's eyes widened in realization, and he let out a scream, shoving Snape out of the way as Voldemort spat, "_Avada Kedavra_." 

Hell broke loose after that. Aurors killed Death Eaters left and right as Snape scooped Neville's body up off the ground, gave a slight nod to Harry as if to say, "finish him off", and ran into the castle. Harry glared after him, mad that Snape had just..left im there. Voldemort, however, eyed Harry for a moment before turning and walking into the forest. Harry was too upset over Draco, and now Neville, to care. A hooded figure approached Harry, as did the three hidden Gryffindors. He lowered his hood, smirking. 

"I see he's nearly gone, and you've no wand. Should I put you both out of your misery?" Lucius Malfoy asked, raising an eyebrow. Harry just stared at him. Lucius grinned, pointing his wand at Draco, "_Avada Kedavra_!" 

Ron, still holding Harry's wand, cried out and exposed himself to a startled Lucius. He turned and the green light barely missed Draco, hitting Ron instead. Harry yelled at Ron, who fell to the ground, gone. He was gone. Angrily, Harry grabbed his wand from Ron's grasp and pointed it at Lucius.

"YOU BASTARD!" Harry screamed, "SEE YOU IN FUCKING HELL! _AVADA KEDAVRA_!" 

He watched with anger as Lucius fell next to his son's body. Out of nowhere, Dean and Seamus appeared, dropping the Invisibility Cloak next to Draco. Dean picked up Ron's body and carried him into he castle, the same thing Snape had done. Harry stared down at Draco.

"We need to get him up to the Hospital Wing." Harry said, his voice cracking, "I don't want him to die on the cold ground. I want him comfortable."

"Harry, " Seamus nudged Harry lightly, "Ron sacrificed his life for Draco.." 

"But they weren't friends." Harry sighed, shrugging slightly, "thanks, Seamus, for trying. I'm bringing him back inside." 

"I've got your back." Seamus said softly, and Harry picked his friend's body up off the ground. 

Seamus grabbed the Invisibility Cloak and followed Harry inside, holding his wand in case. They were almost inside when Harry heard Seamus scream and fall to the ground. Tears stung his eyes, but he continued to rush toward the Hospital Wing. When it came into view, he saw Snape sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall, crying. Crying over Neville. 

Swallowing thickly, Harry lied Draco on a bed. He kissed his hand lightly before grabbing his wand and turning around. This was his last chance at killing Voldemort and everyone for the pain he'd have to endorse if he survived this. 

He ran out of the Hospital Wing, ignoring Snape yelling after him to go back to his dormitory. Out front, he picked up his cloak and threw it over his body, then kept running until he was in the forest. He could hear the screams from Death Eaters and aurors, which weren't many anymore, but he kept his focus on the man sitting on a chair in front of him. 

Voldemort. 

He was talking to his snake, who wasn't looking in his direction. His wand was on his lap.

"..in time, my dear Nagini.." Voldemort hissed to the snake, who seemed to pick up Harry's scent, but Harry was quicker.

"ACCIO WAND!" Harry screamed, throwing the Invisibility Cloak off, and Voldemort's wand flew into his hand, "you're going to die, you..you..BASTARD!"

"Such language." Voldemort snapped, standing upright, "you look just like your father, Potter. Such a shame he was killed." 

"Why?" Harry narrowed his eyes, backing up from the Lord. 

"Now he can't see you die." Voldemort grinned, but Harry shook his head, keeping his eyes locked on Voldemort's red ones. 

"Looks like your wrong again, Voldemort. My dad is watching, but he's watching me kill you. You're unarmed, and I'm double armed." Harry grinned, "this is for Draco. _AVADA KEDAVRA_!" The green light flew out and struck Voldemort, "and this is for Neville and Seamus, _EVERSIO_!" 

An explosion sent everything flying. Harry hit the ground, covering his head as debris and soon bodies of Death Eaters and aurors fell around him. Then his world went black when part of a tree (or a body, he didn't know) landed on top of him. 

_I'm coming now, Draco and Ron._ were his last thoughts. 

------------------

Sad?! Huh?! 

1 more chapter left. Are you guys ready for it? 

Where's Sirius and Chase? 

Why did this chapter seem so quick? Because I wanted to get this over with. 27 chapters is a bit..much. 

When will I update next? I dunno..when do you guys want me to? 

Thanks to: 

Myrtle-Pyrtle(x2),DragonEyes(x5),DM-n-HP,Yuka-Chan,Shinko,Adam,++++(honestly, you keep reading this even though it isn't up to your standards?am I THAT amusing?),Keeper0124,MOiT(x2),DarkDragon 


	27. Chapter 27

"Thank you all for showing up tonight." Dumbledore said to the crowd in the bleachers two days later. Everyone was sitting, Houses mixed, on the Quidditch Pitch. Slytherin's sat next to the other Houses, holding their hands in reassurance, "this has been the hardest couple of days, and you all have been so supportive of each other. Especially to those of us who have lost very important people in our lives. 

"We'll begin tonight with mourning those lost in battle. A few moments of silence, please, for the aurors that had been lost." Dumbledore bowed his head, as did everyone else in the Pitch, "thank you." he said, then cleared his throat. 

"Neville Longbottom died protecting his least favorite professor, Professor Snape." Snape moved to the table that was in the middle of the Pitch and placed a single white rose beside a picture of Neville, "he came to Professor Snape in the hallway during the battle to say that Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas had escaped to go help Harry Potter. Neville had the best intentions, but was there at the wrong time. We mourn for you, Neville." 

Snape wiped his eyes, staring hard at the picture of Neville, Harry and Dean, "why did you do it, Longbottom? Why?" 

"Seamus Finnigan died trying to keep Harry out of danger, having good intentions himself. All he wanted to do was protect his roommate, and that's just what he did." Dumbledore took a shaky breath as Snape placed a white rose beside a photo of Seamus and Dean laughing hysterically and waving at the camera, "we mourn for you, Seamus. 

"Ron Weasley died bringing Harry his wand. He jumped in front of Draco Malfoy, taking the Killing Curse for the Slytherin. For his enemy. Rest in Peace, Ron. We know you're up with your family right now. We mourn for you." Dumbledore watched as Harry stood up from his seat and placed a white rose beside a picture of he, Ron and Hermione. 

"Hermione Granger, though she didn't die, lost her soul because Voldemort ordered his followers to Kiss her. We don't know why, nor will we ever know. You will be forever missed, Hermione." 

Harry placed another white rose next to Ron's, touching the picture frame lightly, tears blurring his vision horribly. He backed up from the table, stumbling over Snape, but ignored him as he sat back down, putting his head in his hands and breaking down into sobs. 

"Sirius Black had been outside during the explosion, " Dumbledore paused, watching as Harry's shoulder's shook with sobs, "he insisted to go fight with the aurors, and against my will, he fought. We mourn for you, Sirius. You're up above with Remus and James now." Dumbledore bowed his head as another white rose was placed beside a picture of the three Marauders.

Harry didn't know why Sirius had done it, and that's all he kept asking himself. Why had Sirius gone out and fought, even though he knew he may never come back? He had two kids waiting for him. 

The white roses turned into white doves, flew up above the crowd, and burst into hundreds of white rose petals. Harry remained doubled over, his head in his hands, not wanting to go back to reality. In an attempt to try and save Draco, he'd gotten four people murdered. 

"Harry." Someone shook his shoulder lightly, "come on, Draco's awake. Let's go inside before it gets too cold." 

Harry looked up at the man, "why did Sirius leave me, professor? Why? Did he hate me, so we went out and got himself blown up? And why is it that he died, but I didn't, and I was the closest to the explosion?" his voice cracked, but he remained strong. 

"Sirius went out to fight for you. He didn't think you'd manage to get past the aurors and out onto the battle field." Dumbledore replied, taking a seat beside Harry as the Pitch started to empty out, "he knew what was going on out there that day. But Harry, never think that Sirius hated you. He didn't. He loved you and Chase more than anything. Always remember that." 

"It hurts so bad." Harry's voice cracked more, and he broke down into more sobs. Dumbledore pulled him to his chest, hugging him as he cried, "Ron's dead because he wanted Draco to be okay. Hermione's never going to be okay. Seamus died protecting me. Neville died because he wanted to save Snape." 

"Harry, they died because they loved you." Dumbledore rubbed Harry's back, looking up at McGonagall and Snape, who were approaching, uneasily watching Harry break down, "Ron wanted you to have a happy life with Draco, because he knew how much you loved him." 

"He hated Draco. Why did he put himself in front of his enemy?" Harry asked, wiping his face and pulling back, "why did he do it?" 

"Maybe he knew how much it meant to you that Draco survived. His parents are dead, too, and that might've had something to do with it. I don't know, Harry. But he did it out of love and friendship." Dumbledore gave him a small smile. 

"HARRY!" Chase squealed from McGonagall's arms, and struggled to get down. She smiled a little and put him on the ground, and he ran straight into Harry's opened arms, "I want to go to sleep." 

"Okay, we'll go in a minute. Are you hungry?" Harry wiped his face with his free hand, holding Chase with his other. Chase shook his head, but looked around. 

"Where's daddy?" 

Harry looked up uneasily at Dumbledore, who nodded a little. Harry sighed and said, "daddy's not coming back, Chase. It's just you and me, kid." 

"You and me?" Chase asked, then grinned, throwing his arms around Harry's waist in a hug, "I love you!" 

"I love you too, Chase." Harry hugged him back before standing up, taking a shaky breath. Ginny was standing with her remaining family, watching Harry and his brother, "go with Uncle Severus, okay? I have to go visit Draco." 

"Uncle Seves!" Chase threw his arms out at Snape, who grabbed the toddler quietly, "we go bye bye?" 

"No." Snape shook his head, "we're staying here for a while." 

Chase shrugged and watched Harry walk away from the group toward the castle. Dumbledore shook his head sadly. 

"He's going to be upset for a very long time." Dumbledore said softly, "are you sure Draco will be alright, Severus?" 

"Ron sacrificed his life so Draco could live. He's getting better now, so I can only assume he'll pull out quickly." 

"Good. They both need each other." McGonagall folded her arms across her chest, staring at the table with the photos, "do you think Sirius went on a suicide mission?" 

Dumbledore regarded the question with a wave of his hand, "he did it because he loved Harry. He felt he could defeat Voldemort himself. When there was that explosion, Sirius watched Harry get thrown out of the forest. He tried to get to Harry, from what the surviving aurors told me, but Wormtail got him.." 

The three professors remained silent as Harry disappeared into the castle. 

  
  
  
  


Harry entered the Hospital Wing and had to smile, even if it was small. Draco was sitting up in bed, screaming at Madam Pomfrey, telling her that the food she gave him, "was the nastiest trash he'd ever tasted." 

"Mr. Malfoy, just eat it! You've been deathly ill for weeks." Madam Pomfrey said, exasperated. She looked up at Harry as he entered and said, "good, now _you_ can make him eat. I give up!" 

She stomped out of the room as Draco glared after her. He turned his attention back to Harry and tilted his head. 

"You doing alright?" He asked softly, and Harry nodded slightly, "no you're not. Come over here." 

"I'd rather stay right here, if that's okay." Harry replied, looking hard at the ground. 

"Get over here, Potter. You're stubborn as hell!" Draco snapped playfully, but Harry obeyed. He walked to the bed and sat down in a chair beside Draco, who studied Harry a moment, "I know what happened out there on the battle field. I'm really sorry about Ron and Sirius." 

"Yeah, well.." Harry shrugged, staring at the bed hard. 

"You saved me, Harry, as much as you want to think that all bad came out of this, you saved me. If you hadn't taken me out of your dormitory, I would've died." Draco said softly, "thank you." 

Harry shrugged again, not trusting his voice. He knew he had saved Draco, but four people died because he'd left his dormitory. Guilt was eating at him inside, knowing it was all his fault. 

"What are you doing this summer?" Draco asked, changing the subject, taking a bite of some of his food. 

"Staying with Snape, I guess." Harry sighed, "I'm going wherever Chase is going." 

"That's good, though, because then I can come over." Draco grinned, raising an eyebrow, "that'll be good fun, wouldn't it?" 

"Yeah.." 

Draco put his fork down and pushed the table to the side of his bed, "dammit, Harry. Quit sitting there like that. It isn't your fault all those people died. I understand you're upset, but please don't blame yourself for it! I'm not blaming you because of my father, so don't blame yourself because of the choices Ron and Sirius made. Okay?" 

"It's just so hard! I can't forget about everything that had happened. I just can't!" Harry jumped up, glaring down at Draco. 

"You don't have to, Harry! Just QUIT thinking it's your fault!" Draco sat fully upright, grabbing Harry's hand, "_please_ stop it." 

Harry nodded, forcing back tears, "okay. I'll try." 

"Good." Draco leaned back, smiling as Harry sat back down, "so what exciting things have I missed since I've been gone?" 

Harry smiled a little, "well, Neville had to make a potion where things turn into stone, but forgot an ingredient.." 

**

-----*-----

**

I dunno if I'm leaving the story here afterall. I might do an epilogue, but I'm so LOST right now as to where to go now.. 

Give me some ideas, you guys! 

Thanks to: 

DarkDragon,Yuka-Chan,Anne Phoenix,DMnHP,coriander,Shinks,Adam. 


	28. Author's Note

Thanks to everyone who's been real supportive of this story. Even to my flamer, who..for some reason continued to read this stuff even though they thought it sucked.. 

*coughs* okay, so.. 

The reason it seemed chapter 27 was kind of..quick..was because I've been writing this since 3/28, and the 'Love of the Dragon' prequels since 1/15. I think it's time I put this story out of it's misery. 

I **will** have an epilogue shortly. Chapter 27 was a crappy ending, but it's better than the last time I tried to end this story on Chapter 11, right? I know it seemed kind of "unbelievable" that Harry was "over" everything at the end of 27. He's not..just trying to make Dray happy. 

I've got a story going right now that people seem to like called **By Your Side**. It's a slash, so if you guys want to check that out.. 

I'll be rewriting the first part of "Love of the Dragon" because I feel like it, alright? It'll be the same plot and all because this story will be screwed up if it isn't. 

Thanks again you guys. Bye! 


	29. Epilogue

_One Year Later_

Harry knelt over and placed a white rose on Seamus' grave, then stepped over to Neville's. Dean Thomas sat down beside Seamus', and Harry let him be alone to 'talk' with his best friend. Harry placed a rose on Neville's grave, then sat down beside Ron's. 

"Hey, Ron." Harry started, biting his lip to think of what he'd say next, "it's sucked this year without you or Hermione here. It isn't as hard to get up in the morning now, but at first it was hell. I really miss you, Ron. Really bad." tears started to burn his eyes, but he blinked them back, "you should see how I'm treated now. Everyone's trying to be my best friend. They can't compare to you or Hermione, though. 

"Draco's doing fine. He's healthy, and definitely a Malfoy. Insults everything that walks. When we saw Fred and George a couple weeks ago, he was really nice to them because he owes his life to you, Ron. If you didn't.." Harry trailed off, taking in a deep breath, "but you're with your mum and dad now. 

"Snape is really nice to everyone now. When Neville died, I think that smacked reality in Snape's face. Neville could've just let him die, because everyone knows Snape deserved it. But he didn't, and I think Snape blames himself for it. Snape still has his sneering comments-that's his trademark. They aren't as harsh as they used to be, and he awards points to everyone. There's this fifth year who's a lot like Neville. People say he drives Snape mad with his mistakes, like Neville did, but Snape's trying to teach him how to not forget." Harry shrugged and smiled a little, "it's pretty cool, I guess. 

"When we saw your brothers a few weeks ago, they offered me a job for when I graduate this year. They're working at a joke shop, I forget the name, just like everyone thought they would. It took a long time to get it off the ground because of money issues, but I helped them out along the way. Draco says I should take them up on the offer because it'll help me get 'more happy'. I'm happy now, but I think Draco's right. I just miss you and Hermione so much that I don't look for fun anymore. Working in a joke shop might help me, ya know?" Harry asked, but knew he wouldn't get a response. He stood up and took a deep breath, "bye, Ron. I'll come visit again. I miss you." 

He stepped over the grave and walked a small distance across the cemetery to where Sirius had been buried with all of the aurors. He placed another rose on the grave and sat down. 

"Hi Sirius, it's Harry." He started, feeling more tears sting his eyes, "it's been a whole year since you died. It's so freakin hard, Sirius, to watch Chase grow up. You stuck us with one of the most interesting people, to say the least. Snape has _no_ idea how to raise a four year old. It's fun to watch the two after classes." Harry paused, wiping his eyes. 

"He's getting to the age where he's realizing he doesn't have a dad when everyone else does. Snape and I are trying to decide what we should tell him. I think we should tell him about you and Remus, because that's only right. Snape thinks he's too young to know he had two dads." Harry sighed, annoyed at the problem the two had, "but, I guess Uncle Seves knows what he's doing, right? 

"Draco and I are going to move in together after graduation. I don't know where, but probably in Hogsmeade. We're graduating this year. I don't know how I managed to get this far, but I think the teachers are giving me passing grades just because they know how hard it is for me. Ron's gone, Hermione's gone, most of my dormmates are gone. It's so lonely at school without Seamus, Ron or Neville. All of the teachers, though, mixed our classes so that Dean and I aren't too upset about that aspect. 

"I understand why you went out to fight, Sirius, but I'm so mad at you for doing that. You don't even understand. You left me and Chase here to..to _suffer_." Harry sniffed, wiping more tears from his eyes, "we're barely making it as it is. Snape doesn't have the energy to care for a four year old. I think I might take Chase after graduation. At least I know what I'm doing when I've got him. 

"Right after you and everyone else died, I went into this huge depression. Draco helped me out a lot, but he got really pissed a lot of the time because he has no patience. It got to the point where I couldn't even get out of bed because I didn't see the point in living. Dumbledore told me afterward they were going to send me to St. Mungo's at one point because they were so worried about me. I think they did the right thing and waited until I could do everything again. 

"I'm playing quidditch still, and Madam Hooch was telling me there was a scout a few weeks ago at out Ravenclaw game who was watching me. I wouldn't want to play quidditch forever." Harry sighed and touched the headstone, "I miss you a lot, Sirius. It hurts so much right now." he stood up, wiping his eyes more, "I have to get going. I can only miss so many classes until I fail. I love you, Sirius. I hope you're happy with my parents and Remus again. You deserve it." 

Harry took one last look before turning around and walking up to Dean and Draco, who were waiting beside the Knight Bus patiently. Harry wiping his eyes again, taking a deep breath as he neared the two. Draco opened his arms and Harry fell into the embrace, hugging him back tightly. 

"Thanks, Draco." Harry pulled back, forcing a smile, "you've been so good to me this past year." 

Draco just shrugged and gave him a smile in return, "why wouldn't I? I love you, and I wanted to see you better." he hugged Harry again before pushing him toward the bus, "they're getting impatient, so we better get going." 

Harry took another look at the graves, nodded, then stepped onto the bus. He felt better than he had in a long time, and he liked the feeling. 

_Maybe I can let go_. Harry thought, taking a seat on a bed, staring out the window as they bus took off, leaving the cemetery instantaneously. 

All he had was the present, he decided, pulling his knees to his chest. He couldn't dwell on the past, asking 'what if' everytime he missed his friends. He missed them more than anything, but he couldn't sit around all day in sorrow. 

Sighing, Harry closed his eyes, falling back onto the bed and thinking about graduation. 

----------------

I hope this ends the story 'properly'.. 

Thanks to all of my readers. I love you guys for sticking with these stories since January 15. I really love you for that. 


End file.
